Noir
by Akhoris
Summary: Fic à chapitres : en cours. Pairing : McHanzo. Aveugle, McCree a rarement été aussi désœuvré. Son monde est désormais noir et la terreur le ronge. Cette impression de vulnérabilité, de dépendance...
1. Chapitre 1

_Noir est une histoire parallèle à Brumes. Elle commence en même temps que le chapitre 6 de cette autre fanfic. Elle est cependant lisible sans la lecture de celle-ci je pense. En revanche, si vous ne connaissez pas l'univers, je vous conseille de commencer par Brumes. Dans celle-ci, je prends le temps de poser les bases pour que cela soit lisible même sans être familier d'Overwatch. Ce ne sera pas forcément le cas ici sur tous les points déjà abordés. _

_Contrairement à Brumes, je n'assure pas un chapitre par semaine mais je ferai au mieux pour vous en fournir aussi souvent que possible :D_

Chapitre 1

Overwatch était en train de renaitre de ses cendres et quand Winston avait lancé le rappel, Jesse avait hésité un moment avant de réaliser qu'il n'avait pas grand-chose à perdre. Il ne s'était pas réellement reconstruit après son départ de Blackwatch peu de temps avant la chute. A dire vrai, il avait été parmi les premiers à rejoindre Winston, avant même que Jack décide d'en faire de même. Et aujourd'hui, il n'avait été que trop ravi de pouvoir faire vrombir le moteur du véhicule qu'on venait de lui confier. La journée s'annonçait bien.

Pour la mission qui les occupait aujourd'hui, on leur avait donné une fausse identité à chacun. Il avait apprécié l'effort pour la sienne. Elle était loin l'époque où ils avaient les moyens de Blackwatch pour avoir des faux papiers aux petits oignons mais là, c'était un petit cadeau qu'on lui faisait. Aujourd'hui, il était David Karsten, vieux roublard de la route, qui avait décidé de s'offrir une virée à moto avec sa jolie conquête du moment. Et pour l'occasion, on lui avait confié une moto comme il en avait rarement touché ces dernières années. Et si la journée lui semblait bonne, elle devint excellente quand il vit arriver Angela.

La suisse allait donc jouer le rôle de la jeune femme folle d'aventure qui avait saisi l'occasion au vol pour voyager avec lui. Et bon sang, elle savait jouer un rôle. Il ne s'était pas attendu un instant à cela quand il la vit arriver dans une tenue de cuir parfaitement ajusté à son corps. La démarche assurée comme si elle avait toujours porté ce genre de tenue, elle s'était dirigée vers lui avec un sourire plein de charme. La voir enjamber le véhicule l'aurait bien fait saliver s'il n'avait pas senti le regard lourd posé sur lui. Il avait décroché un large sourire à Jack qui venait d'accompagner le médecin jusqu'au garage avant de lui faire un petit coucou, lui offrant le sourire le plus innocent qu'il avait dans son catalogue.

« Promis, je veille sur elle »

Un petit reniflement amusé lui répondit.

« C'est elle qui va veiller sur toi. Allez, bonne route. »

Et il avait fait vrombir le moteur avant de lancer le véhicule sur la route avec un petit cri de joie. Il avait vaguement entendu rire Angela, collée dans son dos.

D'ici quelques heures, ils auraient rejoint les autres pour se lancer à l'assaut d'une base de la Griffe dans laquelle celle-ci menait des expériences des plus inquiétantes sous la tutelle de Moira. De la moto, une jolie fille collée dans son dos et une petite fusillade, la journée s'annonçait décidément vraiment bonne.

Le plan se déroulait plus ou moins sans accroc jusqu'ici. Oh, ils semblaient ne jamais tomber à court d'effectifs de l'autre côté mais leur équipe était efficace, même diminuée de l'appui de Soldat76 et Ana qui courraient quelque part dans les couloirs de la base en traque de l'objectif secondaire de cette mission : Faucheur.

Jesse McCree abaissa son chapeau sur sa tête avec un petit grognement. Puis dans un geste ample accompagné du mouvement souple de son poncho, il sortit à découvert et déchargea son six-coups sur ses adversaires. Aucune balle ne fut vaine et il plongea rapidement à un autre abri, esquivant les représailles qu'il sentit passer non loin derrière lui et qu'il entendit nettement faire impact sur un mur deux mètres en retrait.

Cela faisait déjà plus d'une quinzaine de minutes qu'ils étaient en pleine guérilla au milieu de la base de la Griffe. Aucun ne semblait vouloir laisser l'autre prendre le dessus. Et ils étaient nombreux. Il plissa le nez tout en remettant des balles dans le barillet. Trop nombreux. Pas qu'il n'aime pas les défis en règle générale mais il se demandait un peu si tout cela rimait vraiment à quelque chose.

« Ils ont plus d'effectifs que prévu. » Il sentit dans sa voix son propre souffle exténué alors qu'il refermait son arme chargée, prêt à lancer un autre assaut.

« Pas vraiment, mais ils ont de l'artillerie lourde. A couvert. » Hanzo lui répondit directement sur le canal radio qu'ils utilisaient pour se faciliter la communication. Le japonais qui jusqu'ici était en hauteur, bien à l'abri sur le toit d'un immeuble voisin, en train de cribler de flèches toute cible à sa portée et annonçant les arrivées pour prévenir ses partenaires disparut de sa vue. Quoi qu'il ait vu, visiblement, on changeait de catégorie.

C'est la démarche lente et un peu maladroite d'un énorme bipède de métal qui lui répondit. Il sentit les cheveux de sa nuque se hérisser. Ça puait. Mais là, vraiment.

« C'est quoi ce truc ? » avait demandé Hanzo, de la tension dans la voix, juste avant qu'une rafale de balles ne soient tirées. L'américain risqua un regard. A côté de l'engin, les troupes d'assaut lourd de la Griffe sembleraient certainement beaucoup moins impressionnante. Posé sur deux lourdes jambes de métal, l'appareil à la carlingue noire striée de rouge et affligé du logo de l'organisation criminelle avait des allures de machines de mort. Il se remit alors à couvert en analysant la situation. Ce n'était pas une machine de son catalogue ça. Un prototype ?

Forcément, en attaquant un laboratoire, il fallait s'attendre à tomber sur quelques petites choses originales. Ils allaient galérer un peu plus visiblement. Du coin de l'œil en se redressant pour aviser la situation, il vit Genji relever le défi. Le japonais bondit pour atteindre le dos de la machine, roula sur le côté quand celui-ci bougea trop vivement et se rétablit en glissant le long du flanc opposé, se ralentissant en plantant son sabre dans le blindage. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu faire mais celui-ci entama à peine le métal. Tant pis pour le spectaculaire.

Jesse eut un soupir qui aurait pu passer pour du désintérêt total de la situation et sans croire vraiment à une réussite à son action, sorti de sa cachette pour décharger son arme sur la cible devenue prioritaire. Il eut le temps de voir, avant de plonger à couvert, que la machine avait à peine réagi. Là, ils auraient bien eu besoin des roquettes de Morrison. Mais non, celui-ci préférait courir après des fantômes. Il se demandait vaguement si l'ancien commandant s'inquièterait autant de sa perte que de celle de Gabriel Reyes. Sans doute pas.

Ah si, il y avait eu une réaction. La machine avait visiblement considéré que Genji n'était qu'un moustique agaçant et avait retourné son arsenal vers la planque de l'américain. Il sentit le vieux mur à moitié éclaté vibrer dans son dos et tira une grimace. Cette puissance de feu.

« Reculez, reculez ! » Il entendit la voix de l'ainé des Shimada et le repéra en train de courir pour se rapprocher, une flèche encochée prête à être lâchée qui fut tirée en visant une zone de l'engin que Jesse identifia soudainement : un cockpit. Ce machin n'était pas un robot géré par une intelligence artificielle mais avait un pilote.

Une nouvelle fois, il changea son centre d'attention pour se concentrer sur ce nouvel adversaire. Mais le moustique revenait à l'assaut. Pivotant violemment, il envoya Genji au loin.

Ça vole plutôt bien le japonais, surtout quand ça pèse si peu, nota l'américain. En revanche, il grimaça quand il vit l'atterrissage sans douceur contre un mur.

Le méca avança d'une démarche étrange qui prouvait qu'il manquait certainement d'équilibre. Si l'engin n'avait pas été armé de manière aussi lourde, il aurait peut-être souri d'amusement mais là, ni lui ni Hanzo ne seraient bientôt plus à couvert. Mais où étaient les autres ?!

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Genji tenter de se relever forçant sur ses bras mais ses jambes refusaient de suivre pleinement le mouvement. Et ce n'était certainement pas le seul endroit touché à l'entendre râler d'une voix pleine de douleur « J'ai besoin de soins. »

Bon, les autres puisque Genji était visiblement hors-jeu ? Il entendit vaguement Hanzo répéter à son frère de reculer alors qu'il tentait de repérer chaque membre de l'équipe.

Mei était occupée à renforcer les murs de glace qu'elle avait dressé pour empêcher l'arrivée de renforts et il l'en remercia. Cette chose était bien suffisante pour les occuper pour l'instant.

La tourelle de Torbjorn était visiblement hors service pour l'instant, première victime du prototype quand il était arrivé sur le champ de bataille et celui-ci faisait son possible pour la remettre en état, sa garde assurée pendant ce temps par Reinhardt qui fulminait en jouant du marteau contre ceux qui approchaient, même si son regard revenait parfois à l'engin de mort avec l'envie nette de foncer dessus.

D'accord, pour l'instant, ils étaient seuls contre cette horreur mécanique. Fantastique. Tant qu'à jouer au tête-à-tête avec le japonais, il aurait trouvé ça plus amusant sans cette énorme masse de métal tueuse entre eux. Enfin les gouts et les couleurs… Il leva de nouveau son arme, sans trop savoir à quoi ça rimait, à part dire qu'il agissait et user quelques balles.

« Je m'en occupe ! Ecartez-vous ! » La voix de Tracer l'avait fait sursauter. Où était elle? Et il la vit. Du moins, il la devina dans le flot de mouvements incessants de celle-ci. Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait ? Puis il comprit. Elle était en train de truffer le robot de ses explosifs. L'idée avait des chances de marcher. C'était même plutôt ingénieux.

Et l'instant d'après, son regard se porta sur Genji qui se trainait proche du centre du conflit. Vraiment trop proche.

Alors il ne réfléchit pas plus loin. Il se mit à courir comme s'il avait la mort aux trousses en direction du japonais.

« Holy Hecking god damn cow… Tracer! Non! Genji est…"

La suite ne fut pas bien claire. Il s'était vu déraper pour couvrir le japonais à terre de son corps. Il avait protégé sa propre tête de son bras mécanique quand la première explosion avait secoué l'air, suivie d'autres, chacune tonnant plus fort que la précédente. Si près. Beaucoup trop près. Il avait senti la chaleur ravager l'air. Il avait crispé la mâchoire sous les multiples débris qui avaient percuté son dos. Puis la créature de métal était tombée. Il avait tourné la tête pour l'observer et avait écarquillé les yeux quand il comprit l'explosion à venir. La déflagration fut telle qu'il se sentit souffler par celle-ci, roulant un peu plus loin. Un dernier crissement d'agonie de métal puis le silence.

Ses yeux le brulaient. Ses oreilles sifflaient affreusement. Tout son corps lui semblait se rappeler à lui pour l'insulter copieusement de l'avoir ainsi mis en danger. Il lui parut une éternité pendant laquelle il ne bougea pas, ayant juste vaguement conscience de la présence de Genji contre lui, puis il sentit Hanzo venir lui attraper l'épaule et sa main s'agrippa fermement au bras de celui-ci.

« Bouge pas… » il avait prononcé cette demande qui se voulait étrangement suppliante et pour cette fois, le japonais s'était figé, le fixant sans comprendre. Mais son regard ne croisa pas celui de Jesse. L'américain avait fermé les yeux un instant et quand il les rouvrit, ils semblaient ne pas arriver à se fixer, comme s'ils avaient du mal à le repérer. Doucement, le japonais vient glisser une main devant le visage de Jesse. Aucune réaction. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts mais leur compagnon d'armes ne semblait pas réagir. Un frisson parcourut le dos du japonais.

Dans un silence brisé que par un sifflement incessant qui menaçait de le rendre dingue et dans l'obscurité la plus totale, il sentit Genji bouger sous lui. Le cadet des Shimada s'en était sorti. Il eut un soupir de soulagement malgré la panique qui l'envahissait rapidement. C'était l'histoire de quelques minutes se répétait-il. Combien de fois déjà avait-il eu un assourdissement temporaire après une explosion ? Il ne les comptait plus. C'était juste l'affaire de quelques minutes. Oui, c'était ça. Mais ses yeux. Ses yeux… pourquoi n'y voyait il plus rien ? Sa gorge se serra. Ne pas paniquer. Ne pas paniquer.

Il sentit une nouvelle main sur lui. La chaleur rassurante et les doigts fins lui permit de l'identifier comme celle d'Angela mais ses dents se serrèrent et sa poigne sur Hanzo se fit plus forte. Il se sentait trembler. Il devait arrêter. Il n'était pas le genre d'homme à s'effondrer face à l'adversité. Non, il était le genre à rire de ce genre de choses, de se moquer du danger. Et ce fut plus fort que lui. Il eut un rire nerveux alors que sa main se crispait sur le poignet d'Hanzo.

« Jesse ! » Il capta la voix cette fois. C'était sûrement un cri mais ça lui parut comme un murmure. Il se détendit alors. Ça allait passer. C'était la voix d'Angela et elle semblait tendue. « Jesse, tu m'entends ? Hanzo… le laisse pas là. »

Il sentit les bras du japonais passer autour de son corps et grogna. « Je peux encore marcher. »

« Tu ne vois rien… » avait grogné l'ainé Shimada en le soulevant.

Jesse eut un petit cri étranglé de le sentir le soulever. Il avait plus de force qu'il y laissait paraitre, l'archer. En même temps, il le voyait s'exercer continuellement, ça n'aurait pas dû l'étonner. Il s'agrippa alors fermement à son cou après avoir tâtonner pour se repérer. En d'autres circonstances, il aurait sans doute ouvertement profité pour gêner le japonais mais à cet instant, il était bien trop soulagé de sentir sa présence contre lui, comme ramenant un peu de la réalité derrière le voile noir offert à ses yeux.

« Ça va revenir… je commence à entendre de nouveau. »

« T'es en train d'hurler. » Au ton, il n'eut pas besoin de ses yeux pour comprendre la mine fatiguée que devait offrir celui qui le portait et certainement sa grimace d'avoir un américain lui braillant dans les oreilles.

« Ah… pardon… »

« Ferme la… pitié… » grinça le japonais.

Alors l'américain se contenta de tourner la tête en tout sens. Son ouïe revenait petit à petit. Il attendait donc une amélioration du coté de sa vue d'ici peu.

« Cesse de t'agiter. »

Mais rien ne venait, son univers restait vide. Noir. Un instant, il se retrouva dans le même état de détresse que des années plus tôt quand il avait perdu son bras, qu'il s'était rendu compte que désormais, il était désarmé et handicapé. Sa main gauche se serra fermement. Si la prothèse n'avait pas eu une sécurité l'empêchant de trop presser contre elle-même, il l'aurait sans doute abimé dans ce geste incontrôlé et dans lequel il aurait voulu laisser échapper un peu de sa panique. Non, il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller à paniquer, bordel.

« Angela… ? »

« Oui ? » Elle posa sa main sur son épaule comme pour lui assurer qu'elle était là.

« Mes yeux. »

« Ça va aller. Tu les as exposés à une lumière et une chaleur bien trop élevées. C'est…. C'est sans doute temporaire. Je dois regarder ça de plus près mais… »

« Tu dis ça pour me rassurer… ? »

« Je n'en sais rien, Jesse. Je dois t'ausculter et ce n'est ni le moment ni l'endroit. » Elle avait baissé la voix à la fin de la phrase au point que Jesse dut prendre quelques secondes pour décrypter ce qu'elle avait dû vouloir dire. Alors il pouvait encore un moment se bercer d'espoir en attendant le diagnostic final. Voilà… s'accrocher à l'idée que ce n'était que temporaire, que demain, il serait de nouveau en état de passer un des tests de vision d'Angela pour qu'elle s'extasie sur ses yeux à la vision parfaite.

« Rapport » la voix de Jack laissait entendre sa tension.

« On a été attaqué par un prototype de mécha. Genji est mal en point. McCree… pour l'instant, c'est difficile à dire mais Hanzo l'a amené en sécurité. »

« Je survivrai, Doc. » Oh, ils n'allaient pas déjà l'enterrer hein ? C'était temporaire ! Peut-être…

« Je n'en doute pas, mais tu restes loin du combat pour l'heure. On a eu le Faucheur de notre côté et le labo est à disposition. » conclut finalement Jack pour donner des nouvelles de son côté aussi. Bon, au moins la mission semblait s'être conclu par un succès. En demi-teinte pour lui mais... un succès quand même.

« Très bien. La perte du prototype semble les avoir motivés à abandonner. C'est devenu calme ici. »

« Ange, occupe-toi des blessés. Hanzo, Reinhardt, sécurisez le terrain. Les autres, venez là. »

« Compris »

« Reçu »

Hanzo avait pris le soin d'entreprendre de déposer Jesse sur un morceau de mur à moitié calciné mais qui avait l'avantage d'offrir autre chose que le sol et de ne pas être juste à côté de la zone ayant été secouée par les combats : on ne sait jamais si un survivant se trouvait soudainement des envies d'héroïsme. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que Jesse capta la présence de Genji tout près, soutenu par Angela. Celui-ci avait juste grogné légèrement tout en s'asseyant aux cotés de l'américain, sans doute avec l'aide du médecin.

« Comment ça va, Shimada junior ? »

Genji eut un petit reniflement amusé.

« Les dégâts sont matériels. Je survivrai comme tu le dis si bien. Je vais juste boiter jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse réparer. Merci pour tout à l'heure. Désolé, c'est ma faute si… »

« Ça va, ça va… te bille pas… ça va aller. »

« Je dois aller… » la voix d'Hanzo était restée en suspens alors qu'il fixait McCree. Il ne pouvait nier combien le voir ainsi avait quelque chose de perturbant. Même si celui-ci ignorait le regard pesant pour lui, il releva la tête vers l'origine de la voix, un peu trop à droite. « Je dois aller vérifier le secteur. » Finit-il tout en soulevant son bras où la main droite de Jesse était toujours fermement accrochée.

« Ah oui… » et l'américain avait lâché sa prise mais on pouvait noter une certaine difficulté dans l'acte, comme s'il rechignait à perdre ce contact.

« Je reste là, Jesse. » La voix d'Angela lui fit l'effet d'un coup de fouet.

« J'ai dit que ça allait ! » Ils allaient arrêter de le materner comme si… comme s'il était aveugle. Il serra les dents et se renfrogna. Une vague de doute lui compressa le cœur. Et si c'était vrai, si c'était définitif… qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire de sa carcasse… Non, garder l'espoir, attendre d'avoir de vrais retours, ne pas se contenter d'être parano et imaginer le pire. Il paniquerait en temps et en heure. Pour l'instant, il devait rester calme.

Le voyage de retour pour McCree s'était fait avec Hanzo et Ange à bord d'un avion. Le changement de programme avait été obligatoire et rapide. Garder les identités qu'ils avaient à l'aller relevait de l'impossible. Ils avaient dû improviser. Installé entre les deux, dans un mutisme effrayant venant de lui, il s'était renfoncé dans son siège et n'avait guère bougé du voyage. Heureusement, il ne s'agissait que de quelques heures avant d'atterrir en Grèce où ils allaient installer leur nouveau quartier général le temps que les choses se stabilisent.

Angela avait parlé au début du voyage, comme pour lui assurer sa présence malgré le manque de contact visuel mais elle l'avait vu devenir plus sombre encore et avait considéré qu'il n'était sans doute pas d'humeur aux jacasseries. Assez logiquement mais, c'était Jesse et il lui arrivait d'avoir des réactions assez hors du commun. Alors elle s'était tut. Et Hanzo l'en aurait presque remercié.

Le long du chemin jusqu'à l'aéroport puis jusqu'à l'embarquement, Jesse s'était accroché au bras du japonais aussi discrètement que possible pour éviter de trop afficher son handicap. Chacun de ses gestes maladroits semblait comme une blessure à sa dignité.

Hanzo pouvait parfaitement comprendre cela. Lui-même imaginait difficilement sa réaction s'il avait dû subir cela. Ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être relativement gêné par cette proximité qu'il ne savait lui refuser. Quelques regards curieux dans leur direction avaient eu droit à un retour particulièrement sombre. Il voulait bien faire quelques sacrifices pour Jesse mais en revanche, il n'épargnerait pas les autres de son humeur massacrante.

Il surveillait l'américain du coin de l'œil avec une fatigue visible. Il était presque content qu'il ne le voit pas à cet instant, il était certain que Jesse se serait vexé d'avoir l'impression de lui inspirer de la pitié. Mais il se serait trompé. Enfin en partie. Non, c'était quelque chose de plus profond qui remuait Hanzo a cet instant, dans le silence total qui régnait entre eux. Et c'était aussi ça qui lui faisait accepter cette main qu'il sentait effleurer son bras en un contact presque timide dès que celui-ci était possible. Ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment, c'était une dette : Jesse avait très certainement sauvé son frère.

Si, plusieurs mois plus tôt, quand il avait fait le déplacement pour rejoindre son frère, quelques semaines après que celui-ci soit venu le trouver à Hanamura, c'était la culpabilité plein le cœur. Il s'en voulait cruellement et cela depuis longtemps maintenant. Ça le rongeait. De retour aux côtés de son frère, il tentait tant bien que mal de rattraper d'une façon ou d'une autre ses erreurs et les années perdues.

Genji lui avait pardonné. Hanzo avait encore du mal à comprendre par quel miracle mais il avait pris ce cadeau offert par son frère. Il avait suivi ses conseils et choisit son camp : il avait décidé de le suivre et lui apporter son aide dans cette quête d'offrir au monde un peu de paix. Peut-être arriverait il à la trouver lui aussi au bout du compte.

Et voilà que Jesse avait fait ce qu'il aurait dû faire lui et avait évité que son frère ne disparaisse alors même qu'il venait tout juste de le retrouver. Voilà que l'américain avait agi pour sauver la peau de son frère alors que lui n'avait réussi qu'à le réduire à l'état où il était aujourd'hui, plus machine qu'humain. Alors s'il pouvait rattraper un petit peu son manquement à ses devoirs fraternels, il pouvait bien offrir un peu de soutien à celui qui venait potentiellement de sacrifier sa vue pour épargner son frère.

Il eut un profond soupir.

McCree y répondit sans même y faire attention sans doute. Finalement, cette journée aura été désastreuse.


	2. Chapitre 2

"Les résultats des tests vont prendre un peu de temps, Jesse. Cesse de t'agiter. Ça n'ira pas plus vite. Non, pas par là... Assis toi à la fin ! Tu vas faire tomber quelque chose." La poigne d'Angela sur l'épaule de l'américain fut pleine d'autorité et il s'assit avec un petit froncement de nez et garda le silence un bref instant. Avant de secouer une jambe sur le bord de la table d'observation où elle l'avait assis. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains avec un petit couinement agacé.

Depuis qu'il ne voyait plus rien, il semblait constamment en train de bouger et le silence le rendait irritable. Elle comprenait. Faute de voir les autres, de capter son environnement, il avait besoin de les ressentir d'une façon ou d'une autre. Mais ça devenait proprement insupportable par moments. Et en même temps, elle ne pouvait pas décemment lui en vouloir. Elle inspira profondément alors qu'elle lisait les données que son écran lui affichait.

"Ça donne quoi ?"

"On n'aura pas de réels résultats avant quelques jours. Cesse de poser la question. Je sais que c'est long, je sais que c'est compliqué, mais je ne vais pas te donner des infos erronées. Ça se passe comment pour l'instant, toi ? Tu as dormi ? Mangé... ?" Elle ne l'avait pas vu bouger de la petite chambre qu'elle lui avait attribué à l'arrière de l'infirmerie, quand ils étaient arrivés. Elle avait pu voir le confort qui lui serait proposé dans cette base-ci. Le choix était clairement lié à Jesse. La plupart de leurs planques n'auraient pas permis des examens suffisants pour se faire une véritable idée de l'état de ses yeux.

"Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Je n'arrive pas à fermer les yeux. Aussi ironique et stupide que ce soit. Je ne me sens pas en sécurité. Je sais que c'est stupide mais... et j'ai pas le cœur à avaler quoi que ce soit."

Elle baissa les yeux un instant, se mordillant la lèvre avec un air inquiet.

"Il ne faut pas t'arrêter à ça..."

"Et si ce n'est pas temporaire Angy... si ce n'est pas temporaire... je ne veux pas passer ma vie à hésiter avant de poser un pied devant l'autre, à dépendre des autres..."

La Suisse sentit son cœur se serrer en le fixant. Quelqu'un comme McCree pouvait se reposer sur les autres, compter sur eux... mais certainement pas vivre en totale dépendance.

"On trouvera une solution dans tous les cas. Je te promets qu'on trouvera une solution. Pour l'instant, il faut que tu dormes, Jesse…. Il faut que tu te reposes. »

C'était peut-être à la fatigue qu'il fallait attribuer son agitation. Comme beaucoup, quand le corps saturait, l'esprit ne tenait plus en place. Et dans le cas de McCree, trop penser n'était sans doute pas non plus une bonne solution. Il en ressortait de la tension. Il allait falloir qu'il se repose, quitte à l'y forcer.

« Tu veux quelque chose pour… »

« Non, non… Oui, peut être… »

Elle fut ravie de le voir céder et récupéra dans son sac une petite boite. Il tendit les doigts et elle finit le geste pour qu'il le sente et referme sa main dessus.

« Je t'amène à ta chambre. A moins que tu veuilles encore dormir à l'infirmerie. » La proposition était l'offre d'une possibilité de pouvoir se reposer sous l'œil d'une personne de confiance et elle sentit l'américain prêt à y céder. Il n'avait aucune envie d'être seul dans son monde d'obscurité. Entendre une voix rassurante ou ne serait-ce que sentir la vie d'un ami non loin, cela pourrait sans doute l'aider à se sentir plus en quiétude.

Mais il secoua la tête. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à suivre ses schémas de pensée mais n'en dit rien. Aveugle ou pas, McCree avait toujours été du genre instable, d'aussi loin qu'elle le connaisse. Oh sur beaucoup de domaines, il était sans surprise : c'était un loup. Jesse était un homme qui voulait mettre en avant son indépendance. Mais il ne s'épanouissait qu'en meute. Son geste pour protéger Genji en était une des preuves et conséquences. Aussi solitaire qu'il puisse se montrer par instant, et malgré le fait qu'il ait pris son temps à venir les rejoindre, Jesse avait besoin d'eux. Il avait pris son temps avant de répondre mais il était là. Avec eux.

Il avait grandi dans une bande qui sévissait dans le grand ouest des états Unis. Il était devenu un membre solide des Dreadlocks et avait grandement rempli son casier judiciaire à cette époque. Il n'en parlait guère. Il était même rapidement frileux si on lançait le sujet à propos de son passé avant Blackwatch, avant que Reyes ne débarque, ne lui mette le canon d'un de ses fusils a pompes sur la tempe et lui explique clairement le marché qu'il lui proposait. Il changeait de maitre et acceptait la laisse qu'il lui proposait, ou il allait croupir en prison pour le reste de ses jours. L'adolescent qu'il était alors n'avait pas vraiment vu un choix dans cette offre et s'était plié à la volonté du latino. Il avait rejoint Blackwatch.

Il ne l'avait quitté que lorsque que la chute devint assurée. Elle avait alors entendu ces hommes qui disaient que les rats quittaient le navire. Ces rats, elle en faisait partie. Tout cela n'était plus du tout à son gout. Elle s'était engagée pour seconder des héros, des sauveurs... pas pour se retrouver dans une situation où les hommes qui composaient sa nouvelle famille devenaient des machines de guerre. Pas pour les voir se perdre au profit des gouvernements menant des actions dans leurs propres intérêts et non celui du peuple.

Pendant les années entre le démantèlement d'Overwatch et l'appel lancé par Winston pour les réunir, elle avait parfois effleuré la question, se demandant ce que faisait Jesse. Elle le supposément fortement en vie, mais où ? Nul ne le savait. Elle avait eu l'occasion de croiser Genji pendant cette période. Mais lui non plus n'en savait rien. Il avait eu ses propres préoccupations, portant principalement sur lui-même, son maître, les restes de son clan et son frère.

Quand il y eut l'appel, elle avait hésité. Longuement. Mais ce n'était pas contre les hommes qui constituait Overwatch et sa famille d'alors qu'elle s'était opposée en partant. C'est d'ailleurs eux qui avaient retardé énormément son départ. Cela lui avait fait tellement de mal, cette l'impression de les abandonner… Non, c'était contre les décisions de ceux qui dirigeaient, dont les objectifs n'étaient ni les siens, ni ceux des membres de l'organisation. Alors elle était revenue. Et elle n'avait pas été surprise de découvrir que McCree avait fait de même, peu de temps après.

Il y avait eu beaucoup de travail pour reconstituer le groupe d'alors. La tête du groupe s'était disputée entre Winston et Morrison sans réelle volonté de conflit. Jack avait pris l'habitude de commander et il avait le charisme naturel qui faisait se tourner le regard des gens dans sa direction, réclamant son avis sur leurs propres idées et décisions. Et puis, il les avait dirigés tellement de temps... Mais lui-même avait semblé ne pas désirer reprendre ce rôle de leader. Il avait aidé Wintson à s'impliquer et avait énormément participé à tenter de briser la hiérarchie militaire qu'ils connaissaient tous. Finalement, les choses s'étaient équilibrées. Jusqu'à récemment. Depuis que Jack avait découvert qui était le Faucheur, il avait repris les rênes et dirigeait son cheval de bataille d'une main ferme. C'est comme ça qu'ils en étaient arrivés à avoir un Gabriel Reyes enfermé quelque part dans une cellule de cette base. D'ailleurs, il faudrait certainement confronter Jesse et celui-ci... tôt ou tard. Le plus tard serait le mieux, elle en était persuadée. Il avait déjà bien assez sur le cœur.

Alors qu'elle s'était perdue dans ses pensées, elle observait l'américain du coin de l'œil alors qu'il avançait dans les couloirs. Si ça durait, il faudrait envisager qu'il arrête de déménager et de les suivre, qu'il puisse se poser dans un endroit qui devienne familier et lui facilite les déplacements. Mais cela impliquerait de le mettre sur le banc de touche et elle devinait d'avance qu'il y réagirait mal. Cela confirmerait son inutilité à ses yeux.

Il ne parlait pas. Il se contentait de marcher tant que rien ne lui indiquait autre chose qu'une ligne droite, la main gauche glissant le long du mur, la droite discrètement en avant pour le prévenir d'un obstacle tout proche, qu'il puisse s'arrêter en urgence. Elle ne lui donnait aucune instruction. Elle savait parfaitement qu'il ne désirait pas être materné et qu'il préfèrerait une bonne bosse sur le front que son aide. Alors elle se contentait d'annoncer les changements de direction. Il hochait alors lentement de la tête, recalculait sa position dans l'espace et reprenait la route. Le bruit des talons de la blonde l'aidait aussi. Il aurait du mal seul.

Le simple déplacement jusqu'à la cafétéria demanderait qu'il fasse appel à de l'aide. Il savait qu'il s'y refuserait, quitte à errer dans les couloirs plus longtemps que nécessaire. De toute façon, il avait du temps à tuer. Il n'avait plus rien à faire. Tout devenait difficile. Ou perdait de sa saveur.

Vingt-quatre heures ne s'étaient même pas écoulées depuis que c'était arrivé. Mais il avait déjà l'impression d'avoir passé une semaine dans le noir.

"Bonjour Hanzo."

Il s'était arrêté en entendant la voix d'Ange, tendant l'oreille. Mais rien ne trahissait la présence du japonais, juste un bruissement de tissu, qu'il se permit de mettre sur le compte de son imagination. Finalement, il répondit à la salutation de la médecin et McCree tourna vivement la tête dans la direction approximative d'où venait sa voix.

"Docteur Ziegler. McCree." Le ton était poli. Rien de franchement amical dans cette voix. Mais Jesse sourit en retour, hochant la tête.

"Tu nous attendais ?" avait finalement continué la blonde alors qu'il entendait l'ouverture magnétique d'une porte qui coulissait. Le japonais était devant les appartements qu'on lui avait alloué ? Il aurait aimé pouvoir l'interroger du regard, l'observer, tenter de comprendre. Ce n'est pas comme s'il s'était attendu à cela venant de lui. Mais même ces simples gestes étaient devenus hors de sa portée... des bases de communication pourtant.

"Je voulais m'assurer que McCree allait bien. Mais puisque tu t'en occupes, je suppose que ça ira." Il entendit un pas qui annonçait le départ du frère Shimada.

"Si tu as un peu de temps et que tu veux bien aller chercher quelque chose à manger pour Jesse..." demanda poliment Angela d'un ton prudent, comme si elle avait peur de prendre du précieux temps de l'archer. McCree avait rapidement noté la relation compliquée entre Hanzo et Angela. Le passé de Genji n'y était certainement pas pour rien. S'il acceptait de pardonner à son frère, c'était plus dur pour le médecin. Quant à Jesse, il ne savait pas quoi penser de tout ça. Si Genji avait accepté de lui offrir une chance, ils se devaient de le faire aussi, non ? En tout cas, il n'arrivait pas à ressentir un réel ressentiment pour lui.

Peut-être qu'il rapprochait leurs deux cas quelque part... Parfois, il repensait à son gang qu'il avait trahi en rejoignant Blackwatch. Il y était retourné. Il avait vu Ashe, son ancienne partenaire... et ce face à face était encore suffisamment récent pour qu'il se rende parfaitement compte qu'il n'avait pas été pardonné de son acte. Elle s'était sentie trahie. Il était juste parti pourtant, certes dans le camp opposé mais, en comparaison, Hanzo, lui, avait laissé son frère pour mort. Et pourtant, Genji avait l'infinie miséricorde de bien vouloir lui offrir de nouveau la présence fraternelle. Alors si le cadet avait été capable d'offrir ça à l'ainé, ce n'était pas à eux de le briser. Ils se devaient de le respecter.

"Je peux faire ça. Tu veux quelque chose en particulier ?"

"Qu'importe. Je n'ai pas vraiment faim."

Il devina un petit regard appuyé venant de la blonde. Et il y eut un souffle du côté du japonais. Il ne sut l'identifier, faute de voir son expression. Mais finalement, il l'entendit s'éloigner. Angela le poussa alors dans la chambre.

Il entendit les lumières de la pièce s'allumer, sans qu'elles ne lui découvrent quoi que ce soit de son environnement. Il suivit de la tête les pas d'Angela jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête.

"Tu devrais t'habituer à la pièce. Ce n'est pas bien plus compliqué que quand on se lève en pleine nuit. Faut juste que tu restes sur des zones familières."

"Angela, je t'en prie. Même pour aller aux chiottes, je suis obligé de tâtonner. Epargne moi..."

Il y eut un silence gêné.

"Mais je gagne un temps monstre à ne pas avoir à me lever à moitié endormi pour éteindre la lumière..."

Il l'entendit avoir un rire discret et sans sourire, puis secouer la tête.

"Je te laisse. Une seule capsule suffira pour te faire dormir. Je vais aller me reposer aussi. Dors bien, Jesse." Il sentit sa main sur son épaule et sourit en retour, pas vraiment honnêtement. Mais si ça pouvait la soulager...

Il l'entendit s'éloigner puis la porte se ferma dans un sifflement. Il se retrouva alors dans le silence dans son monde totalement noir. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine.

Déjà gamin, il n'avait jamais été très amateur de l'obscurité. En grandissant, il s'était bien sûr guéri de cette tension instinctive de toute créature diurne progressant dans la nuit. Il était un grand garçon. Et un grand garçon n'avait plus peur du noir. Et pourtant, aujourd'hui, il le paniquait.

Il finit par bouger après un long moment de flottement. Avançant prudemment, il fit le tour de la pièce pour en comprendre la configuration. Celui lui prit un long moment. Beaucoup trop long à ses yeux. Il trouva ce qui l'intéressait à force de tâtonnement. Il y avait une salle de bain à sa disposition, avec un lavabo. Il prit un verre qui y était disposé sur le bord, manquant de le faire tomber, le remplit d'eau froide et but longuement le contenu. Il refit alors la même action, mais prenant le médicament offert par la Suisse. Il repartit alors dans l'autre sens, cherchant le lit.

Il tourna vivement la tête sur le côté quand la porte s'ouvrit. Tout son corps se tendit sous la tension d'ignorer qui venait d'entrer. Il y eut le bruit de quelques pas puis d'un plateau posé sur une table.

"Ce n'est que moi" Et la voix du japonais le fit se détendre aussitôt. En même temps, qu'est-ce qu'il craignait ici, au milieu de ses alliés ? "Je t'ai pris de quoi manger." se contenta-t-il de rajouter.

Il l'entendit se rapprocher de lui. Il ne se tendit pas pour autant, mais pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté.

"Je n'ai pas vraiment faim."

"Et pourtant, il va falloir. Ne me force pas à te donner la becquée. Assis toi."

Un instant, Jesse pensa refuser. Mais finalement, il se dirigea vers la chaise qu'il avait entendu être tirée. Puis tâtonnant, il s'y assit. Il piocha alors de sa fourchette dans ce que le japonais lui avait ramené.

Il n'avait pas demandé ce que c'était. Il en avait cure au fond. Il fallait qu'il mange. Il mangeait. Et Hanzo avait dû prendre quelque chose d'assez basique. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient souvent des repas originaux. Oh, à l'époque de Blackwatch, il était arrivé que Genji cuisine. Ou Gabriel. Et si l'un ou l'autre avait proposé ses talents de cuisinier ce soir, il aurait eu à se méfier : l'un était... trop original pour lui et l'autre avait une propension à relever les plats plus que de raison. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. C'était si loin.

Quand il porta une première bouchée à ses lèvres, il regretta de ne pas avoir demandé à Hanzo avant. Il mâchait cherchant à savoir ce qu'il avait dans la bouche. On dit souvent que la vue rend les choses plus appétissantes. D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas pour rien que disposer un plat est devenu un véritable art. Manger à l'aveugle était déconcertant. Il s'était même surpris à renifler la nourriture, essayant d'identifier avant de porter à sa bouche. Il sentait que c'était trop salé mais ça ne l'étonnait pas vraiment. Il devait s'agir de conserves gardées en réserve et cela n'avait que rarement du gout, et moins encore de texture. Il pensait distinguer vaguement la nuance si particulière des champignons, aliment parfait pour ce genre de plat. Mais il était bien incapable de déterminer ce qu'étaient les choses plates, qui s'écrasaient en grande partie sous sa fourchette. Cette dernière tâtonnait à chaque plongée. McCree cherchait à trouver une prise et remontait sa fourchette quand il la sentait suffisamment lourde pour ne pas être à vide.

Hanzo l'avait regardé faire. Il l'avait entendu tirer une autre chaise et s'y installer, avant de l'entendre bouger puis mâcher à son tour. Il avait alors tourné les yeux vers le japonais. Celui-ci avait décidé de lui tenir compagnie ? Il se rendit alors compte qu'il souriait à cette idée. Il y avait eu un silence pendant le repas de son compagnon d'arme, comme s'il bloquait sur cette réaction de l'américain. Il l'imaginait très bien, à défaut de le voir, haussant très légèrement un sourcil, se demandant sans doute le pourquoi de cette mimique, si rare chez lui-même. Ce n'était pas naturel pour le japonais. Peut-être à une époque, d'après ce que Genji racontait, cela avait été plus évident. Mais cela n'arrivait plus que rarement. A vrai dire, il ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir vu déjà sourire. Ceci dit, depuis les mois qu'il était ici, il supposait tout de même que Hanzo s'était habitué à le voir expressif, lui.

Puis il l'avait entendu reprendre sa tâche. Et lui-même en avait fait de même. En dehors du fait qu'il ne voyait pas son assiette ni son collègue, la compagnie et cette situation, qui était presque normale, le détendait. Il s'en rendit compte et cela le calma un peu plus.  
Il se sentait en sécurité. Était-ce la présence du japonais ou le fait qu'il commence à se sentir lentement sombrer ?  
Il prit conscience qu'il était en train de tomber uniquement quand les bras d'Hanzo l'empêchèrent de chuter plus loin. Il grogna vaguement un remerciement alors qu'il le sentit venir le soulever puis le déposer sur le lit. Il l'entendit alors, lui sembla-t-il, tirer un drap d'un tiroir dont il couvrit son corps à défaut de pouvoir tirer sur les couvertures sur lesquelles il pesait déjà. Il aurait dû se changer. Il n'en avait pas la force. Tant pis, il dormirait en tenue d'intervention... il n'avait même pas pris la peine de se changer en rentrant. Pas même de se doucher. Pas même celle de fumer, nota-t-il. Il enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller.  
"M'ci"  
Il eut alors conscience que le japonais s'éloignait. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il sentit sa gorge se serrer. Il ne voulait pas être seul dans ce noir... dans cet univers qui avait perdu sa sécurité, ses volumes, ses couleurs...  
S'il n'avait pas été drogué, sans doute n'aurait-il jamais accepté de se rabaisser ainsi... mais il s'entendit cependant prononcer une plainte.  
"Reste... s'il te plait."  
Il y eut un nouveau silence puis la porte se referma. Un instant de flottement, il se demanda s'il était sorti, s'il l'avait laissé seul dans l'obscurité. Puis il l'entendit finalement bouger.  
Au bruit, il comprit qu'il devait y avoir un fauteuil dans la chambre et qu'Hanzo avait décidé de s'y installer.

Le silence était retombé. Il l'aurait sans doute trouvé lourd quelques jours plus tôt. Mais à cet instant, aveugle et se reposant uniquement sur ses autres sens, il se rendait compte que le silence n'en était jamais vraiment un. Il y avait d'abord son propre souffle, qu'il distinguait si bien, rythmé, profond. Puis plus loin, celui du japonais, les quelques bruissements qu'il faisait en se mettant à l'aise sur le fauteuil. Et plus difficilement perceptible, même inaudible à qui ne se concentre pas, il y avait tous ces bruits qui trahissaient la technologie autour d'eux : un petit « clac » très discret, régulier, venant d'un côté, le vrombissement électrique des moteurs de la porte… Et au-delà, la mer. Il l'entendait, s'écraser sur les rochers en contrebas… le vent soufflant à travers un passage trop étroit… Le silence n'était pas silence.

Il s'entendit inspirer plus fort, retenir un instant son souffle. Maintenant qu'il avait capté ces sons, il n'arrivait plus à s'en détacher et il avait l'impression d'une véritable cacophonie dans sa tête. Il repensa à bien des années plus tôt, dans sa petite chambre d'enfant. Il avait soudainement le souvenir vif de cette petite horloge mécanique conservée pour il ne savait trop quelle raison. Certaines nuits, il ne la captait pas. Mais si par malheur, un petit cliquetis du métal en marche lui parvenait, il n'entendait alors plus que ça et il lui était alors impossible de détacher son esprit et d'arriver à dormir. Combien de fois avait il étouffé sa face dans l'oreiller avec un grognement rageur contre ce mécanisme…  
Un frisson le parcourut. Même dans le noir, le monde vivait autour de lui. Il allait devoir apprendre…. Si ca continuait. Il ne voulait pas que ça continue… et même ainsi, même en aiguisant ses autres sens, il savait qu'il resterait un fardeau pour les siens désormais. Il était affaibli, vulnérable… De nouveau, l'idée de l'avenir vint le ronger.  
"Dors, je veille."  
C'est ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre.


	3. Chapitre 3

Le réveil fut difficile. Cet instant tout particulièrement : celui où il ouvrait les yeux en pensant que la pièce était juste très sombre. Avant que la réalité lui soit jeté au visage. Il était peut-être déjà midi qu'il n'en saurait rien. Il était dans le noir. Et le matin n'avait apporté aucune avancée, aucun soulagement. Il s'était laissé le temps avant d'ouvrir les paupières comme si toute la veille avait pu être un long cauchemar et que ce matin, il découvrirait qu'il voyait toujours. Il n'avait pas bougé s'offrant un délai, sous la chaleur de la couverture posée sur son dos. Mais les choses ne furent, bien entendu, pas si simples. Il sentit l'arête de son nez le picoter et ses yeux le bruler lentement.

Peut-être aurait-il craqué s'il n'avait pas perçu un mouvement. Il s'était figé, son instinct de survie lui hurlant de se concentrer. Il tendit les perceptions qui lui restait. Il sentait que quelque chose ou quelqu'un pesait contre ses pieds, au-dessus des draps. Il bougea prudemment une jambe et cela confirma ses soupçons. Il y avait bien une masse là… Il se crispa. Et dans un geste qu'il voulait rapide pour surprendre ce qui se trouvait là, il précipita son bras de métal. Les doigts de sa prothèse se refermèrent sur ce qui le dérangeait ainsi… simplement un oreiller qu'il avait délaissé. Il eut un rire nerveux… il était ridicule, bordel. Il paniquait pour un rien. Le noir était toujours prompt à réveiller des terreurs.

Il s'efforça alors au calme et à repousser ses craintes exacerbées. Le seul élément qui attira son attention fut un souffle régulier, sans doute endormi, venant de ce qu'il considérait comme un coin de la pièce. Hanzo ? Il était resté toute la nuit ? Il grimaça. Dormir dans un fauteuil…. Il avait signé pour un bon mal de dos au réveil. Mais… il avait fait ça pour lui ?

Il se redressa puis se passa une main sur le visage et grogna doucement. Il roula sur le côté, notant par ce même mouvement qu'il était encore habillé. Il s'était alors glissé hors des draps, tendant une main pour chercher le mur sans doute tout proche. Il trouva un petit meuble de rangement avant celui-ci, par un contact entre son pied et celui du mobilier, qui aurait été douloureux s'il n'avait pas porté ses bottes. Sérieusement ? Il avait dormi avec ses bottes ? Il avait vraiment du paraitre comme une loque aux yeux du japonais. Et il s'en dégoutait. Oh, il avait cette apparence de gaillard détendu. Mais il n'en soignait pas moins ce qu'il offrait aux yeux des autres, tout particulièrement aux collègues. Et encore une fois, il fut ébranlé. Comment savoir ça désormais ? Lui qui ne pouvait même plus voir son reflet dans un miroir. Il plaqua les deux mains sur le meuble et les serra.

Lui qui aimait tant profiter des choses de la vie… Il déglutit et ravala les larmes qu'il sentait monter. C'était si… il aurait sans doute préférer perdre l'autre bras plutôt que subir ça. Oui… assurément. Il refoula cette envie de craquer un bon coup. Il ne pouvait se permettre. Il devait inspirer une force… qu'il ne se sentait plus.

«McCree ? »

La voix du japonais le fit sursauter et il se retourna aussi vivement qu'un serpent, tapant dans le meuble dans le même mouvement.

« Hey là, c'est moi… » Hanzo avait baissé un peu le ton, comme s'il avait peur de l'effaroucher. Il avait donc tant l'air d'une bête pris au piège ? Il se dégoutait. Son corps se mit à trembler, tandis qu'il baissa la tête, honteux de ses réactions.

« Là… on se calme… » Jesse releva les yeux comme s'il voulait le fixer, en direction de sa voix qu'il entendait approcher. « Tu as réussi à dormir ? » L'américain hocha vaguement la tête. « C'est bien. Tu en avais besoin. »

Jesse ne pouvait s'empêcher au fond de lui de rire de l'ironie de la chose. Lui, le gaillard sociable et débrouillard était en train de sombrer dans la panique, voire la détresse, la plus profonde. Et c'était Hanzo, ce gars qui gardait tant ces distances avec tout le monde, qui était en train de l'aider à garder les pieds sur terre. Hanzo… leur relation était des plus formelles jusqu'ici et c'était la première fois hier soir, qu'il se retrouvait dans une situation où ils semblaient profiter de la présence l'un de l'autre. En frères d'armes. Comme il l'aurait fait lui-même avec Tracer, Morrison ou d'autres. Il s'étonnait même qu'il lui ait offert cela. Et… il réalisa. Hanzo devait avoir pitié de lui. Voilà qui éclairait tout sous un jour nouveau. Jesse se sentit devenir froid. Il n'avait besoin de la pitié de personne.

« Merci d'être resté cette nuit. » dit-il finalement, plus froidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il chercha les mots pour le congédier le plus poliment possible malgré l'horreur que lui faisait soudainement sa proposition d'aide. « Tu peux y aller. Je vais prendre une douche et je chercherai le réfectoire. »

Il sentit les doigts du japonais qui arrivaient tout juste à son contact se raviser. Non, il n'avait pas été aussi poli qu'il le voulait. Hanzo devait sentir le rejet soudain de sa personne. Il regrettait déjà. Mais il ne voulait pas que celui-ci ne vienne l'aider que pour la pitié qu'il inspirait.

Il mit alors fin aussi vite que possible à la discussion en partant dans la direction approximative où il savait trouver la salle de bain. Il progressa à tâtons jusqu'à trouver la porte qui s'ouvrit à son approche. Et il entendait bien que Hanzo n'avait pas bougé de sa place. Sans doute le suivait il des yeux. Il se raidit à cette idée. La porte se referma derrière lui et il soupira de soulagement. Il ne voulait pas être seul mais… Hanzo n'aurait jamais fait ce pas vers lui sans son handicap. Il en était certain.

Il vint alors prendre dans ses mains en coupe un peu d'eau au lavabo et vint se rincer le visage. Il sentait que sa précédente douche remontait déjà beaucoup trop, et en se passant les doigts sur le visage, il en conclut que son dernier rasage aussi. Il inspira profondément. La douche, c'était un chose. Il pensait pouvoir se débrouiller. Pour le reste… lui qui se pâmait d'être beau garçon, il allait devoir faire une croix sur certaines choses, semblait-il.

Il entreprit alors de se dévêtir et de se glisser derrière les parois de verre brouillé. Il tâtonnait pour repérer son environnement et lança finalement une commande vocale pour que l'eau vienne couler sur son corps. Ça faisait un bien fou. Savourant la brûlure sur sa peau, les mèches épaisses qui s'imbibaient d'eau et pesaient sur ses épaules, il s'efforça de se détendre. Trouver savon et shampooing prit un peu de temps mais à force d'exploration, il mit la main dessus. McCree entreprit alors un décrassage dans les règles de l'art, jusqu'à en laisser sa peau rouge d'avoir frotté. Pourquoi un tel acharnement ? Certes, il sentait la poudre, la poussière. Mais rien de moins que d'habitude après un retour de mission. On lui épargnait même l'odeur d'acier du sang. Ce nettoyage n'allait pas effacer la journée précédente. Alors il s'efforça de prendre plus son temps et de patience pour ce qui était de ses cheveux, essayant de profiter de la sensation de ses doigts de chair et d'acier glissant entre les mèches plus sombres maintenant qu'elles étaient gorgées d'eau.

Au moins, il serait présentable. Le souci du rasage attendrait. L'idée de tout couper l'horrifier. Il aimait son style. Il n'avait aucune envie de perdre dix ans d'âge en se rasant proprement comme les bons garçons…. Ouais comme Morrison quoi. Il aimait le côté rebelle qui se dégageait de son apparence, qu'il gardait depuis l'époque du gang. Cela lui rappelait une autre vie. Dont il ne voulait certes pas parler, mais qu'il refusait d'effacer de son passé. Peut-être serait-il temps d'évoluer ? Il ne voulait pas. Il trouverait une solution… et puis ça ne durerait pas, non ? Il se rendait compte que chaque heure qui passait rendait plus assurée la fin de l'histoire… il allait finir aveugle pour de bon. Alors quels seraient ces choix ? Des prothèses ? Il ne serait pas le premier à y recourir mais… il avait déjà connu la perte d'un bras. S'il le vivait plutôt bien aujourd'hui, il avait eu l'impression d'être défiguré à l'époque. Peut-être que pour ses yeux, ce serait la même chose…. Mais pour l'instant, l'idée le débectait. Il n'arrivait même pas à la formuler. Ses yeux étaient encore là. Ange lui avait confirmé. Ils ne voyaient rien mais ils étaient là, intacts, du point de vue extérieur. Et ça lui importait. Les remplacer… Son bras n'existait plus quand il l'avait remplacé. Ces yeux… ils étaient là, il les sentait encore. Il ne voulait pas les remplacer.

Bien sûr, il savait que Ange ferait tout pour l'y motiver. Bien sûr, elle savait qu'il allait lui tenir tête. Peut-être céderait il finalement, mais pour l'heure… peut-être le peu d'espoir encore en lui s'y refusait-il.

Une chose était certaine. Aveugle, il ne serait plus d'aucune utilité pour Overwatch. Et ça, il ne pouvait s'y résoudre.

Il éteignit finalement le jet d'eau et chercha une serviette pour se sécher, se frottant énergiquement avec. Il se demandait vaguement à quoi il ressemblait maintenant. Il donna un coup de peigne pour démêler ses cheveux, puis sortit de la salle d'eau. Evidemment, il avait oublié de prendre de quoi se changer. McCree avait été tellement pressé de fuir Hanzo... Il savait approximativement où se trouvait la malle avec ses affaires. Il s'y dirigeait quand il entendit un petit rire. Il se raidit mais l'identifia, surtout quand la voix de l'intrus commenta.  
« Mince, Jesse. Je vais être jaloux à l'idée qu'Angela puisse mater ça pendant tes visites médicales. »  
McCree renifla avec amusement à la remarque de Genji. Pas que celui-ci ne l'ait jamais vu dans le plus simple appareil ceci dit.  
« Jaloux, de moi ou d'elle ? »  
Son sourire s'étira alors qu'il s'était arrêté au milieu de la pièce, en tournant la tête dans la direction approximative où il devinait le cadet des Shimada.  
« Interprète comme tu veux. »  
Il le devina presque en train d'hausser les épaules avec un sourire complice. Hors des missions, Genji mettait bas le masque désormais. Son séjour avec Zenyatta lui avait permis de trouver une tranquillité d'esprit que Jesse lui enviait à cet instant.  
« Donc quand je mets un Shimada dehors, un autre surgit ? »  
Un raclement de gorge dans une autre direction lui affirma alors que non, Hanzo n'était pas parti et Jesse se sentit virer au rouge dans l'instant. Être dans le plus simple appareil devant Genji ne le gênait pas. Ils avaient partagé tellement de situations bien plus malaisantes... Par contre devant Hanzo…  
Il précipita alors sa recherche de la caisse pour s'habiller.  
« Ah euh, je t'avais pas entendu… »  
« Normal, il te regarde avec un air de carpe depuis qu'il a pu poser ses yeux sur ton exquise personne. »  
Jesse entendit nettement le coup porté à défaut de le voir. Une claque derrière le crane du cadet ? Et il devina, au bruit, un déplacement vif de Genji dans sa direction puis entendit l'ouverture de la caisse.  
« Allez met toi quelque chose sur le derrière. Tant de poils, Hanzo frôle la crise cardiaque. »  
« Genji ! » l'ainé avait protesté d'un ton de fauve mécontent.  
Et Jesse ne se fit pas prier pour enfiler au plus vite les vêtements tendus par le japonais. Enfin… il aurait aimé mais il se rendit vite compte de la difficulté de l'entreprise. Du bout des doigts, il cherchait les étiquettes pour savoir dans quel sens mettre les pièces de tissu, commençant par un boxer. Et cela lui prit déjà un temps beaucoup trop élevé à son gout. Surtout avec l'idée que Hanzo était dans la pièce.  
Pourquoi cet excès de pudeur ? Parce qu'il savait combien il devait paraitre rustre aux yeux de l'ainé des Shimada. Autant Genji était un jeune gars détendu qui savait s'amuser, autant Hanzo avait gardé l'éducation stricte subie auprès de sa famille. Les deux frères avaient grandi sous la tutelle du même père. Mais Hanzo, en tant qu'ainé, était destiné à prendre la tête de la famille. Ils s'étaient assurés qu'il soit à l'image de ce qu'on attendait dans ce clan de yakuzas. Et Jesse ne pouvait qu'affirmer que la différence entre les deux frères était aujourd'hui flagrante. Surtout maintenant que Genji avait retrouvé pleinement son envie de vivre. A y réfléchir de plus près, Hanzo était assez proche de ce que Jesse avait connu à l'arrivée de son cadet chez Blackwatch.  
À l'époque, Genji était en train de se familiariser avec son nouveau corps. Après une lutte acharnée contre son frère, dont il était sorti défait, le cadet avait dû se voir remplacer une grande partie de ses membres. Ce fut une épreuve difficile. Surtout pour un jeune homme plein d'entrain, qui aimait la vie. Qui en profitait à l'excès même, usant des moyens sans limite de sa famille pour se procurer des petits plaisirs. Et soudainement, il se retrouvait dépendant de tuyaux, de métal… Diminué.  
Jesse connaissait l'importance de la transformation chez lui. Et il savait combien cette époque avait été dure pour Genji. Il l'avait vu, silencieux, refermé sur lui-même, n'ouvrant la bouche que s'il avait réellement quelque chose à dire. Puis avec les années, le japonais s'était un peu détendu et s'était rapproché de McCree. Un peu plus encore quand Jesse avait perdu son bras. Genji avait joué un rôle important dans son acceptation de cette partie de lui. Si lui avait réussi à accepter un corps dont pratiquement la moitié était artificiel, alors Jesse n'avait pas le droit d'hurler à l'idée qu'un de ses bras le soit. Et puis, il avait hérité d'une prothèse des plus acceptables. Elle était sensible, précise, efficace. Une part de lui-même aujourd'hui.  
Angela avait aussi fait une partie du travail pour amener Genji à s'accepter. Ces deux-là étaient le jour et la nuit à l'époque. Et pourtant, un lien s'était tissé.  
Mais c'était sans doute son guide spirituel, Zenyatta, cet omniac qu'il avait rencontré après la chute d'Overwatch, qui avait fait la plus grosse part de travail après la chute d'Overwatch. Quand Jesse l'avait revu, il avait été surpris du changement. Il avait entendu Genji rire. Il l'avait vu vivre. Il avait revu le garçon qu'il avait été avant la confrontation avec Hanzo. Une version murie, certes, mais l'évolution naturelle de celui qu'il était alors. Pas cet ersatz assombri pour les épreuves de sa vie.  
Il sentit les mains du plus jeune des japonais venir retourner le tee-shirt qu'il s'efforçait d'enfiler sans arriver à vraiment s'y retrouver et il piqua un violent fard.  
« Je peux me débrouiller tout seul tu sais… »  
« Ne refuse pas les mains tendues, Jesse. On est des amis. »  
L'américain hocha vaguement la tête. Il aurait pu protester mais son esprit accrocha surtout une question.  
« Comment tu vas ? »  
« Pas trop de dégâts, grâce à toi. Angela est en train de voir pour arranger ça. Je serai pleinement sur pied d'ici quelques jours. Jesse, je… »  
« Ne va pas sur ce terrain, Genji » il s'était senti gronder comme un loup agacé et lançant une mise en garde. Il avait senti le changement de ton. « Ne t'excuse pas. Tu n'y es pour rien. »  
Alors le jeune Japonais garda le silence un moment.  
« Je peux quand même te dire merci ? »  
Jesse sembla peser le pour et le contre.  
« Tu peux. »  
« Merci, coyote. » Et Genji vint lui claquer l'épaule. Il devina qu'il faisait surement un clin d'œil. Et au silence qui dura ensuite un instant, sans doute que le Japonais se rendit certainement compte qu'il n'en percevrait rien. Alors, à défaut, il tapota son épaule plus doucement, comme pour lui assurer son soutien.

« Je venais voir si tout allait bien. Mais apparemment Hanzo veille au grain. »  
Jesse fut prêt à répliquer. Avant d'aller prendre sa douche, il avait viré l'ainé, qui était toujours là. Ne pouvait il respecter sa décision de ne pas vouloir être ainsi pris en pitié ?  
« Je n'ai pas besoin d'une baby-sitter »  
Il capta parfaitement cet instant où Hanzo avait voulu protester, entendant le froissement de ses vêtements quand il déplia ses bras visiblement croisés jusqu'ici et la main de son frère venir lui intimer le silence en se posant sur lui. Il captait des bruits si infimes et inutiles quand on a des yeux. Il se concentrait dessus et tentait d'y accoler des images.

« Oui, mais une baby-sitter de luxe comme ça, ça se refuse pas. Jesse, on veut juste t'aider, d'accord… ? Le temps qu'on sache à quoi s'en tenir et que tu t'habitues dans le cas où… »

« Où je resterai aveugle, où je serais plus foutu de me débrouiller seul et où je serais officiellement mis sur le carreau ? Je ne veux pas qu'on me prenne en pitié ! Rassurez-vous, je sais très bien prendre soin de moi-même. Si c'est pour me fixer avec des regards compatissants, se dire « oh le pauvre », vous pouvez bien vous foutre votre pitié au cul. Je suis un grand garçon, merci bien. Et… » il avait senti Genji qui s'apprêtait à parler à la façon dont il avait pris une inspiration avant et le coupa dans son élan. « Je suis sûr que ça part d'une bonne attention mais oubliez-moi. »

« Putain de tête de mule… » siffla le cadet qu'il entendit croiser les bras. Il connaissait bien ce bruit si distinctif chez lui entre métal et peau. Instinctivement, on devait faire attention à ce genre de petits détails sans réellement les relever. Il connaissait Genji depuis si longtemps et avait travaillé avec lui tant de fois qu'au final, il interprétait largement plus de choses de lui que d'Hanzo. En revanche, il n'arrivait pas à suivre ses déplacements. Il était tellement discret… Il allait lui greffer les talons d'Angela aux pieds. Eux au moins n'étaient pas discrets.

L'idée lui avait tiré un sourire. Mais il se reconcentra sur la discussion. Il fallait être sérieux s'il voulait se faire entendre. Cependant, avant qu'il ne complète sa pensée, Hanzo décida qu'il avait aussi voix au chapitre.

« Tu as pris soin de mon frère… Et pas juste hier. Pendant des années. Je n'ai pas su le faire mais toi, oui. Tu ne me fais pas pitié Jesse. Nullement. Tu es un homme débrouillard. Tu trouveras moyen de t'adapter, quoi qu'il arrive. Mais en revanche, je ne peux pas laisser décemment celui qui a protégé mon frère… »

« Hey ! C'était mutuel hein ! Je lui ai aussi sauvé la peau un paquet de fois ! »

« … Celui qui a protégé mon frère seul dans une situation compliquée comme celle-ci. Je t'apporte mon soutien, en tant que grand frère mais aussi en tant que frère d'arme. » continua Hanzo, malgré l'interruption de son cadet. Ce dernier protestait juste pour la forme et pour détendre l'attitude, bien trop formelle, de son ainé. Celui-ci le savait. Peut-être que Genji se doutait que celle-ci risquait de faire fuir Jesse. Toute cette notion de dette, d'honneur… C'était un poil trop solennel pour Jesse. Il en était sûr.

L'américain était resté figé en l'écoutant, semblant mesurer le poids de ces paroles. Quelque part, c'était un soulagement. Il aurait détesté qu'un homme comme Hanzo le prenne en pitié. Mais il n'aimait pas non plus l'idée qu'il se pense redevable. C'était ses choix après tout.

« SI je peux t'aider, McCree, laisse-moi faire… »

Il avait failli refuser dans la foulée. S'il acceptait, il allait se rendre dépendant. Il ne le désirait pas. Mais de l'aide…. Pour commencer…. Au début… et puis un peu de temps avec Hanzo en plus de cela… hum…  
Il hocha alors la tête, acquiesçant.

« D'accord, mais ne te force à rien… »

Il aurait peut-être dû refuser mais la présence si tranquille et silencieuse qu'imposait Hanzo avait quelque chose de rassurant. Lui qui se sentait si vulnérable, il savait qu'il ne risquait rien à ses côtés. Mais il se refusait à sembler trop affaibli… il refusait qu'il voie en lui un homme amoindri.

Mais comment ne pas l'être dans ce genre de moments ?

La main de Genji vint se serrer sur son épaule, lui assurant son soutien.

"Crois-moi, mon frangin est pas du genre à se forcer. S'il le fait, c'est qu'il le veut."

Jesse hocha lentement la tête. Vu sa situation... Hanzo était peut-être la meilleure chose qui puisse lui arriver. Une présence silencieuse mais à ses côtés, prêt à l'aider et lui évitant de s'embourber dans l'envie de se refermer sur lui-même... Il comprit alors que c'était exactement ce que Genji attendait de la présence de son frère auprès de lui. Eviter qu'il ne sombre. Le Japonais le connaissait trop bien. Genji l'avait connu à cette époque, celle de la perte de son bras, d'une part de lui-même... Aujourd'hui, il devait savoir à quoi s'attendre.

"Merci..."

Ce mot lui arrachait un morceau de fierté. Mais il le savait nécessaire à cet instant. Il acceptait ainsi la présence d'Hanzo, qui lui permettrait de mieux surmonter cette épreuve... L'ennui, c'est qu'il ignorait encore ce qu'elle serait... Une simple mise au défi temporaire ? Ou un handicap à vie, qu'il devra accepter ? Et dans le second cas, quelles seraient les voies s'offrant à lui ?


	4. Chapitre 4

Genji avait fini par les laisser seul, en tête à tête. Et un silence pesant s'était alors installé. Jusqu'à ce qu'Hanzo se racle la gorge.

"Euh, et donc..."

Jesse avait tourné la tête vers lui, la penchant légèrement sur le côté. Oui, le Japonais n'était clairement pas le plus à même de trouver des sujets pour briser le silence. Oh, il ne doutait pas de son intelligence et du nombre de sujets de cultures générales qu'il pouvait lui étaler sous le nez. Il ne voyait si souvent plongé dans une lecture. Et puis, il savait bien qu'il était le sérieux de la fratrie.

Mais il comprenait très bien cette gêne et le fait que rien ne lui vienne à l'esprit. En général, c'était cet instant précis que toutes personnes basiques se mettaient à parler du temps qu'il faisait ou sortait une anecdote ayant un vague rapport avec la discussion précédente.

Mais Hanzo n'était pas de ces personnes basiques. Il parlait rarement pour meubler, pour ne rien dire. Sa parole n'était pas usée inutilement. Mais il trouva tout de même un terrain pour rebondir.

"J'ai faim."

Sujet universel et qui convenait à tout le monde, surtout au matin. Effectivement, pas de prise de risque. Et une remarque utile, puisqu'elle l'invitait discrètement à répondre que lui aussi et donc à provoquer le déplacement vers le réfectoire. L'estomac de McCree répondit pour lui.

"Apparemment moi aussi. Allons manger."

L'idée lui caressa l'esprit de demander à Hanzo s'il pouvait ramener de quoi manger. Oui, il aurait aimé pouvoir se terrer dans son coin, éviter les remarques pleines de pitié que lui lanceraient les autres sans même y faire attention. Il savait parfaitement que personne ne voulait le blesser. Mais c'était si vite fait... Il était tellement naturel de voir et si facile de s'apitoyer sur quelqu'un qui en était incapable.

Il aurait aimé qu'on l'oublie un peu. Mais, au moins trois n'étaient pas disposés à le faire. Pour Genji et Angela, c'était normal. Mais la surprise venait d'Hanzo. Pas qu'il s'en plaigne.

Il l'entendit se diriger vers un coin de la pièce et un mécanisme s'enclencha. Au vent frais qui lui parvint, il comprit qu'Hanzo avait ouvert les rideaux de fer qui fermait la fenêtre de la chambre.

"Faut pas te sentir obligé de..."

"Ça sentait le chacal."

Puis il le sentit le pousser dans une direction et suivit. S'il prenait les repères établis, ils devaient aller vers la porte de la pièce. Il fut satisfait de l'entendre siffler pour s'ouvrir sur son passage.

Il souleva légèrement l'épaule pour demander à Hanzo de retirer sa main. Pas que le contact ne lui plaise pas : il ne se serait jamais plaint d'une main du Japonais sur son corps, oh ça non ! Mais en revanche, il se sentait beaucoup trop assisté. Il pouvait le suivre. Hanzo était infiniment plus discret qu'Angela mais il l'entendait. Les tissus de cette tenue, si traditionnelle, qu'Hanzo s'efforçait de porter, à laquelle McCree ne pouvait que concéder un certain charme, frottait à chacun de ses pas. Le cliquetis de ses bottes cerclées dé métal était très distinct sur le sol bétonné de la base. Pourtant, il aurait juré n'avoir jamais perçu ce genre de son avant. Se concentrait-il plus naturellement dessus ? Ou ses sens se renforçaient-ils, maintenant qu'eux savaient que cette cécité serait définitive ? Un frisson le parcourut.

Jesse s'arrêta soudain et Hanzo suivit. Il devina qu'il devait le regarder de façon interrogatrice mais le Japonais ne posa pas de question. L'américain tourna la tête pour s'orienter. Il entendait plus nettement le bruit de la mer.

"Y'a une sortie ici ?"

"Une espèce de balcon donnant au-dessus de la mer."

Alors Jesse s'était mis en quête de cette vue qu'il aurait adoré en temps normal. La mer le fascinait : avant son arrivée auprès de Blackwatch, jamais il n'avait vu d'étendues d'eau aussi larges. Depuis, il en avait vu, survolé, traversé. Ça ne devrait plus rien avoir d'exceptionnel. Mais il ne s'était pas lassé de la vue. Et là, il l'entendait. Tout proche. Mais hors de sa portée.

Il trouva finalement la porte qui ouvrait sur le point de vue et sentit la main d'Hanzo revenir sur son épaule.

"Ça va, je ne vais pas tomber, Hanzo..."

Mais la pression ne diminua pas et il l'accepta.

Alors, le vent frais lui engouffra les poumons et ses oreilles furent remplies des sons de la mer. L'eau se brisait sur les rochers en contrebas, le vent, quelques oiseaux marins... Il s'imaginait la scène à défaut de la voir et lâcha un soupir de satisfaction.

"Tu aimes la mer ?" avait demandé Hanzo, que ce soit par curiosité réelle ou pour briser le silence.

"J'adore. Gamin, c'était qu'une légende pour moi. On a pas ça dans le Nouveau Mexique. Puis j'ai vu des mers, des océans, … j'ai même appris à nager. Reyes a insisté. Il avait une réputation de mec dur. Et il l'était d'ailleurs. Mais il prenait le temps pour les choses qui le nécessitait. Me foutre dans un grand bassin... la première fois, ça a été une véritable..."

Sa voix se cassa soudainement.

"Reyes... Il est où ?"

"Quelque part dans la base. Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je peux me renseigner."

Jesse hocha la tête. Il semblait observer la mer sans la voir, perdre son regard dans le lointain sans même pouvoir profiter de la vue, ses mains crispées sur la rambarde qui les séparaient du vide. II inspira profondément.

"Ce... Reyes... Personne n'en parle. J'ai du mal à situer..." finit par dire Hanzo sans trop savoir s'il se lançait sur une pente des plus glissantes ou s'il arriverait à calmer l'esprit de l'américain en le poussant dans cette direction.

Celui-ci garda le silence un petit moment. Puis, il finit par reprendre la parole, d'une voix plus rauque, usée par le cigare et la vie. Mince... Bientôt vingt-quatre heures sans fumer... ça ne devait pas aider sa nervosité ça... Il tapota la poche de son pantalon et la trouva vide. Sa boite était restée dans sa chambre. Il fronça le nez.

"Reyes était le commandant de Blackwatch. Ça, tu connais bien." Il eut un petit reniflement amusé. Combien de missions l'organisation secrète avait-elle menée contre la famille de yakuzas ? Un bon paquet... il n'en avait pas fait le compte.

"Ah... Je vois." Il fut surpris en revanche de l'entendre continuer.

"Quand j'avais seize ans, j'avais déjà un casier suffisamment rempli pour être certain de finir en prison à vie. J'ai été imprudent, je me suis fait attraper. Je me suis retrouvé face à un latino au regard sombre qui semblait ne pas avoir ri depuis l'an 2000. Il m'a fait franchement flipper. Il m'a gentiment fait comprendre qu'il avait un contrat à me proposer. Marcher avec lui, ou crever au fond de la pire prison qu'il arriverait à me dégoter. Le genre de contrat où t'as pas vraiment le choix quoi..."

"Il m'a l'air, ma foi, adorable." avec un petit reniflement amusé. Pourquoi tout le monde semblait si pressé de récupérer quelqu'un qui semblait aussi peu sympathique ? Enfin... les membres d'Overwatch avaient parfois des choix étranges... après tout, ils l'avaient accepté, lui.

"Il m'a dressé. Y'a pas d'autre terme. Il a serré le collier autour de ma gorge à la limite de m'étrangler, me laissant respirer quand il le désirait lui. J'ai marché au pas." Il marqua une pause. "Le tout agrémenté de compliments. Je crois qu'au final, il s'y est pris avec moi comme avec un roquet agressif qui demande de voir son éducation reprise à zéro. Je le détestais. Au début. Après... Va savoir si c'est le syndrome de Stockholm ou juste qu'au final, je me suis rendu compte que j'étais un petit con qui bousillait sa vie et celle des autres. Mais j'ai fini par l'apprécier et voir les efforts et le temps qu'il m'offrait pour faire de moi quelqu'un de bien. C'est un chic type Gabriel... Je crois qu'au fond, il a fait le travail d'un père avec moi..."

Hanzo avait écouté dans un silence respectueux et il avait baissé les yeux tout en absorbant les informations. Lui-même avait connu une éducation stricte, où le moindre écart lui était interdit. Mais chez lui, ça avait été naturel dès son plus jeune âge. Premier né du chef de famille, il était destiné à reprendre le flambeau. Il devait donc être à la hauteur. Son père n'était pas un monstre. Il était même plutôt agréable mais il savait être très strict et rappeler sans cesse quels étaient ces devoirs à son ainé. Pendant que le cadet n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, ne s'affichant nullement en soutien face aux responsabilités qui pesaient sur ses épaules à lui, l'ainé.

Finalement, ils n'étaient peut-être pas si éloignés l'un de l'autre sur certains points et trouveraient potentiellement quelques sujets de discussion.

"Et ce connard est censé être mort dans l'attentat du quartier général d'Overwatch. On lui a même fait porter le chapeau. Je n'y ai pas cru mais le peuple croit les médias. Et il était le parfait bouc émissaire pour ça... qui plus est puni puisque décédé pendant. J'ai eu une discussion avec Jack. Il m'a confirmé que Gabriel n'y était pour rien. Que ça s'est certainement joué à peu parce qu'il était en train de péter un câble. Mais que pour ce coup-là, il était innocent."

Il y eut un silence puis il reprit.

"Quelques temps plus tôt, Reyes m'avait demandé de me barrer. Genji en a fait de même. Il devait se douter que quelque chose se tramait. Ça m'a foutu en rogne de me sentir rejeter, bordel... je lui ai claqué la porte au nez et j'ai même pas tenté de le recontacter."

Le Japonais ne décrochait pas un mot, observant Jesse, ses expressions que le manque de cigare empêchait de cacher en partie. Au premier abord, quand on voyait Jesse, c'était dur d'imaginer autre chose sous son apparence de sale gosse, qui laissait entrevoir une grande immaturité et semblait ne pas apprécier les responsabilités.

Mais les faits étaient là. L'américain était bien plus complexe qu'il n'y paraissait. Belle façade qu'il offrait. Hanzo ne pouvait qu'en témoigner. Il s'était fait avoir. Lui aussi l'avait d'abord pris pour quelqu'un de simple qui n'avait pas grand-chose à faire au milieu du groupe. Il l'avait jugé même relativement déplacé au sein de la nouvelle Overwatch... ironique quand lui-même venait tout juste de débarquer alors que McCree y avait une place réservée.

Mais il aurait dû s'en douter. Jack n'était pas du genre à accepter les éléments inutiles.

"Et voilà qu'il revient... qu'il est de l'autre côté maintenant. Il travaille pour la Griffe ? Il l'a traqué pendant des années ! Je ne comprends pas ce revirement... Pourquoi il me fait ça ?"

Hanzo fronça les sourcils. Visiblement, Jesse le prenait comme un affront personnel. Il le vit crisper les mains plus fermement et sous celle artificielle, il vit la rambarde plier, compressée par les muscles d'acier... Il hésita à le prévenir mais n'en fit rien, se contentant de rester concentrer pour arrêter McCree si cela devenait dangereux pour lui.

"Il aurait pu donner des nouvelles ! Connard... Il aurait dû... pu... "

Le Japonais vit nettement la mâchoire de l'américain trembler avant qu'il ne recule finalement. Ses notions d'anglais devinrent soudainement insuffisantes pour suivre le flot de paroles de Jesse. Mais le peu qu'il comprit lui assura qu'il s'agissait d'insultes très imagées mettant en scène un tacos, un cul, un poney, et... Non, il ne voulait pas en savoir plus en fait.

Il le laissa se défouler tout en gardant un œil méfiant sur lui. Il savait jusqu'où la colère pouvait pousser les gens... il ne le savait que trop bien... Genji... Il secoua la tête vivement. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'apitoyer - encore – sur son sort.

L'américain s'époumona au-dessus de la mer, envoyant sa rage aux vagues. Il pivota soudain et son poing en métal vint rencontrer la surface de la falaise qui fermait le balcon sur sa gauche. Visiblement guère satisfait de l'effet ressenti, il leva le second, prêt à en faire autant. Et le Japonais décida d'intervenir à ce moment, afin d'éviter qu'il s'abime la main sur la roche, lui attrapant le bras.

Il ne sut pas lequel fut le plus surpris. Les yeux de Jesse s'étaient arrondis et ses pupilles dilatées comme celles d'un chat. Hanzo avait confiance en sa propre force, pratiquant l'archerie depuis sa tendre enfance. Mais il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle puissance dans le geste de l'américain.

Aussi, s'il réussit à arrêter sa main avant qu'elle ne rencontre la rocaille, il avait été propulsé vers l'avant et se retrouvait, tenant fermement sa prise, appuyé contre lui. Tous deux respiraient fortement et le Japonais restait sur ces gardes. Il pouvait facilement devenir la prochaine cible. Mais le bras de Jesse retomba mollement en même temps que son front venait s'appuyer contre son épaule.

Il sentit son souffle saccadé un instant puis celui-ci se calma graduellement. Hanzo se retrouvait bien dépourvu à cet instant. C'est le genre de moment où toute son éducation lui hurlait "dégage toi" mais il ne voulait pas... Jesse avait besoin de son soutien. Chez lui, on ne se permettait pas ce genre de contact, surtout pas avec quelqu'un avec qui on n'était pas particulièrement proche et... Il détourna légèrement le regard, gêné mais ne le repoussa pas, espérant que celui-ci ne sentirait pas combien il était tendu. Il hésita un instant, ne sachant pas trop comment poser son bras. Puis, il lui pressa doucement le dos.

Il le sentait se calmer. Il capta qu'il fermait les yeux, malgré le fait que ceux-ci ne voyaient déjà plus.

Dans le calme étrange après la tempête qu'il venait de déchainer, Jesse se concentrait sur le cœur qu'il entendait battre et sur le souffle contre son oreille. Il entendait vaguement tout ce qui les entourait. Mais toute son attention était tournée vers Hanzo. Comme s'il pouvait l'empêcher de craquer, comme s'il pouvait lui offrir un soutien dans le brouillard qui l'entourait.

C'était ridicule. Hanzo n'était qu'un collègue. Même pas réellement un ami. Il le connaissait à peine. Oh, il avait bien entendu parler de lui au cours des nombreuses conversations avec Genji et il en savait plus qu'il ne l'admettrait. Mais le lien entre eux n'était pas réel. Ou trop récent pour qu'ils le ressentent déjà. Ce n'était pas son genre de s'accrocher ainsi à un roc qui risquait de s'effriter sous sa prise.

"Je vais devoir parler à Gabriel... je dois le voir."  
"Allons manger avant, McCree. Tu n'as presque rien avalé hier soir. Et tu as besoin de reprendre des forces."

Il le sentit hocher la tête même s'il ne répondit pas vocalement. Et lentement, l'américain se recula de lui et le Japonais retira sa main de son dos après lui avoir tapoter une dernière fois.

"Allez viens..."

"Besoin de fumer un coup..."

"J'irai te chercher tes cigares après. Pour l'instant, manger." Et Hanzo le poussa en avant.

Arrivés à une certaine distance du réfectoire, Hanzo sentit bien qu'il n'avait plus à guider l'américain. Le nez au vent, celui-ci avait repéré l'odeur de café et, tel un prédateur sur une piste fraiche, il la suivait.

Il passa la porte qui s'ouvrit tout juste sur son passage, au point que Jesse capta le souffle de vent de celle-ci, et qu'il se figea un bref instant. Ce fut la voix de Genji qui le guida ensuite. Hanzo ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle et évita, en le déplaçant sur le côté, une douche de chocolat chaud sur Tracer – interdite de café, directive de Jack – pendant qu'Ana soulevait tranquillement sa tasse de thé pour échapper au même sort.

"McCree, attend... doucement..."  
"Y'a Genji, je l'entends."  
"Je sais, je le vois. Mais si tu pouvais éviter de retourner toute la pièce..."  
Genji lui attrapa alors le poignet.  
"Là, assis. Café ?"  
"Plutôt deux fois qu'une." dit l'américain en s'asseyant.  
"La même pour moi, Hanzo. Angela ?"  
Le médecin eut un petit sourire amusé.  
"J'ai eu ma part, et Hanzo n'est pas un garçon de café, tu sais."  
"Non, mais c'est mon adorable grand frère."  
Hanzo roula des yeux et envoya une main que Jesse entendit nettement claquer l'arrière du crâne du cadet. Il aurait donné cher pour voir la tête du Japonais ainsi maltraité par son jeune frère, qui en profitait beaucoup trop. Mais c'était de bonne guerre. L'ainé s'éloigna finalement et Jesse lâcha un petit soupir.

Tournant la tête en tous sens, il s'efforça alors de repérer chacun des membres de l'Overwatch renaissante qui se trouvait autour de lui. Genji était sur son côté gauche, assis, et à l'odeur, il devait avoir récupéré un truc fruité. De la compote ? Ou un jus de fruit peut-être ? Il renifla plus fort pour tenter d'identifier, bougeant un peu pour se rapprocher. Et il entendit le déplacement d'air quand le Japonais rapprocha sa proie.

"C'est ça que tu veux ?"  
"C'est quoi ?"  
"Compote de pommes. Rien de bien sophistiqué."

Jesse hocha alors la tête et partit aussitôt se concentrer sur une autre sensation apportée par ses sens. Y'avait ce cliquetis qu'il identifia comme les talons portés par Angela, qui tapotaient contre le pied de sa chaise.

A son entrée, les voix s'étaient tues. Il le notait d'autant plus maintenant que les conversations reprenaient doucement. Plus loin, il entendait distinctivement la forte voix à l'accent prononcé qu'il n'eut aucun mal à mettre sur le visage de Reinhardt. Et au bruit de la cuillère tournant dans la tasse, il supposa qu'Ana était non loin de lui. Et... un mouvement approchant. Un geste hésitant ? Il tourna la tête dans la direction approximative.

"Jesse..."

La voix de Lena lui semblait avoir quelque chose de brisée mais il la reconnut cependant sans souci. En revanche, cette façon de bouger, ce n'était pas elle. Il baissa les yeux. Un frottement ? Elle était en train de se torturer nerveusement les doigts comprit il soudainement. Elle était en plein stress. Devant lui ? Il fronça les sourcils.

"Je suis désolée, Jesse... tellement désolée... je..." Elle parlait lentement. Tellement lentement que ça n'en était pas naturel chez elle. Il la sentait tellement mal à l'aise.

"Lena..."

"Jesse !" Il sentit les nerfs de la jeune femme craquer et eut un mouvement de recul soudain quand elle vint le serrer contre lui, glapissant des excuses. McCree resta un moment les bras ouverts d'avoir eu le réflexe de vouloir la retenir quand il l'avait capté en approche mais ne sachant plus quoi faire maintenant qu'elle l'avait pris de vitesse et pépiait des mots d'excuses à une vitesse infernale... même pour lui.

"Lena... calme toi. Je... Ça va. Je suis en vie. Lena..."

Il se retrouvait bien ennuyé à cet instant. Oui, une part de lui en voulait à Tracer. Elle avait pris des risques, elle les avait exposés. Mais sans son action, peut-être qu'ils ne seraient pas là en train de parler. Et puis, c'est lui qui avait fait ses choix... il subissait les conséquences de ces propres actes.

Il la saisit plus fermement par les épaules pour la faire reculer. Il s'en voulait un peu d'avoir cette discussion devant tant de monde mais c'était elle qui était venu le chercher au pire moment. Chacun assumerait ses actions.

"Lena ! Tu m'écoutes oui ?"

Elle se tut soudainement et il en fut soulagé. Pourtant les babillages de Tracer ne l'avaient jamais dérangé. Il en fallait bien plus pour l'ennuyer. Une partie de lui réalisa qu'elle brouillait ses sens. Oui, c'était comme si quelqu'un mettait une main devant ses yeux et l'empêchait ainsi de capter une partie du monde qui l'entourait. Elle parasitait son ouïe, si précieuse désormais.

Il s'efforça cependant à rester calme, pressant ses mains sur les poignets de la jeune fille pour lui affirmer son autorité à cet instant.

«On vit pas dans un monde sans risques. On a pas choisi une vie sans accroc. Alors oui, parfois, ça nous pète au nez. Crois moi, je préférerai qu'on ai jamais eu de raison d'avoir cette discussion. Mais je refuse que tu culpabilises ainsi. Si tu n'étais pas intervenue, Genji aurait tout autant été en danger. On aurait peut-être réussi à détourner son attention. Peut-être. Ou peut-être pas. On ne saura pas. Mais dans la situation, sur cet instant précis, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait tandis qu'on arrivait à rien. Alors cesse de geindre. »

Jesse se demandait s'il croyait lui-même la moitié de ses paroles. Il voulait s'accrocher à l'idée que sa condition d'aujourd'hui était inévitable.

Si Lena n'était pas intervenue, Genji serait mort. Il était trop proche de leur adversaire. S'il ce dernier l'avait remarqué, ou même juste pivoté pour attaquer une autre cible, Genji aurait été écrasé en un instant… Ses yeux n'étaient pas un lourd tribut à payer pour la vie d'un de ses frères de meute.

« C'est mon choix. Et je ne t'en veux pas…. D'accord ? »

Elle inclina lentement la tête et Genji lui illustra de mettre des mots sur son geste, lui rappelant que McCree ne pouvait accuser réception d'une réponse visuelle. Elle bredouilla alors.

« Je reste désolée… Mais… d'accord… je vais essayer d'arrêter de culpabiliser. »

Alors Jesse décocha un vague sourire qu'il voulait rassurant. Mais ses lèvres n'arrivaient pas à être honnêtes. Il relâcha finalement ses poignets.

« Allez Lena… respire. Je t'en veux pas. »

« Merci Jesse… »

Hanzo avait dû rester un peu à l'écart, attendant que la tempête passe. Et maintenant qu'il sentait le reflux, il venait disposer de quoi manger devant eux, attirant instantanément l'attention de l'américain quand l'odeur du café vint titiller ses narines.

Au fond de lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que de toute façon, cette scène était inévitable. Forcément que Lena s'en voulait… elle était bien trop accrochée au bonheur de chacun dans l'équipe. Alors l'idée d'avoir blessé un d'entre eux… ça devait la ronger. Il espérait que cette discussion arriverait à faire taire sa culpabilité. Et lui ? Peut-être que ça aurait été bon de trouver un bouc émissaire, de tenter de remettre la faute sur quelqu'un d'autre pour extérioriser sa douleur. Non… Lena ne méritait pas qu'une brute dans son genre, sans subtilité, vienne abimer ce petit cœur tout mou qu'elle était. Si adorable. Et pourtant un noyau dur de l'équipe.

Bref… les choses sérieuses l'attendaient. Il était où ce café ?


	5. Chapitre5

Il aurait peut-être dû prendre plus de temps avant cette confrontation. Mais quelque chose brulait en lui. Il voulait des réponses. Il voulait savoir pourquoi il avait été une seconde fois orphelin d'un père. Une part de lui criait qu'il était ridicule. Il avait largement l'âge d'assumer seul à la mort présumée de Reyes. Mais celui-ci avait été son garde-fou tant d'années… Il avait grandi à ses côtés, il était devenu un homme sous sa garde, il avait appris autant à obéir qu'à apprécier cela.

Il avait toujours gardé un fond rebelle et Gabriel avait toujours été volontaire à lui lâcher du lest quand il en avait besoin. Une fois qu'il fut assuré qu'il reviendrait au pied dans la seconde où il lui demanderait.

Ouais, un roquet mal dressé, qui était devenu un chien fou répondant parfaitement aux ordres de son maitre.

Jesse ne regrettait pas. Non, il aimait avoir changé. Avant que sa conscience ne veuille bien accepter que ses choix étaient de ses propres faits, il trouvait toujours des excuses à son comportement. C'était la faute de ce monde injuste s'il avait grandi ainsi, comme un loup parmi les hommes. Il n'aurait jamais eu à voler, tromper… tuer… si le monde avait été plus équitable.

Un jour qu'il ressortait cette vieille rengaine pour justifier il ne savait plus trop quoi, Reyes l'avait attrapé par le col et collé contre un mur. Il lui avait alors craché la vérité au visage. On était ce qu'on voulait bien devenir. Si on acceptait de faire une croix sur son honneur au point d'accepter de tirer sur des civils pour dévaliser leurs richesses, qu'on considérait que la vie d'un homme valait moins que la sienne, alors on était juste une raclure. Surtout que son gang, les Deadlocks, ne manquait plus de grand-chose à l'époque. Ils se débrouillaient bien et ils avaient largement les moyens de se nourrir. On ne pouvait même plus invoquer la nécessité de survie. Gabriel avait forcé Jesse à trier les faits après les avoir analysés.

Tuer était parfois une nécessité. Ça ne faisait même pas frémir le latino. Oui, il était capable de tirer une balle entre les deux yeux de quelqu'un sans en ressentir la moindre culpabilité. Parce que, comme il l'avait si bien exposé au jeune chien fou, il agissait pour le bien du plus grand nombre. Certaines vies étaient des sacrifices nécessaires pour rendre celles des autres meilleures. Jesse avait frémi : il faisait partie de ceux-ci, de ces hommes qui avaient agi d'une manière à faire souffrir les autres et dont l'existence même provoquait malheur et deuil. Il avait alors réalisé combien Reyes avait dû voir du potentiel en lui pour lui offrir cette chance… et qu'il n'hésiterait sans doute nullement à lui mettre une balle dans le crâne s'il se montrait réticent à changer pour le mieux.

Ça l'avait étrangement refroidi. Puis les mois étaient passés, ponctués par des entrainements violents, qui avaient eu le mérite de lui permettre de défouler son trop plein d'énergies et de rages. Il s'était peu à peu laisser apprivoiser par les félicitations pour ses efforts. Il se rappelait d'une main venant tapoter son épaule comme on flatte le flan d'une monture docile, alors qu'il avait du mal à retrouver son souffle après un exercice ayant duré des heures durant. Gabriel était avare en compliment. Chacun de ceux qu'il lui faisait avivait une satisfaction que Jesse avait pris du temps à accepter. Il était ravi de lui plaire.

Et maintenant, comment réagir alors que Reyes était du côté des tueurs, des terroristes qui mettaient la population en danger, bien souvent uniquement pour les récompenses pécuniaires que cela rapporterait… Les Deadlocks étaient des enfants de cœur à côté d'eux. Comment l'homme qui lui avait inculqué de la morale pouvait avoir basculé ainsi ? Comment pouvait-il les avoir trahis si sommairement ?

Il voulait des réponses. Il les aurait.

Hanzo marchait à ses côtés, silencieux, tandis que Jesse s'était perdu dans ses souvenirs. Ils parcouraient les couloirs, dirigés par le Japonais, selon les instructions données par Ana. Celle-ci avait semblé quelque peu réticente à dire au cowboy où il trouverait son ancien mentor. Mais elle avait finalement indiqué comment se rendre au quartier sécurisé où il avait été enfermé. Maintenant, il comptait sur l'ainé des Shimada pour l'y guider.

« On y est » avait finalement annoncé ce dernier en s'arrêtant. « Tu veux que je te laisse seul ? »

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Ça ne durera qu'une minute… ce vieux con de bouffeur de tacos me doit des explications. »

Hanzo acquiesça vocalement, puis ouvrit la porte. Il le devança dans la pièce qui donnait l'accès aux cellules de la base. Son regard le plus froid parcourut la pièce jusqu'à tomber sur celui que Jesse venait voir.

Le Faucheur était assis sur le banc à sa disposition dans la pièce, derrière le champ de protection programmé par Winston pour le retenir dans sa prison, le rendant incapable de sortir en usant sa forme brumeuse. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Hanzo voyait l'homme. Mais il n'avait jamais pu réellement l'observer en détail. Là, il avait toute la latitude de le détailler. Bien sûr, son regard fut en premier lieu attiré par le masque blanc sur sa face. Si on n'y attardait pas vraiment, on aurait pu croire de l'os. Tout dans sa forme évoquait le crâne, la mort. Il était admirablement bien façonné pour inspirer la peur, il devait le reconnaitre. Seul point blanc dans une tenue uniformément noire, qui se déployait autour de lui en une cape sombre qui évoquait la nuit et les dangers de celle-ci.

Oui, tout est artistiquement fait. Il fallait bien l'accorder. Même lui avait senti un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Un peu comme quand un fauve s'approchait et que, malgré la glace entre vous, votre instinct vous rappelait que vous étiez une proie.

Il tourna la tête sur le côté, lâchant sa contemplation pour surveiller Jesse. Celui-ci avait progressé en suivant le mur, le bout des doigts glissant le long. Il le considéra bien assez près pour entretenir une conversation. Il tendit alors la main vers lui, prêt à lui attraper l'épaule mais l'américain se figea avant que le Japonais ne le touche. Il avait alors tourné la tête pour tenter de repérer quelque chose qui trahirait la présence de son ancien mentor. Il captait parfaitement Hanzo mais... y'avait cette vibration constante qui l'empêchait d'arriver à repérer Gabriel. Il savait qu'ils l'avaient enfermé dans un champ de force. Ça devait être ça. Mais ça perturbait son ouïe.

« Jesse » La voix du Faucheur correspondait exactement à ce qu'on pouvait attendre de lui. Un nouveau frisson avait couru la surface de la peau de l'asiatique, alors qu'il tournait la tête vers celui qui parlait. Dès que son prénom fut prononcé, que Jesse eut repéré où se trouvait approximativement sa proie, son visage s'était totalement fermé. Il avait tourné un bref instant la tête vers le Japonais, semblant peser le pour et le contre de le laisser là, qu'il puisse voir cette part intime de lui. Mais il se refusa à lui dire de sortir. Et son regard vide, pourtant enflammé de douleur et de rage, se braqua dans la direction que Reyes lui avait offert comme repère de sa position.

Un instant, seul le silence plana. C'était insupportable de le savoir là et de ne pouvoir le voir, de ne pouvoir lui faire face. Quand Jack leur avait appris l'identité du Faucheur et sa volonté de le capturer, Jesse y avait vu l'opportunité de lui dire dans le blanc des yeux ce qu'il pensait. Et même cette victoire-là, on lui avait retiré. Sa gorge s'était serrée sous l'aigreur qu'il ressentait. Et il cracha ses mots comme un serpent son venin.

"T'as intérêt d'avoir une putain de raison d'avoir fait ça, Gabriel..."

"J'ai mes raisons."

"Ouais, bah j'aimerai bien les entendre ! Des raisons suffisamment bonnes pour nous trahir ?"

"Je n'ai trahi personne."

"Mon cul ! Quand on s'allie à la Griffe pour nous faire face, on..."

"Nuance, je me suis allié à la Griffe bien avant que vous ne décidiez de remettre Overwatch sur pied. Du coup, qui s'oppose à qui ?"

Jesse était sur le point de répondre, un doigt tendu vers Reyes, fulminant mais il s'était tu. Hanzo pouvait percevoir toute cette colère qui bouillonnait si proche de la surface. Il ne pensait pas avoir déjà vu l'américain aussi proche d'une rage noire.

C'était une véritable trahison aux yeux de Jesse. Des années à devenir un homme – presque – honnête pour les beaux yeux de quelqu'un qui aujourd'hui était allé contre les principes qu'il lui avait rentré dans le crâne. Il prendrait un tel plaisir à venir lui écraser son poing dans la figure s'il le pouvait. L'argument que le sacrifice pouvait être valable n'était même plus acceptable à ce niveau. Rien ne permettait d'accepter les crimes de la Griffe. Jesse se rendit compte qu'il en ressentait même une certaine nausée tellement son estomac s'était compressé sous la nervosité.

"Tu bosses avec des terroristes, nos anciens ennemis ! Tu bosses avec les mecs qui ont tué je ne sais combien des nôtres. Même un de tes amis ! Je te rappelle que ces détraqués ont lavé le cerveau de LaCroix pour qu'elle butte son mari. Un de tes amis !"

"Il faut ce qu'il faut."

"Tu comptes m'expliquer ou pas ? Tu me dois bien ça ! Putain Gabriel ! Tu te rends compte que... que..."

S'était-il vraiment rendu compte de combien cela le rongeait depuis qu'il avait appris ? Avant que sa cécité et le trouble qu'elle avait réveillé ne viennent prendre la majorité de ses pensées, il avait senti l'incompréhension le ronger et il s'était replongé dans ses souvenirs les plus sombres. Ces dernières années... combien de fois avait-il pensé que Gabriel lui aurait écrasé le nez dans la boue s'il avait vu l'homme qu'il était devenu ? Il s'était senti mal vis-à-vis de lui, coupable de s'être laissé tomber si bas. Quelle douce ironie. Tout ce mauvais sang pourquoi ? Pour découvrir qu'il avait fait bien pire.

"Après l'annonce de ta mort, j'ai... putain..."

Il se souvenait du jour où il avait appris sa mort. Il avait déjà quitté le service quelques jours plus tôt. Sur son ordre. Oui, il n'avait pas été question de fuir. Le vent tournait. Gabriel l'avait poussé vers la sortie. Pour le protéger ? C'est ce qu'il avait pensé. Mais impossible d'avoir une vraie réponse. Il avait alors mis les voiles, s'attendant à un appel quelques jours plus tard. A des explications.

Il était dans un vieux pub allemand quand il avait appris la nouvelle. Une télé diffusait en boucle les infos pendant qu'il sirotait une bière. Il était seul. Genji l'avait accompagné dans leur départ commun, puis avait décidé de partir de son côté. Il lui avait laissé un numéro de téléphone pour le joindre au besoin. Puis, plus de nouvelles depuis plus de trois jours.

Son regard s'était envahi d'effroi quand on avait montré le quartier général d'Overwatch. Il ne restait que des gravats en flamme. Aussitôt, les soupçons s'étaient tournés vers la si diabolisée Blackwatch et en particulier vers son commandant, Gabriel Reyes. Celui-ci aurait, dans un dernier geste, décidé de détruire ce qui restait de l'organisation mourante. Sa photo tournait en boucle, avec quelques commentaires sur sa carrière. Les détails les plus noirs, pour qu'on lui accroche bien l'étiquette de monstre sur la face. Les journalistes appuyaient énormément sur sa mort confirmée dans l'attentat pour satisfaire leur audience, qui y verrait une justice.  
Jesse n'avait pas réussi à décrocher son regard du portrait pendant plusieurs minutes, les yeux brouillés par l'horreur et l'esprit embrumé par un nombre ingérable de questions.

Reyes l'avait dégagé de là-bas pour éviter qu'il ne compte dans les victimes ? Avait-il vraiment fait cela ? Non, il n'y croyait pas une seconde... Avait-il été mis au courant d'une façon ou d'une autre et l'avait éloigné? Pourquoi n'avait-il rien empêché ? Et s'il était resté... Aurait-il pu éviter ce massacre ?

C'est quand l'écran fit défiler des images de la flamboyante Overwatch, avec sa face était affichée en gros plan, qu'il réalisa que les regards se tournaient vers lui. Il avait alors payé sa consommation et avait fui avec ses questions.

Non, Reyes n'avait pas pu faire cela. Il en était persuadé. Il était innocent... il voulait croire en lui. La pluie tombait en averse dehors et il avait traversé la rue, captant vaguement les pneus crissant pour l'éviter.

Si on lui demandait aujourd'hui, il aurait du mal à répondre sur ce qu'il avait vraiment fait pendant les temps qui avaient suivi. Presque pendant plus de deux mois, il savait qu'il avait occupé la même chambre d'hôtel, se faisant livrer ses plats à domicile, entassant les cadavres de bouteilles, s'empâtant, ne trouvant un vague plaisir que dans la sensation de se sentir flotter à la limite de la conscience, sur ce lit qu'il ne quittait qu'à peine. Il était devenu une vraie loque sans but, sans espoir. Parfois, il entendait son téléphone vibrer. Il lui lançait un vague regard, voyait le numéro de Genji, mais n'y répondait pas.

Il s'était totalement refermé sur lui-même.

Puis l'hôtel avait décidé de le mettre dehors après une vague histoire de trou de six coups dans le plafond – quoi ? Ils faisaient un bruit monstre à faire grincer le lit à l'étage supérieur ! - et il avait alors été encore plus perdu, sans repère.

Quand dans un élan de lucidité il avait tenté de contacter Genji, il n'avait pas eu de réponse. Furieux, il avait détruit l'appareil.

La suite ? Il se souvenait d'avoir déambulé de ville en ville, enfourchant une moto payée avec ce qui lui restait d'économie - il avait d'ailleurs noté que son compte bancaire avait reçu une jolie somme dont il ignorait la provenance. Mais il devinait que c'était signé Reyes. Un héritage pour celui qui fut pratiquement un fils pour lui ? - et vivant d'amour et d'eau fraiche. Chaque nuit, il avait un lit différent, si possible chauffé par un corps. Il avait largement profité de son physique avantageux et de ses manies de baroudeurs pour faire tomber sous le charme de l'aventurier de passage quelques victimes parfaitement volontaires, homme ou femme, peu lui importait. Sex, drugs and rock'en'roll comme on disait ? Mais aussi douce soit sa vie à cette période, elle n'avait aucun but, aucun sens. Il vivait au jour le jour. Il profitait de chacun pour en tirer les petits plaisirs qu'il pouvait lui apporter sans se soucier du lendemain. C'est quand l'appel de Winston fut lancé qu'il s'était soudainement ressaisi. Il reprenait du service. Son esprit s'était éclairci et soudainement, avec l'aide d'un contact pour le moins inattendu, il avait su ce qu'il devait faire. Il avait pris la direction de son ancien chez lui pour régler de vieux comptes et filer un coup de main à l'équipe. Il fallait qu'il se remette dans le bain avant de se présenter devant ses anciens compagnons. Mais ces mois perdus… bon pas totalement… il en avait tiré quelques avantages, quelques relations des plus utiles notamment mais…

"J'ai tout perdu, connard. J'ai erré pendant des mois sans savoir quoi faire de ma putain de carcasse. Tu nous as lâché !"

"J'étais mort, Jesse. Je n'ai abandonné personne. J'étais mort."

L'annonce fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Et une question sans rapport lui parvint. Il l'entendait parler et aucun doute pour lui qu'il avait Reyes face à lui. Pourtant, il avait déjà entendu le Faucheur. Mais sans jamais faire le rapprochement avec Gabriel… Avait-il refusé de comprendre la vérité ? Ou s'était-il toujours beaucoup trop reposé sur sa vue, délaissant à ce point ses autres sens ? Enfin, ce n'était pas la priorité de l'instant. Mort ?

"Tu m'as l'air plutôt vivant pour un mort."

"Je reste un mort en sursis. Surtout si vous me gardez enfermé ici. Je dois sortir Jesse."

La réaction du châtain fut immédiate. Un étalon qui venait de se faire piquer par un taon. Il rua aussitôt dans les brancards refusant toute nouvelle intervention de Reyes. Celui-ci le pensait assez con pour obéir ? Il avait perdu sa loyauté en l'abandonnant. Il avait été un chien sans collier, et ça lui convenait parfaitement. En porter un avait été beaucoup trop douloureux à la chute de Reyes. Il ne tenait pas à revivre cela alors que les membres d'Overwatch avaient réussi à le remettre sur des rails. Même Morrison n'avait pas tenté de reprendre la place, avait noté McCree. En revenant, il avait cru que celui-ci voudrait appuyer son autorité. Mais il n'en avait rien été, à sa grande surprise. Non, Jack l'avait libéré de ses pensées et il avait même été le premier à savoir pour Reyes.

Il l'en remerciait quelque part. Mais sa colère envers Gabriel n'en était que plus flamboyante. Comment osait il croire qu'il se soumettrait de nouveau… que la confiance qu'il lui avait offerte et qu'il avait écrasé du talon pouvait être regagnée si facilement ?

"Alors là, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil, et jusqu'au coude, si tu crois que je vais te laisser repartir d'ici sans réponse."

"Je tente d'être raisonnable. Puis-je espérer que vous allez en faire autant ?"

La voix lui semblait étouffée. Reyes avait tourné la tête ? Peu lui importait. Furieux, il tenta une sortie digne. Il releva son index dans la direction du Faucheur et se dirigea vers la porte. Il fut plus lent qu'il ne l'aura voulu. Il sentit bien que sa sortie théâtrale dont il rêvait serait plus pathétique qu'autre chose. Qu'importait. Il était furieux. Ses pensées s'arrêtaient là.

Il comprit vaguement qu'Hanzo le suivait ,puis le devançait pour lui ouvrir la porte, et il l'en remercia mentalement.

En temps normal, ce genre de colère passait dans l'exercice physique. Taper comme un décérébré sur un sac de sable lui avait toujours détendu les nerfs. Soulever des poids, s'épuiser physiquement, c'était son remède. Il savait que la base où ils étaient avait le nécessaire mais… A quoi bon ?

Une idée lui traversa l'esprit alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers ses appartements. Hanzo était avec lui depuis hier soir. Il était en train d'user sa journée pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas décemment lui demander de se priver de ses propres activités pour veiller sur lui. Mais… sans lui, il n'aurait plus le peu de repère qu'il avait réussi à se trouver. Le garder avec lui serait tellement égoïste…

« Tu sais, je peux me débrouiller tout seul un moment. Tu as certainement des tas de trucs à faire et… »

Il proposa ainsi au Japonais de le laisser mais il en éprouvait déjà une horreur. Qu'allait-il faire de sa journée ensuite ? Et en même temps, s'il restait… que feraient-ils ? La seule différence résidait dans le pluriel.

Il avait nettement entendu Hanzo s'arrêter un instant et il en avait fait de même, attendant sa réponse.

Le Japonais lui-même ne savait pas trop où résidait son envie : honorer sa dette ou avoir un semblant de vie normale à coté ? Il se rendit vite compte que la réponse était facile à deviner. S'il passait son temps avec Jesse, il allait non seulement finir par l'ennuyer, mais en plus l'empêcher de développer ses propres moyens de s'en sortir. Le rendre dépendant de lui.

« Je vais aller m'entrainer un moment. Il y a un stand de tir et… »

Il vit la frustration se peindre sur les traits de Jesse un court instant avant qu'il n'étouffe cette réaction. Il aurait préféré qu'il reste avec lui ? Ou était-ce le rappel que tirer lui était désormais impossible ?

« Et Genji a dit vouloir me parler. »

L'américain hocha alors la tête. « Si tu peux juste me ramener à ma chambre… »

Hanzo s'en mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il réalisa alors une chose : il était du genre à cacher ses émotions. Mais le fait que Jesse ne puisse pas le voir, il s'autorisait des réactions physiques. Il eut un petit reniflement amusé de lui-même.

« Y'a quelque chose de drôle ? »

« Non, je me demande ce que Genji veut… » Et il reprit sa marche. « Viens, je te ramène »

Il s'était retrouvé seul dans la chambre et s'était effondré sur le lit. Sur le flanc, recroquevillé, encore habillé mais ayant cette fois retiré ses bottes, il fixait un mur sans le voir. Le silence régnait. La solitude la plus totale. Mais il allait devoir s'y habituer. Un instant, il avait pensé allumer un écran. A défaut de voir, il pourrait toujours écouter. C'est quand il avait entendu l'acteur grec débiter des mots sans sens pour lui qu'il s'était rappelé. Il pourrait peut-être demander au gardien des lieux s'il avait quelques films en anglais.

Puis son téléphone avait sonné. Il avait hésité. Il l'avait attrapé mais impossible de savoir qui appelait. Et puis, il aurait dû être éteint. Si Morrison le voyait avec, il allait hurler. La Griffe les cherchait certainement, alors garder un téléphone actif… et il ne se voyait pas lui fournir les arguments pour lui assurer que non, ce téléphone ne risquait rien.

Il décrocha finalement.

« Hey, Nino »

« T'es plus jeune que moi, choupette. »

« Ça fait du bien de t'entendre. Tu t'en es sorti comment ? »

« Je suis en vie. »

« Jesse… »

« Je… Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, ma belle. »

« J'ai quelque chose pour vous. »  
Elle avait changé si brutalement de sujet. Il l'en remerciait intérieurement. Il lui fournirait les réponses plus tard.

« Du genre ? »

« Je sais ce que Moira prépare. »

« Oh ! » Il s'était redressé un peu.

« J'ai besoin de parler à Morrison. »

« Ah… euh… Je suis pas certain que… »

« T'inquiète, je ne te demande pas ton aide. Je t'informe juste. Comment va Gabriel ? »

« Il est en vie » il avait froncé le nez en prononçant les mots.

« Jesse… Tu m'en veux pas à moi. Alors pourquoi à lui ? »

« Ça n'a rien à voir… »

« Ça a tout à voir. »

« Quoi ? »

« Faut que j'y aille. Prend soin de toi. »

Et ce fut alors un long signal qui commença alors à son oreille. Elle avait raccroché. Merde… Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait voulu dire ? Il lâcha l'appareil et jura tout bas, renfonçant sa tête dans l'oreiller.

Il était sûr qu'il n'était même pas midi… mais il s'ennuyait déjà comme un rat crevé. Il ferma les yeux avec un soupir. Il se demanda vaguement s'il perdrait un jour ce reflexe. Après tout, ouverts ou fermés…

Genji l'attendait sur une grosse caisse de matériel en acier blanc qui avait été posée au niveau du stand de tir. Toujours dépourvu de son armure, laissant entrevoir ce qui restait de son corps organique, il avait levé la main pour le saluer. Hanzo avait récupéré son arc et s'était installé après un petit regard dans sa direction, encochant une flèche.

Le cadet s'était alors levé pour se rapprocher de son ainé, l'avait observé de haut en bas et avait eu un petit reniflement qui avait quelque chose de moqueur.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de Jesse ?"

"Il est parti se reposer."

"Faudrait trouver de quoi l'occuper."

La première flèche siffla dans l'air, venant se planter au centre de la cible, attirant un court instant l'attention du plus jeune. Il savait très bien combien son frère était adroit un arc entre les mains. En revanche, avec un américain, ce n'était pas encore ça.

"Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais avec Jesse ?"

Hanzo venait d'enclencher une autre flèche et tourna la tête vers lui, fronçant les sourcils.

"Comment ça ?"

"C'est un brave gars. J'ai pas envie qu'il se brise en petits morceaux quand il réalisera que tu ne fais cela que par devoir et par honneur. Il mérite mieux que ça."

Il abaissa l'arc tout en fixant son cadet, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

"Tout le monde n'est pas aussi blindé coté sentiment que toi, frangin. Et Jesse traverse une très sale période. Il risque de s'accrocher à toi si tu lui en laisses l'opportunité. Si tu comptes le rejeter plus tard, que ce soit lui ou l'attachement qu'il risque d'avoir, alors oublie le maintenant. Je m'en occuperais. C'est moi qu'il a sauvé. Tu n'as pas à payer pour moi."

"J'ai pris mes responsabilités, je les assumerai." Son ton était froid, direct. D'où Genji se permettait de juger ses choix ? Il fit soudainement face aux yeux brulants de son petit frère et il recula vivement la tête surpris de la colère qu'il y lisait. Il se sentit déglutir nerveusement. Cette ardeur qu'il y lisait lui rappelait combien celui-ci avait grandi. Il était si calme depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvé. Il accusa le coup d'un petit "euh ?" hésitant.

"Blesse Jesse et je te promets que je vais te faire bouffer ton carquois... et pas par devant. Réfléchis bien dans quoi tu t'engages. Il va certainement avoir besoin d'aide à vie maintenant. Tu es prêt à rester à ses côtés aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra ? A l'aider à remonter la pente ? Oh tu seras pas seul. On t'aidera. Mais si tu commences à occuper une place aussi importante dans sa vie, tu dois être prêt à ce qu'il en fasse de même. Et pas comme un fardeau. Il ne le supportera pas. Tu dois juste être honnête dans ton choix. C'est pas un engagement à court terme."

Hanzo nota vaguement que pour Genji, la cécité de McCree semblait officiellement définitive. Il ne le releva pas cependant. Ce n'était pas l'instant. Mais il espérait juste qu'il n'avait pas eu accès à des infos confirmant cette crainte de l'américain. Certainement que si... après tout, il était le mieux placé pour tirer les vers du nez d'Angela. Mais la question prioritaire était surtout de savoir si oui, il était effectivement prêt à sacrifier son temps pour un autre.

Il appréciait Jesse, c'était un homme droit, avec des principes. Un peu encombrant peut être et à l'humour discutable... Mais ça, c'était avant. Sous le masque, il le savait plein de douleur et incapable de reprendre sereinement sa vie. Mais en même temps, comment l'aurait-il pu ? Leur quotidien était fait de batailles à gagner. Un aveugle n'avait rien à faire dans une zone de guerre.

"Angela a parlé de possibles prothèses..."

"Oui. Elle se renseigne pour lui trouver ce qu'il y a de mieux. Mais Jesse est... comment dire..."

"Un brin têtu ?"

La mine offerte par Genji lui fit comprendre qu'il était loin de la vérité.

"Je peux le comprendre. Dépendre de pro..."

"Non, tu ne peux pas, toi" le ton de Genji était soudainement acide mais cela se dissipa aussi vite que c'était venu. "et ne détourne pas le sujet..."

Hanzo abandonna alors finalement tout espoir de s'entrainer et déposa son arme, croisant les bras pour fixer son frère, l'air de réfléchir à ses propos.

"Je ne veux pas le blesser. Crois-moi..."

"Si tu sens que les choses t'échappent, tu me feras signe hein ?"

"Je pense pouvoir me débrouiller."

"Hanzo..."

"Je te promets que si je sens que je ne contrôle plus la situation, tu seras le premier prévenu."

"Merci."

Hanzo marqua un silence puis pencha la tête légèrement sur le côté en fixant son jeune frère.

"Tu aurais agi ainsi pour n'importe lequel ?"

Ce fut à Genji de marquer une pause. Elle fut tellement courte que Hanzo se demanda s'il l'avait imaginé. Puis le cadet lui décocha son plus beau sourire impertinent.

"Non, sans doute pas. Mais pour Jesse... je peux aller loin. Très loin."

L'ainé accepta la réponse avec un air surpris dans le regard puis hocha finalement lentement la tête.

"Je vois."

Il décida qu'il ne voulait pas en savoir plus au final. Il récupéra son arc, encocha une nouvelle flèche.

"y'avait autre chose ?"

"Juste une idée. Morrison veut quelqu'un pour aller récupérer quelques petites choses en ville. Tu devrais te proposer et en profiter pour l'amener. Un Jesse coincé en intérieur, ça devient vite intenable."

"Ça me semble dangereux que de..."

"Pas plus qu'un Jesse tournant comme un lion en cage, crois-moi. Ça vit à l'air libre ce genre de bestiole."

Hanzo hocha lentement la tête. Ça ne lui ferait peut-être pas de mal à lui non plus.


	6. Chapitre 6

Jesse ignorait quelle heure il était quand il émergea de nouveau. Avec un peu de chance, c'était le même jour. Il n'en était même pas sûr.

Sa première réaction fut un soupir. Ironique. Il n'osait pas fermer les yeux vingt-quatre heures plus tôt et maintenant, il souffrait de les ouvrir. Après tout... qu'allait-il faire de sa journée ? C'était la question qui revenait sans cesse. Il s'ennuyait bordel...

Il figea le mouvement de ses pensées pour capter son environnement. Il entendait un souffle. Sans doute celui d'Hanzo supposa-t-il pour mettre fin à l'angoisse qui lui prenait le ventre. Qui d'autre ? Dans tous les cas, il ne pouvait y avoir que des alliés dans ce lieu donc inutile de s'inquiéter. Il allait dire son nom pour s'assurer de son identité à la réponse quand il fronça les sourcils.

Son pied était engourdi. Quelque chose pesait au niveau de sa cheville. Comme la veille ? Enfin le matin. Mais il aurait juré qu'en se couchant, il n'y avait rien qui trainait sur le lit. Voulant en avoir le cœur net, il tendit lentement une main et sursauta quand ses doigts rencontrèrent du poil. Il ne doutait pas que sa tête devait être hilarante à cet instant. Un chat ? En tout cas, sous le contact, la boule de poils venait de se mettre à ronronner bruyamment.

Comment un foutu chat avait pu rentrer ici ? Finalement, il commençait à douter de la protection de la base. Enfin c'était peut-être celui de l'ancien membre d'Overwatch qui gardait le lieu en état.

Finissant de s'asseoir sur le lit, lentement pour pas faire fuir l'animal, il entreprit de gratouiller la tête du ronronneur. Quel son agréable à l'oreille... tout doux, étrangement relaxant. Puis les doigts se figèrent. Minute... Le poil courait le long du dos de l'animal, dos beaucoup trop long pour être celui d'un chat... Ensuite, la fourrure laissait finalement place à une peau lisse sur laquelle Jesse sentait des petites irrégularités. Il en avait vu des trucs bizarres dans son lit mais ça...

" 'zo..." appelant tout bas la personne qui occupait la chambre avec lui.

Il entendit un sursaut. Visiblement, il venait de le réveiller. Il n'avait jamais vu le Japonais prendre le temps de faire une sieste, mais sans doute s'ennuyait il autant que lui en attendant son réveil. Et... et ce n'était pas important ! Y'avait bien plus important là !

"Y'a un truc bizarre dans mon pieu..."

Il y eu un long silence, suivit de ce qu'il traduisit assez facilement comme une insulte dans la langue native du Shimada.

"Hanzo?"

Il attendait une réponse lui, et au lieu de ça, il sentait que le Japonais se tenait debout pas loin, et s'était figé. Il commençait à en ressentir une véritable inquiétude.

"Ce n'est rien..." finit par dire celui-ci.

"Ouais bah ton "rien", il est vachement bizarre quand même..."

Il entendit nettement déglutir. Sous sa main, la petite créature frottait ce qu'il supposait être sa tête sur laquelle il sentait des longues excroissances dures pour réclamer des caresses. Quoi que ce soit ce "rien", il ne semblait pas dangereux. Mais vu la réaction d'Hanzo, sa curiosité était piquée à vif.

Hanzo se serait maudit s'il le pouvait. Il dormait si profondément ces derniers jours... Il n'était pas prudent. En même temps, il avait perdu l'habitude de partager sa chambre avec quelqu'un. Non, en vérité, il ne l'avait jamais eu.

Et il était là, debout à côté du fauteuil dans lequel il s'était assoupi, en train de fixer Jesse, assis sur son lit, les draps sur les hanches, le torse nu laissant voir sa peau tannée par le soleil, en train de caresser l'un de ses deux esprits dragon. Allez justifier ça vous ! Il s'était bien gardé de montrer ses gardiens à quiconque. Il avait eu une longue discussion avec Genji à ce propos et lui-même n'en avait rien dit, sauf à Angela. Donc malgré le temps passé avec Jesse, son cadet ne lui avait jamais expliqué. Et lui ? Pouvait-il profiter de sa cécité pour tenter de lui faire avaler un bobard.

Non, ce n'était pas digne de lui. Mais... Et la bestiole pépia joyeusement de l'attention de l'américain. Allons donc... Il pesta et tenta de l'appeler d'une impulsion mentale. Le second n'avait pas bougé, toujours enroulé autour de son bras sous forme de tatouage. C'était déjà un soulagement. Une réponse. Vite.

"Hanzo...?"

Très vite.

"C'est... euh..."

Il lâcha finalement un soupir et se rapprocha du lit. Il tendit alors le bras vers la créature spirituelle qui tourna sa petite tête écailleuse dans sa direction et siffla d'agacement mais accepta la main tendue et y grimpa pour revenir s'enrouler sur son bras et s'y fondre lentement dans une lueur bleutée.

"Mais..." Il allait protester vivement quand il sentit le lit s'abaisser. La conclusion fut rapide et son esprit court-circuita. Hanzo venait de s'asseoir sur son lit. Bon, ça avait un coté inquiétant à bien y réfléchir. Mais il ne voulait pas réfléchir. Hanzo était sur son lit. Ça s'arrêtait là.

Hanzo inspira un coup.

"Je suis désolé, Jesse..." il se rendit compte qu'il venait d'user de son prénom et piqua un fard, pas mécontent que celui-ci ne le voit pas à cet instant finalement. A force de le respecter et de le fréquenter... Ouais, enfin, ils n'étaient pas intimes non plus. Il allait devoir se remettre un peu les pendules à l'heure.

"Désolé ?"

"C'est difficile à expliquer."

Jesse avait bien envie de dire que finalement, il s'en foutait de la réponse tant que le Japonais restait là, assis sur son lit... Raaah les hormones. Celles-là, elles n'étaient pas devenues aveugle. Surtout que son imagination faisait très bien le travail.

Hanzo pouvait encore se dérober. Il pouvait éviter que son secret soit connu de Jesse. Et d'un autre côté, s'ils passaient autant de temps ensemble... Mince, il n'avait pas fallu deux jours à ce lézard de malheur pour trouver amusant d'aller chercher la chaleur du corps de son collègue. D'habitude, il les avait sous contrôle quand quelqu'un était là... mais entre sa fatigue profonde et cette compagnie... Peut-être que quelque chose chez l'américain avait intrigué l'esprit. Mais ça ne lui facilitait vraiment pas la vie.

"Ce n'était pas un chat hein ?" avait alors dit le châtain, d'une voix où l'on sentait qu'il était perturbé. Quoi que ce soit, ça ne ressemblait à rien qu'il connaisse. Enfin, il ne l'avait que touché mais...

"Définitivement pas."

Il lâcha un soupir et tendit le bras gauche devant lui, laissant surgir les deux esprits sous une forme bien amoindrie comparée à celle où ils déchainaient leur colère sur les ennemis de leur protégé. Aussitôt, il en vit un tendre son petit museau aux longues vibrisses vers la face de Jesse, l'observant de ses petits yeux ronds. Le second vint s'enrouler autour du cou de leur maitre, gardant de la dignité malgré sa curiosité pour cet homme.

Jesse sentit le retour de la petite créature et tendit une main dans sa direction pour lui gratouiller la tête lui arrachant un petit couinement satisfait.

"Je crois que tu vas avoir du mal à me croire."

Les doutes furent visibles sur le visage de Jesse dans l'instant. Pourquoi le Japonais prenait de telles pincettes ?

"Essaye quand même."

Il entendit l'ainé des Shimada prendre une inspiration puis se jeter à l'eau.

"C'est un héritage familial. Le clan est né il y a plusieurs siècles."

En l'entendant, Jesse eut soudainement la conviction qu'il avait mis le pied en plein là où il ne fallait pas. Hanzo lui parlait de sa vie ? Quel rapport avec le chat qui n'en était clairement pas un ? La bestiole décida d'ailleurs de venir poser ses petites griffes sur sa joue, histoire de s'offrir un appui pour un examen approfondi et il le sentit reculer, sans doute retenu par le Japonais. Il se tut et écouta ce qu'il avait à lui dire, comprenant qu'il n'aurait qu'une chance d'avoir ce genre de discussion avec lui.

"Je crois qu'il vaut mieux commencer en te racontant l'histoire de mon clan, oui... A l'époque, il y avait un grand lac et un petit village qui ne s'appelait même pas encore Hanamura. Les villageois vivaient de la pêche et de l'agriculture, le poisson était abondant et l'eau était généreuse avec les rizières."

L'américain pencha la tête. Il avait soudainement l'impression qu'Hanzo lui racontait une histoire qu'il avait lui-même entendu encore et encore. Peut-être qu'on la lui racontait quand il était enfant. Il eut une brève vision des deux frères Shimada, assis l'un à côté de l'autre, âgés de moins de dix ans et écoutant attentivement ce qui commençait comme un conte.

"Les bienfaits du lac apportèrent la convoitise d'un seigneur local qui décida de soumettre le village. Il vint alors réclamer que les villageois lui jurent allégeance. Les paysans refusèrent et se dressèrent pour faire face. Le seigneur ordonna alors à ses soldats de le débarrasser de tous ceux qui se révolteraient contre sa domination. Nombre d'hommes furent éliminés sans même avoir le droit à une mort honorable. En guise de mise en garde, il fit accrocher ses victimes bien en vue du reste du village et ordonna de ne pas y toucher. Puis, il repartit en annonçant que ses hommes reviendraient chercher sa part des rendements de la terre et de l'eau."

"L'ambiance..." murmura Jesse, parlant tout bas de peur de le couper dans son élan.

"Dans le village, une femme pleurait les siens. Parmi ses cinq enfants, ses quatre fils étaient morts pour leur liberté, en vain. Ne restait que sa jeune fille, alors tout juste assez âgée pour se marier. Cette femme, presque un enfant encore, prit la liberté d'enfreindre les règles. Elle détacha ses quatre frères et leur offrit de véritables funérailles sur le lac, promettant à celui-ci de le protéger et à ceux-ci de les venger. Elle partit alors en direction de la citadelle du daimyo. Elle s'y présenta, jeune femme magnifique qui plut instantanément au seigneur des lieux. Il lui fit alors la cour et elle résista quelques temps avant de céder à ses réclamations. Alors qu'il s'endormait à ses côtés, elle lui trancha la gorge."

La meilleure façon d'atteindre une cible hors de portée selon Jesse, c'était indéniable. Prendre la proie dans ses filets et profiter de sa faiblesse l'instant venu. C'était une solution des plus salissantes et pour l'honneur et pour les draps. Mais ça marchait. Testé et approuvé.

"Elle rentra alors au village, portant la tête du seigneur qu'elle lança dans le lac. Le dragon protecteur du lac apparut alors devant elle pour la remercier de son geste et de son dévouement. Pour la dédommager de ses sacrifices pour le bien de tous, il lui offrit la résurrection de ses quatre frères qui viendrait protéger ses fils à venir et les générations futures. Le clan Shimada naquit alors protégé par les quatre esprits. Ils prirent en pouvoir et en autorité au fil des siècles. Tant que le lac survécut, Hanamura prospéra. Mais les vieilles traditions furent oubliées et le clan évolua de manière à survivre. Le lac fut asséché il y a bien longtemps et les gardiens gravés dans la peau des fils du clan pour pouvoir rester ancrés dans ce monde et continuer leur mission."

Il se tut finalement et tourna la tête vers Jesse qui semblait s'être laissé porter par le conte racontant l'histoire du clan. A son silence, il comprit qu'il avait terminé et fronça les sourcils.

"Quel rapport avec le ch... enfin le pas-chat?"

Le silence qui suivit fut beaucoup plus lourd et Jesse comprit qu'il avait dit une stupidité. Il réfléchit alors à vive allure, cessant de caresser la petite créature étalée sur ses genoux, tout en longueur, hérissée de petites écailles, portant des cornes sur le sommet de son crâne à la crinière épaisse. Et il arrondit les yeux. Gravés dans la peau... ? Il revoyait nettement à quoi ressemblait le tatouage d'Hanzo. Un long serpent à la tête étrange, les pattes griffues, une fourrure presque électrique le long du dos. Oh merde.

"Un dragon ?!"

Une main d'Hanzo était venu se plaquer sur sa bouche.

"Ne hurle pas si fort !"

L'effet fut immédiat. Jesse se tut instantanément. Contact... Dragon ? Contact...

Et les mouvements brusques ennuyèrent la petite créature serpentine qui siffla son mécontentement, bien calé sur les genoux de l'américain.

"Je caresse un putain de dragon ?"

"Un de mes esprits gardien."

"Ah... C'est euh... gênant... je suppose?" avait dit l'américain tout bas, toussotant avec nervosité.

"Un peu... je t'avoue."

Jesse ne savait pas trop quoi penser. Tout en lui hurlait que les dragons n'existaient pas, merde. C'était des putains de légende. Ou, à la limite, des bestioles qu'on foutait dans les films et les jeux vidéo. Mais pas réel. Pourtant, alors qu'il passait ses doigts sur le corps tiède sur ses genoux, il devait bien se rendre à l'évidence... mais alors c'était quoi ? De la magie ? Il se souvient d'une vieille discussion avec Moira. La magie n'existait pas, c'était juste des faits que la science ne savait pas encore expliquer. Oui, enfin on parlait quand même de tatouages prenant vie en train de ronronner au creux de ses cuisses là... L'un des esprits gardien d'Hanzo était entre ses cuisses. Il se racla vivement la gorge.

"Il est euh... adorable... Je te le rends..."

Il glissa ses mains sous le petit corps qu'il souleva, sentant la petite créature gesticuler vivement, agacée d'être dérangée. Il était si bien au chaud là...

Hanzo eut un petit rire.

"Je crois qu'il t'aime bien." tout en tendant les mains pour le récupérer.

"Donc... tu as deux dragons... ?"

Hanzo eut un petit sursaut. Comment Jesse avait-il pu capter le second ? Mais il répondit à l'affirmative.

"Exact. Ils me protègent depuis mes quinze ans."

"Et Genji ?"

Le Japonais se tut un instant. Ce n'était pas à lui de parler de son frère. Mais son silence fut visiblement une réponse pour Jesse qui commença à tenter de s'extirper des couvertures, forçant l'ainé des Shimada à détourner vivement les yeux. Oui, apparemment Jesse dormait à poil. Bon à savoir. Le dragon pépia entre ses mains et il lui claqua le museau.

"Oh le petit con ! Il m'a caché qu'il avait des lézards de poche !" Il vit Jesse trébucher mais se mouvoir finalement vers le tas de vêtements abandonnés avant de s'endormir.

Le Japonais haussa les épaules. Y'avait que Jesse pour prendre une telle annonce aussi légèrement. Il semblait déjà ne plus se poser de questions et juste accepter les faits. Tant mieux.

"Tu vas où... ?"

"Engueuler ton frangin, quelle question !"

"Ah..."

Il le regarda s'habiller, une fois qu'il fut assuré qu'il avait une pièce de tissu sur le derrière, ordonnant aux deux esprits de disparaitre et les sentant se réincarner dans sa peau.

"Il fallait que..."

"Après ! Il est où ?" demanda Jesse, tout en se battant pour enfiler son pantalon.

"Mais..."

Jesse partit en tâtonnant en direction de la porte de la sortie. Faute de mission, d'entrainement et sans doute pour une question de facilité, l'américain délaissait son genre de tenue habituelle pour une plus adaptée et plus confortable. S'il restait dans le même style pour le bas, il délaissait plastron et poncho pour un simple tee-shirt sombre, qui collait plutôt bien à son corps, nota négligemment le Japonais. Et qu'aveugle ou pas, ça ne l'empêchait pas d'attacher son six-coups à sa ceinture.

Depuis le temps qu'il avait rejoint Overwatch, Hanzo n'arrivait lui-même pas à se détacher de sa tenue de combat. Il était toujours sur le pied de guerre et incapable d'adopter une tenue plus détendue. Il s'en rendait compte à cet instant. Pourtant tous semblaient plus détendus pendant ces moments où ils vivaient autrement que comme des soldats. Il devrait peut-être y penser... Apprendre à respirer avec eux, avec ses alliés.

Il lui emboita le pas, autant pour le surveiller et s'assurer qu'il n'allait pas courir dans la base en vain que parce qu'il devait bien avouer, il se réjouissait d'avance de voir Jesse enguirlander son jeune frère. Le détour en ville attendrait.

"Genji !"

L'intéressé eut un sursaut et se retourna pour accueillir son vieil ami. Il lui indiqua sa position d'une salutation et vit l'américain se diriger vers lui après avoir pivoté rapidement.

"Quoi que mon frère ai fait, je plaide non coupable !"

Mais il vit Hanzo apparaitre à l'entrée de la pièce et s'appuyer contre le mur, avec un sourire en coin qu'il ne lui connaissait plus. Oh... Et son intérêt se retourna vivement vers l'américain.

"Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ?"

"A propos de... ?"

Un instant, Hanzo se dit qu'il devrait peut-être faire taire Jesse. Mais la salle d'entrainement était vide. Il enclencha tout de même, par sécurité, la fermeture de la porte.

"Les dragons !"

Les yeux de Genji s'arrondirent soudainement et son regard se braqua sur son frère. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait foutu ? On le laissait commencer à avoir une vie sociale pendant deux jours et il lâchait les secrets de famille ?

"Euh... je..."

"Fais voir!"

"Jesse... c'est pas le lieu ni le moment de..."

"Allez..."

Genji se figea et siffla entre ses dents. Mais quelque chose l'interpellait. Que Jesse fasse un caprice pour voir quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas voir... Mais, pendant un instant, il retrouvait l'américain tel qu'il était avant de se renfermer sur lui-même. Il semblait tellement plus calme depuis... tellement moins vivant. Là, il semblait avoir un soudain sursaut de vitalité. On dit souvent que la présence d'un animal peut aider à surmonter le handicap. Pour Jesse, les dragons n'apparaissaient au final que comme de petites bestioles adorables. Si ça pouvait l'aider... Même si réduire les gardiens familiaux à ça, c'était... oh puis il emmerdait sa famille et leurs traditions. Les gardiens savaient s'amuser. Y'avait un autre problème, mais il devrait y faire face tôt ou tard. Il espérait juste que Hanzo attendrait qu'ils soient seuls pour aborder le sujet.

"Juste une minute hein..."

Et il laissa surgir le dragon de son corps, la petite créature à la luminosité verte s'enroulant sur son bras qu'il tendit vers son ami. Jesse n'attendit guère pour venir effleurer le gardien ancestral. Amical, le lézard accueillit la caresse.

"Pourquoi tu m'as jamais dit ?"

"Parce que c'est délicat à expliquer. D'ailleurs, j'aimerai bien savoir comment Hanzo..."

Il avait coulé un regard vers son frère et l'avait vu perdre son sourire et étrécir les yeux. Il eut une grimace en retour et lui fit signe de son autre main que ça attendrait et de se taire pour l'heure. Sur l'instant, si Jesse n'avait pas été incapable de voir, il aurait senti une tension nouvelle qui s'éveillait entre les deux frères.

"Il m'a raconté une histoire."

"Tout simplement..."

"Et ils ont des noms ?"

"Trop compliqués" avait aussitôt coupé l'ainé, lâchant un instant le cadet du regard. "Allez, on a des achats à faire et..."

"Je vous accompagne." Annonça précipitamment Genji alors qu'il rappelait le dragon à lui, le faisant disparaitre au grand désarroi de l'américain mais il eut un large sourire à l'annonce du japonais. Quoi qu'il aurait été très bien seul avec Hanzo. Mais la virée avait plus de chance d'être amusante avec Genji pour entrainer son frère.

L'ainé voulut protester un instant avant de réaliser qu'il n'avait aucune raison valable de le faire. Il haussa alors les épaules. Il comprenait parfaitement que son frère veuille se dégourdir les pattes. En revanche, ils devraient avoir une discussion privée dès que possible.

"Dans cinq minutes dans le hangar à bateaux."

Genji hocha la tête.

"Je vous rejoins de suite."


	7. Chapitre 7

L'ancien agent qui s'occupait de la base, Yorgos, leur donna de rapides consignes. L'ile où ils se trouvaient n'était qu'un vulgaire caillou d'une centaine de mètres de long pour moitié moins de large, un plateau plat immense dominant la mer à quelques mètres de hauteur. Un petit lagon sur le côté ouest de l'île avait offert l'endroit idéal pour construire la base au creux des falaises et le morceau de terre était suffisamment éloigné des trajets maritimes pour que seuls quelques touristes puissent pousser jusqu'aux abords de celle-ci. Là, si les protections naturelles de l'île ne suffisaient plus à retenir la curiosité humaine, alors le lagon pouvait compter sur une falaise holographique projetée sur la paroi de la vraie, masquant les baies vitrées qui évitaient aux agents de se sentir étouffés. Yorgos apparaissait comme un vieil ermite furieux face à ceux qui osaient poser pied sur sa terre. McCree avait connu la version du vieux fermier qui le menaçait d'un coup de pelle quand il piquait dans les vergers. Mais alors celle du vieux ronchon qui braquait un fusil d'assaut, on ne lui avait jamais fait. Dommage, ça lui aurait sans doute passé l'envie de voler bien plus tôt.

Montant sur le petit bateau qui servait à faire le trajet entre les différentes îles, Jesse sentit de suite qu'il n'allait pas aimer le voyage. Être sur la mer quand on voyait, c'était déjà quelque chose... mais quand on n'y voyait rien... les sens se perdaient. Enfin c'était le prix à payer pour respirer un autre air.

Hanzo avait grimpé en premier, guidant McCree dans son escalade sur le véhicule, rendu instable par les vagues. Une fois l'Américain installé à bord, il repéra son frère qui arrivait, un sac passé en travers de l'épaule. Un pull large cachait autant que possible la machinerie qui constituait son torse, le rendant moins reconnaissable "au cas où ". Son ainé sentit sa gorge se serrer, alors qu'il gardait tendu la corde amarrant le bateau, jusqu'à ce que son cadet saute à bord.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que Genji devait violemment souffrir de la chaleur dans cette tenue. Enfin, tant qu'ils seraient en mer, ça irait. Mais une fois sur l'île principale du coin, que leur avait indiqué Yorgos, il allait cuire. Lui-même avait délaissé sa tenue de combat pour un simple tee-shirt blanc, qui attira le regard de son frère. Il le vit étrécir les yeux et préféra ne pas répondre à son amusement bien lisible. Oui, le logo d'un sombre groupe de rock trahissait clairement que l'habit ne lui appartenait pas. Jesse lui avait suggéré d'éviter sa tenue traditionnelle, qui ne serait que trop repérable, lui disant de piocher dans ses affaires quelque chose de plus discret. Or, McCree avait une bonne largeur d'épaule de plus que lui. Cela limitait déjà les choix d'Hanzo, le forçant à prendre des vêtements qui devait serrer McCree, alors que lui flottait dedans. Mais il avait dû aussi trier les trucs trop... … trop pas lui.

Il avait fait vrombir le moteur, et après une dernière recommandation de Yorgos, leur rappelant où ils trouveraient de quoi se ravitailler, ils prirent le large.

Jesse apprécia bien vite de sentir le bateau avancer et non plus se contenter de tanguer de la gauche à la droite. L'air frais fouettait son visage et les embruns venaient éclabousser sa peau alors qu'il s'accrochait. Il avait toujours aimé cette sensation de vent sur son visage, ses mèches de cheveux claquer sous la puissance de l'air alors qu'ils filaient à vive allure. Ils étaient restés silencieux pendant le voyage. Rien ne servait de s'égosiller à tenter d'hurler par-dessus le bruit du moteur, du vent et celui des vagues qui s'écrasaient contre la coque.

Il fallut une bonne quinzaine de minutes avant qu'il entende le moteur ralentir et quelques voix parlant le grec, dont il reconnut juste les sonorités. Le bateau s'immobilisa autant qu'il le pouvait. Jesse le sentit taper contre les renforts matelassés du petit quai d'un port de tourisme assez peu fréquenté à en juger l'ambiance sonore qui y régnait. Ils n'étaient clairement pas sur une île où l'économie reposait entièrement sur l'arrivée de curieux avides de photos. Mais, selon Yorgos, ils pourraient quand même largement trouver ce qui les intéressaient. Et rien qu'à l'odeur du port, McCree sut qu'ils allaient manger du poisson aussi longtemps qu'ils seraient là. Ô joie... il tuerait pour de la vraie viande. Genji annonça qu'ils viendraient récupérer ça sur le retour.

Jesse comprit vite une règle sur les îles grecques... soit c'était des immenses plateaux, soit on se musclait les jambes à monter et descendre des escaliers plus ou moins praticables. Bien sûr, celle-ci faisait partie de la deuxième catégorie. Il ne regrettait pas d'être venu mais la difficulté de l'épreuve lui apparut soudainement. Les deux Japonais prirent le soin de l'attendre sans trop porter main forte pour éviter d'entailler la fierté de l'Américain et Genji débitait des avis sans grand intérêt sur les différentes petites boutiques qui s'ouvraient sur la rue principale. Jesse ne savait pas trop s'il faisait ça pour lui offrir un peu plus de temps pour les rejoindre ou s'il tenait à lui donner une vision d'ensemble. En tout cas, ça lui permit d'imaginer sa version de la petite ville portuaire, les couleurs, les articles en vitrine… Il l'en aurait presque remercié. Cela lui permettait de profiter de la visite.

Hanzo et lui attendaient Genji dehors, alors que le cadet se trouvait dans une épicerie. Habitués qu'ils étaient à se méfier en toute circonstance, ce n'était pas négociable qu'ils rentrent tous dans la petite boutique sans avoir de visuel sur l'extérieur, le cadet faisait donc ses emplettes tandis que l'ainé restait dehors. Jesse, lui, s'était refusé à rentrer : Il devinait déjà la catastrophe ambulante qu'il représenterait. Alors l'Américain s'était assis sur un petit rebord de pierre, qu'une ile plus touristique aurait certainement peint en blanc mais qui ici était resté vierge, avait allumé un cigare et observait l'horizon invisible à ses yeux désormais. Hanzo s'était installé à ses côtés, surveillant les environs.

"Sérieusement, y'avait pas de réserves dans la base ?" avait-il demandé dans son anglais à moitié mangé par la présence du cigare coincé entre ses dents.

"Pas pour une dizaine de gaillards, dont un Reinhart et une Lena"

"Un point. Autant lui... admettons mais elle, je me demande où elle met tout ça."

Jesse releva vivement la tête à un bruit qui attira son interêt. Hanzo le scruta avant de chercher ce qui avait pu attirer son attention, tournant la tête là où allait le regard aveugle de l'Américain. Il lui fallut quelques secondes supplémentaires avant de capter lui aussi le son : un tintement de clochettes et le claquement net des petits sabots d'un petit attelage d'ânes qui descendaient la rue docilement. Il tourna la tête vers Jesse qui semblait intéressé. Il n'avait pas pris conscience jusqu'ici de combien les sens de McCree étaient en train de se développer pour compenser sa cécité. C'était un bon point. Le petit convoi passa sans que le Japonais ne lâche l'Américain du regard, observant ses réactions à son environnement, se demandant comment il devait percevoir le monde. Il se surprit à sourire tout en perdant son regard sur les traits qui trahissaient si bien ses expressions. Il avait toujours connu un petit air railleur ou excessivement calme à Jesse. Il ne faisait pas plus attention que ça aux détails mais là, il était en observation contemplative. C'était fascinant. Voir dans son regard pourtant aveugle l'instant exact où il captait un son, une odeur, un souffle sur sa peau. Son souffle sur sa peau. Le visage de Jesse se tourna vers le sien et Hanzo ne réalisa qu'à ce moment combien il était proche. Il se recula vivement, piquant un violent fard, sentant un vif frisson lui parcourir l'échine avant de se racler la gorge. Il vit la surprise puis l'incompréhension passer dans les yeux bruns. Puis faute de réaction du Japonais, Jesse supposa qu'il avait du mal interpréter une sensation et retourna son intérêt vers le reste.

La gêne marquée sur les joues d'Hanzo n'eut pas le temps de disparaitre avant que Genji ne ressorte. Celui-ci lui adressa un nouveau regard amusé sans faire de commentaires mais l'ainé savait qu'il était déjà grillé. Il commençait à avoir moins envie de voir son frère en tête à tête pour lui parler de ce qu'il avait remarqué plus tôt dans la journée... non parce qu'il était sûr que s'ils se retrouvaient seuls, il aurait certainement droit à un discours qui n'allait pas lui plaire... ou du moins qu'il aurait du mal à assumer. Il allait devoir se trouver un peu de temps à lui pour réfléchir aussi... et ce n'était pas le moment de penser à tout ça !

" Tu as tout ?"

"Bien sûr que j'ai tout."

"Alors en route."

"Non, tu viens avec moi deux minutes. Jesse, tu..."

"T'inquiète, je ne bouge pas de là." On sentait une certaine résignation mais aussi sembla-t-il apprécier la preuve de confiance.

Hanzo n'eut pas l'air aussi rassuré que Genji à l'idée de laisser l'Américain tout seul mais son cadet lui attrapa fermement le poignet et le traina dans une autre boutique, laissant seul Jesse et son monde de sons et d'odeurs. L'ainé pesta contre le cadet.

"Si un contact de la Griffe ou..."

"Il craint rien. Qui viendrait nous chercher ici ?"

"Tu as besoin d'une liste ?"

"Autrement que dans ta tête de paranoïaque fini, j'entends."

Un silence.

"Certainement pas grand monde."

"C'est aussi mon avis oui. Alors laisse le juste deux minutes, il ne va pas disparaitre, promis."

Hanzo eut un petit sifflement entre ses dents. Son frangin ne comptait quand même pas aborder le sujet qui fâche maintenant hein ? Quand il vit où il l'avait amené, il se détendit... en partie du moins.

"Genji ?"

"Teuh, tais-toi. On va trouver de quoi t'habiller décemment."

L'ainé allait protester. Puis il se rappela qu'il portait un tee-shirt de l'Américain et dût accepter de rendre les armes. Et puis... ça lui rappelait une lointaine époque, ce n'était pas si désagréable.

Il était ressorti de la boutique avec un sac beaucoup trop rempli à son gout. Bon, tout n'était pas pour lui, son cadet ayant largement profité de sa carte bancaire pour se faire plaisir. Avoir mis de côté une partie de l'argent des primes sur lesquelles il avait vécu pendant plusieurs années en solitaire avait quelques avantages. Et il connaissait le gout de Genji pour les dépenses inconsidérées. Il aurait pourtant pensé que ça lui était passé avec l'évolution psychologique si marquée qu'il avait vécu. Mais il avait vite compris qu'à ce niveau, il n'avait pas tant changé que ça.

Jesse n'avait pas bougé et avait entamé un nouveau cigare. Genji eut un sourire en coin vers son frère.

"Tu vois, il a pas disparu ton cowboy."

"m... Genji !"

Mais le cadet put lui jeter un petit air moqueur sans craindre de vengeance cette fois, les bras de l'ainé étant largement chargés.

"En route Jesse !" alors que Genji se rapprochait de lui.

Ils le virent alors se lever prudemment et tourner la tête vers eux.

"Finie la virée entre frangins ?"

"Crois-moi, tu tiens pas à te faire relooker par cette teigne..." grogna Hanzo.

"Oh si ! Demandes-moi, Jesse !"

"A quoi bon ? Je verrai même pas ma gueule." se renfrogna l'Américain et les deux Japonais se turent un instant. Touché.

"T'es aveugle, d'accord. Mais pas mon frère." conclut finalement Genji en prenant la tête du groupe laissant un Hanzo aux yeux ronds digérer ce qu'il venait de dire, ce qu'il sous entendait et... et voir Jesse cligner des yeux avec un air surpris puis finalement avoir un rire avant de tourner la tête en tous sens pour situer chacun puis fixer ses yeux sur l'ainé.

"Il est passé où ?"

"A trois heures." répondit Hanzo.

"Je vais lui accrocher un collier a grelots... je te le promets"

Jesse pivota et suivit la direction donnée, sous l'œil protecteur de l'ainé, l'observant en train d'entreprendre la descente tout en en se demandant comment il allait pouvoir le rattraper, surchargé qu'il était.

Tout en surveillant –il se faisait vraiment l'impression d'une mère poule-, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans sa tête en ce moment. Oh, il apprenait à voir une partie de Jesse qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment et il appréciait celle-ci. Plus calme et pourtant avec ses moments d'enthousiasme. Il aimait le voir sourire. C'était tellement franc comparé à tout ce qu'il avait connu pendant ses années de vie au Japon. Oui, McCree était juste naturel, sans faux semblants. Il ne censurait pas une part de lui. Il en était fascinant. Et pourtant il avait cette nature profondément indépendante, qui se refusait à apparaitre comme faible. Il ne s'y trompait pas. Il devinait les doutes sous la façade.

Oui, enfin de là à commencer à se poser des questions sur leur relation ? Peut-être devrait il commencé plus bas avant d'écouter les stupidités de son frère. Est-ce que Jesse lui semblait être un ami ? Il s'offrit une ou deux minutes pour organiser ses pensées avant d'en conclure que oui, effectivement, il arrivait à le considérer comme quelqu'un de confiance et comme un ami. La conclusion vint assez facilement : il avait vu les dragons et il n'avait pas pensé à l'écorcher vif dans la seconde. Donc il tenait un peu à lui visiblement. C'était un indice de valeur quand on connaissait sa paranoïa habituelle. Non seulement, il l'avait laissé en vie mais il lui avait expliqué ce qu'il en était, trahissant son frère... encore une fois. Hum, il avait l'air de le prendre plutôt bien cette fois. En même temps, ce n'était pas vraiment comparable.

Hanzo secoua vivement la tête. Donc oui, Jesse était un ami. C'était déjà une grosse avancée dans son analyse. Deux jours plus tôt, c'était encore un collègue, tout au plus. Et un collègue agaçant.

Et maintenant alors qu'ils descendaient pour rejoindre la côte ayant réuni ce qu'il leur fallait – ils n'auraient plus qu'à récupérer du poisson une fois sur le quai à un pécheur local – il observait le dos de son ami, tâtonnant du bout du pied pour savoir où s'arrêter les marches irrégulières. Il voulait l'aider. Il ne pouvait pas grand-chose... à part être là. Et c'était si peu...

"Ton téléphone, Hanzo. Enfin, j'espère que c'est ton téléphone..."

Le Japonais sortit violemment de ses rêveries aux mots de l'Américain. Hein ? De quoi... oh... Il n'avait pas senti l'appareil vibrer mais visiblement, Jesse l'avait très bien entendu lui. Décidément. Il décrocha après avoir jeté un œil à l'écran pour identifier qui appelait.

"Amari?"

"Restez sur l'île. On a Reyes en cavale."

Hanzo s'était figé à l'instant. Quoi ? Comment il avait... Rah !

"On ne serait pas plus utiles en revenant ?"

"Il n'a techniquement aucun moyen de quitter l'île, vous avez le seul bateau. On le cherche."

Jesse marmonna à coté, entendant visiblement très bien les paroles de son ancienne Capitaine.

"Aucun moyen sauf en volant, et il a l'air d'être plutôt doué pour ça."

Hanzo hocha lentement la tête.

"Je vais trouver à nous loger pour la nuit. On rentrera demain à l'aube."

"Bien, je vous tiens au courant."

Il y eut un petit silence.

"Prenez soin de..."

L'ainé des Shimada raccrocha avant qu'elle finisse sa phrase. Il n'avait que trop conscience que McCree entendrait et n'apprécierait pas.

"Eh bien, il reste à trouver où passer la nuit." Alors qu'il jetait un œil alentour.

"J'ai vu un petit hôtel plus haut me semble."

Un long soupir de Jesse annonça sa motivation de monter de nouveau les marches.

Installé sur la petite terrasse que leur chambre fournissait, Jesse avait posé sa tête sur ses bras croisés, fixant le ciel flamboyant sans le voir. Il avait entendu Hanzo s'installer non loin en silence et avait vaguement sourit, l'air fatigué, tendant l'oreille. Au bruit, il supposait que l'ainé des Shimada venait de passer une veste sur ses épaules pour supporter l'air frais de la fin de soirée. Il se demanda vaguement à quoi ressemblait un Hanzo habillé normalement. Voilà quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas l'occasion de voir. Tout comme ce coucher de soleil sur les îles grecques. Il inspira profondément. Il détestait profondément cette vie.

La main du Japonais se posa sur son épaule. Hanzo sentit nettement trembler l'Américain et ce n'était pas de froid, ni son contact. Oui... il ne pouvait que faire l'effort d'être là. Il détestait ça.

Quelque part en lui, un des dragons partageait ce sentiment de profonde injustice.


	8. Chapitre 8

Depuis leur retour de l'île, la base était en état d'urgence. A leur arrivée, ce matin, Jesse et les autres avaient été informés des dernières nouvelles. A priori, Morrison avait été mis à mal dans un affrontement avec le Faucheur. Jesse grogna tout ce qu'il pouvait à propos d'un vieux sénile qui était décidément incapable de se tenir loin des emmerdes à partir du moment où celles-ci s'appelaient Reyes. Hanzo en avait calmement conclut que les relations entre Morrison et McCree risquaient d'être tendues dans les jours à venir et que leur position était compromise. Ils allaient devoir partir d'ici. Mais Ana attendait que Jack soit transférable. Jesse avait entendu un tout autre discours : ils étaient là parce qu'ils avaient le matériel pour gérer sa cécité si nécessaire. Il le savait parfaitement. S'ils partaient, c'est que son cas serait scellé… Il allait devoir parler avec Angela dès que possible.

Il avait fait le trajet de mémoire, sous le regard impressionné de Hanzo, qui marchait quelques pas en arrière, observant avec intérêt l'évolution dont était capable Jesse en si peu de temps.

Dans l'infirmerie, ils avaient pu remarquer Jack, qui semblait dormir dans une arrière salle. Il leur faisait dos. Angela avait rapidement expliqué qu'il n'avait pas de gros dommages, surtout une énorme fatigue. Ils n'avaient pas insisté. De toute manière, Jesse n'était pas là pour ça.

Le docteur avait eu une petite grimace qui prévint Hanzo que les nouvelles ne seraient pas bonnes, comme ils s'en doutaient. Elle ne fit pas de mystère. Oui, il n'y avait plus grand espoir pour les yeux de Jesse. Une prothèse était envisageable et… McCree était déjà sorti.

Angela s'était mordu la lèvre et avait baissé le regard. Hanzo avait eu un petit sourire crispé dans une vaine tentative de lui assurer que tout irait bien. Puis, il était parti suivre Jesse. Genji l'avait retenu, secouant la tête négativement. Qu'ils laissent à l'américain le temps de respirer un peu. L'ainé ne semblait pas partager cet avis et il lui fallut un petit temps avant d'accepter que son frère connaissait mieux Jesse que lui. Il attendrait une dizaine de minutes, puis irait le chercher. Pas plus.

Il avait rapidement retrouvé l'emplacement du petit balcon qui surplombait le lagon. Instinctivement, il devait cartographier l'endroit. Enfin, sur l'instant, ce n'était clairement pas sa préoccupation. Il s'était lentement laissé aller contre la paroi rocheuse, se recroquevillant sur lui-même au sol.

Même dans ses moments où il avait le plus douté, où il avait tout remis en cause dans sa vie, il n'avait pas été aussi perdu qu'il l'était à cet instant. C'était officiel. Il allait rester aveugle. Il allait… être un poids pour le reste de l'équipe. Il pouvait commencer à faire ces bagages. Et pour faire quoi ? Rentrer au pays ? Rien ne l'y attendait. Certainement pas le gang qu'il avait trahi.

Pendant les années d'errance qu'il avait connues, il aurait pu se trouver un port d'attache, un endroit où revenir. Mais il n'avait toujours été que le gars de passage. Pas de laisse, pas de collier.

Il pouvait toujours accepter les prothèses. Certains le vivaient bien d'avoir un œil biotique… et Genji supportait même que la majorité de son corps le soit. Oui… il pouvait accepter. Il avait bien fini par considérer le bout de métal qui lui servait de bras comme une part de lui-même. Il ne le trouvait même plus hideux, alors que c'était bien le cas au début. Non, il l'avait accepté. Mais ses yeux… est ce qu'il accepterait de ne plus croiser son propre regard face à un miroir ? C'était bien plus délicat.

Le vent soufflait contre la falaise et il se surprit à frissonner. Il gelait. Et ses yeux étaient encore suffisamment fonctionnels pour être devenus humides réalisa-t-il. Ils étaient encore là.

Il hurla à plein poumons.

Ce n'était pas son genre de craquer comme ça. Il était une figure stable, qui perdait son sang-froid uniquement quand les choses lui explosaient à la figure. Mais là, il s'en sentait le droit. L'horreur de vivre une vie dans le noir, la colère contre l'humanité toute entière qui avait fait qu'il s'était retrouver là à ce moment et… mais sans lui, dans quel état aurait été Genji aujourd'hui ?

Il enfouit sa tête dans ses bras, sentant la chair de poule dresser les poils sur celui biologique, là où le deuxième ne souffrait nullement des rafales gelées.

Jesse entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Mais après quelques pas, il avait entendu l'autre s'asseoir, à quelques mètres, lui offrant une distance respectable. Le vent gênait son ouïe, l'empêchant de deviner qui lui imposait ainsi sa présence.

Du moins, il ne put tirer de conclusion jusqu'à sentir un petit museau venir pousser sa joue avec un petit pépiement inquiet. Il tourna la tête vers ce qu'il devinait être un des dragons d'Hanzo et leva la main pour venir à son contact.

La petite créature prit appui sur sa main, ses petites griffes entaillant délicatement la peau. Puis, elle vint frotter sa tête contre le visage de Jesse avec un nouveau petit cri. Comme un gros chat qui s'inquiète de voir son maitre se morfondre.

Jesse réalisa après un temps qu'un faible sourire s'était installé sur ses lèvres, alors que de ses doigts mécaniques, il caressait le petit corps si long. Il se sentit se détendre graduellement en jouant avec la petite créature.

« Hanzo ? »

Le japonais répondit d'un petit son qui sonnait comme un acquiescement, juste pour lui confirmer sa présence. Et l'Américain se tut. Il avait juste besoin de le savoir là, se rendit il compte.

Ce moment dura. Il ne savait pas combien de temps, rien ne pouvait lui indiquer, mais il dura. Quand il entendit finalement Hanzo se lever, il eut un sursaut. Il allait repartir.

Soudainement, l'envie d'être seul disparut alors que celle de rester en solitaire lui fit horreur. Il s'apprêtait à parler quand il entendit les pas des chaussures de marche – visiblement, Genji avait réussi à lui faire délaisser ses bottes habituelles – s'approcher de lui. Il sentit bientôt le poids d'un blouson sur ses épaules et sourit en levant la tête pour le remercier, venant serrer une de ses mains sur le tissu épais. Puis il baissa de nouveau le regard sur ce qu'il imaginait être du métal froid.

"J'ai jamais vraiment été la personne qui savait aider dans ce genre de moment... désolé".

"T'es pas vraiment le mec qui a eu beaucoup de vie sociale faut dire..."

"Non, pas vraiment." Il entendit le Japonais soupirer et s'abaisser pour s'asseoir à ses côtés, se mettant sans doute en tailleur, analysa-t-il.

Il y eut un nouveau long silence.

"Pourquoi es-tu là ?" avait fini par demander Jesse, d'une voix basse.

"Parce que tu as besoin de ne pas être seul ?" répondit Hanzo après avoir fait un choix difficile dans ses mots.

"Non, je veux dire... là... avec nous."

Un nouveau silence plus épais encore s'imposa alors que Jesse avait, un court instant, cessait de caresser l'esprit gardien qui s'était lové contre lui.

"J'ai beaucoup à me faire pardonner. J'ai fait beaucoup d'erreurs, de choix discutables."

"Genji t'a pardonné."

"Mais moi, pas. Overwatch est une voie que m'offre mon frère pour ma rédemption."

"Elle a su racheter mon passé et changer celui que j'étais. Je te souhaite la même chose."

Le regard d'Hanzo resta un moment à accrocher le visage de l'Américain. Il avait du mal à imaginer le passé de criminel sous ce sourire triste qu'il offrait, les yeux fermés, la mine fatiguée. McCree ne lui avait jamais renvoyé ce genre d'image. Un gars qui profitait de la vie, qui savait plaisanter, qui savait se défendre, sans être pour autant un grand amateur de conflits, oui. Pas un truand sans foi ni loi qui tuerait sans raison, juste pour le défi et une jolie liasse de billets. Et puis, c'était sa jeunesse, ses erreurs.

Lui n'avait pas cette excuse. Il n'y avait pas si longtemps, il était encore en train de vivre de contrats et de jouer au chat et à la souris avec une cible. Il était un chasseur. Ce n'était pas pour rien que la Griffe avait proposé de l'accueillir dans ses rangs.

Et le voilà en train de jouer au justicier au sein d'Overwatch, aux côtés de son frère, qu'il avait tenté d'assassiner des années plus tôt. Et peu à peu, il se sentait s'intégrer. Oh certains restaient ouvertement méfiants et il les comprenait. C'était peut-être les plus sages. Mais lentement, il trouvait sa place. Tout ça n'avait pas de sens.

Il sortit de ses pensées quand il vit Jesse se redresser. Derrière lui, le soleil se couchait paresseusement au-dessus de la mer. Il se releva à son tour et lui emboita le pas quand l'Américain se dirigea vers la porte.

Alors qu'il allait la passer, celui-ci s'arrêta et lui tendit le petit gardien.

"Tu ne m'as pas dit leurs noms."

Il entendit le Japonais renifler avec amusement.

"Si tu y tiens."

Et Jesse comprit pourquoi il les lui avait épargnés. Les noms que prononça le Japonais étaient non seulement longs, mais aussi compliqués à prononcer, surtout pour l'américain qui avait tendance à mâcher ses mots.

L'ainé des Shimada ne put s'empêcher un sourire devant la mine déconfite de celui qu'il commençait à voir comme un ami. Puis la déception.

"Bah on se contentera de "Dragon" alors..." Alors que le petit gardien rejoignait le bras de son porteur.

Hanzo se massa la nuque avec un air gêné et une petite grimace.

"Genji... leur a donné des surnoms plus... simples. C'est un peu... déshonorant, à mon sens, pour eux. Mais ça n'a pas l'air de les gêner."

"Ah ?" Il vit les yeux de Jesse briller d'intérêt. Non, définitivement, lui aussi ne voulait pas qu'il accepte une prothèse. Son regard était si vivant... si expressif. Ça aurait été dommage de le sacrifier. Mais lui-même frissonnait à la simple idée d'être devant un tel choix. Il ne voulait pas y penser. Et puis, il savait qu'il venait de céder à quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait définitivement pas.

Combien de fois avait-il disputé son frère alors qu'ils étaient encore adolescents pour oser ainsi manquer à la dignité de leurs gardiens en usant de surnoms aussi... rabaissant ? Mais il était prêt à ce cadeau pour offrir un sourire à Jesse.

"Genji surnomme mes gardiens Udon et Ramen.*"

Il vit Jesse froncer les sourcils, semblant réfléchir.

"C'est pas des noms de … pates ça ?"

"De nouilles plus exactement..." Hanzo se racla la gorge.

"Ah... ça a du sens."

"Non, ça n'a pas de sens. Ce sont des gardiens millénaires..."

"Oui mais..." Et soudainement, Jesse décida que ce n'était pas un débat qu'il voulait avoir avec Hanzo. Il lui offrait déjà la possibilité d'user d'un nom prononçable pour lui... et il sentait que ça ne lui plaisait qu'à moitié. Il pouvait le comprendre : c'était des créatures fantastiques qui veillaient sur son clan depuis si longtemps maintenant : il n'allait pas enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie. D'ailleurs... si les dragons étaient les gardiens du clan, pourquoi restaient-ils avec les deux frères désormais renégats ? Ça serait une question à poser... mais plus tard.

"Et donc, celui qui..."

"Celui qui t'aime bien, c'est... Udon."

Jesse lui offrir alors une petite gratouille sous le menton.

"T'es adorable, Udon, alors !"

Le dragon pépia de nouveau, ravi. Hanzo observait la scène sans réellement comprendre ce qui se passait. Les dragons avaient toujours eu leur vie propre. Mais Udon semblait véritablement avoir de l'amitié pour l'américain. Il allait devoir se pencher là-dessus. Peut-être en parler à Genji.

"On devrait aller manger..."

La proposition de Jesse lui fit hocher la tête. Le dragon disparut alors sur son ordre et l'américain lui emboita le pas.

Alors qu'ils marchaient en direction du mess, ni l'un ni l'autre ne parla, perdus tous deux dans leurs pensées. Ils trouvèrent la pièce vide, mais le repas ne se fit pas dans le calme pour autant. Genji les rejoignit, Angela l'accompagnant. Jesse eut alors l'occasion d'apprendre que lui-même avait nommé son dragon Soba*, restant dans le thème. Le cadet évoqua alors combien Hanzo, à l'époque adolescent, avait pu être colérique à l'idée d'user de tels surnoms. Jesse rigola en imaginant la scène.

Quand ils retournèrent dans la chambre de l'Américain, il était encore tôt. Le Japonais le fit remarquer, plus pour donner un repère à Jesse qu'autre chose. Bien décidé à ne pas se coucher "à l'heure des poules", McCree avait demandé à Hanzo s'il pouvait chercher un petit étui de cuir qui devait sans doute se trouver avec ses affaires.

Le Japonais n'avait eu aucun mal à le trouver : l'Américain savait voyager léger. Il lui tendit alors sa trouvaille et Jesse s'installa sur le lit, en tailleur, ouvrant la boite pour en sortir un petit instrument. Hanzo mit un petit temps à reconnaitre celui-ci, abimé par le temps, voyageant sûrement depuis de longues années avec son propriétaire. Il y voyait même un impact qui avait fait voler les gravures dessus. Une balle ? En tout cas, quand Jesse porta l'instrument à ses lèvres et en tira quelques sons d'abord agaçants puis très rapidement beaucoup plus harmonieux, il sourit. Il ne voyait pourtant pas celui-ci assez patient pour apprendre à maitriser un instrument de musique. Encore une part qu'il découvrait, tandis qu'il écoutait la mélodie produite par l'harmonica.

Udon eut tôt fait de se joindre à la fête, sautant sur le lit, s'arrêtant à quelques pas, sur le drap, balançant sa tête avec le rythme de la musique avant de venir bondir sur ses genoux, scrutant avec curiosité l'activité de Jesse.

Hanzo finit par venir s'asseoir à l'autre bout du lit, l'observant un moment, de nouveau perdu dans des pensées lointaines.

Il fallut un moment mais ils commencèrent finalement à tomber de fatigue. Jesse avait toujours Udon étalé sur ses genoux et le caressait paresseusement. Il ne fallut pas un long temps de silence avant que Hanzo ne le voit lentement sombrer dans le sommeil.

Il sourit et se leva de sa position assise sur le lit pour venir glisser la couette sur le corps de l'Américain. Il récupéra l'instrument qu'il remit dans son étui, le tout sur la table de nuit.

Il se dirigea alors vers le fauteuil en récupérant un livre posé sur un petit meuble. Il nota avec un certain amusement teinté de surprise qu'il commençait à déposer des affaires dans la chambre de Jesse. Il s'installa prêt à reprendre sa lecture quand la voix basse à moitié endormie de Jesse l'interpella.

« Shimada... Tu ramènes ton cul sur ce lit ou tu vas dans ta chambre, mais non, je t'interdis de te casser le dos une nuit de plus dans ce fauteuil. »

Le Japonais fixait Jesse qui, à peine redressé sur son lit, lui désignait la place à côté de lui, avec un air qu'il voulait certainement sévère… mais un peu trop fatigué pour paraitre crédible. Sur lui, le dragon de l'ainé des japonais releva la tête avec ce petit air outré qu'arborent les chats dérangés dans leur sieste. Pourquoi, ciel, faisait-il autant de bruit ?

"Le fauteuil me va parfaitement."

"Moi, ça me va pas."

C'est qu'il arrivait presque à se montrer autoritaire nota le Japonais. Il n'avait aucune envie de partager ainsi la couche d'un autre homme, ami ou pas. C'était gênant comme situation. Et en même temps, l'idée que ce soit Jesse...

Il se racla la gorge sous le regard sombre, bien qu'aveugle, de l'Américain et obtempéra. Il se glissa sur le lit avec une nervosité impossible à cacher et se laissa tomber sur les draps.

Jesse sembla accepter la situation ainsi, gratta la tête d'Udon et laissa la sienne retomber sur l'oreiller.

"Bonne nuit"

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour sombrer dans le sommeil. Hanzo, de son coté, garda les yeux ouverts un long moment avant d'arriver à se détendre suffisamment pour accepter de dormir.

* Les noms des dragons ne sont pas ma création. Je me suis inspirée de ceux donnés la communauté. J'ignore d'où vient inspiration exactement, qui a émis l'idée en premier, mais j'ai adoré l'idée et surtout imaginer la réaction de Hanzo face à des noms si... peu glorieux.


	9. Chapitre 9

Le Japonais avait ouvert les yeux après une vraie nuit de sommeil et bailla lentement avant de se souvenir où il se trouvait. Son regard glissa sur la nuque découverte par les mèches châtaines qui s'offrait à lui, le haut du dos et les épaules larges, avant de se détourner vivement vers le plafond. Il inspira profondément.

Ils avaient partagé le même lit et ça s'arrêtait là. Pas de quoi en faire tout un drame. Il s'était allongé et presque endormi aussitôt. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de réfléchir aux implications et maintenant, il s'accordait qu'il n'y en avait au final que très peu. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient dormi dans les bras l'un de l'autre ou … plus. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine.

Mais à quoi il pensait ? Sérieusement ? Il inspira de nouveau profondément. Après, il ne pouvait nier l'attirance qu'il avait pour l'Américain... ça aurait été mentir. Et... voulait-il vraiment réfléchir à ça maintenant, alors que l'objet de ses interrogations dormait encore profondément à ses côtés ? C'était dangereux.

Il se redressa alors pour s'asseoir au bord du lit. Il portait encore sa tenue de la veille. D'un coup d'œil vers Jesse, il considéra qu'il n'allait certainement pas se réveiller de sitôt et qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas d'emprunter la salle de bain. Il s'y dirigea alors en récupérant une tenue dans le sac ramené la veille.

Il se glissa sous le jet brûlant.

En choisissant de rejoindre Overwatch, il avait fait un pas en avant pour une nouvelle vie. Mais à quel point était-il prêt à changer ? Trois problèmes se posaient récemment... depuis qu'il se rendait compte que Jesse ne le laissait pas froid, qu'il s'attachait à sa personnalité, désormais offerte à son regard, pleinement et sans compromis.

Le premier problème était de déterminer ses propres sentiments. Il n'avait jamais eu l'habitude de faire le tri là-dedans. Tout était toujours à vif chez lui et ce depuis des années. Il n'avait pas à réfléchir pour les analyser, ils étaient tellement purs et sans interrogation. Quand il haïssait, c'était du fond de son âme. Quand il sentait la colère, chaque pore de sa peau voulait l'exprimer. Mais il se retrouvait là face à quelque chose de beaucoup plus emmêlé, bien plus subtil. Il se rendait compte que les sentiments positifs étaient bien plus compliqués à gérer. Il l'avait déjà ressenti, en parti face au pardon de son frère qui l'avait soulagé et horrifié à la fois. Comment Genji pouvait il lui offrir une chance ? Il en était heureux d'une part, mais honteux de l'autre. Tout n'était pas si simple.

Et pour Jesse ? C'était un véritable maelström dans son esprit. Il l'appréciait. Il aimait les moments avec lui. Mais Hanzo ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine honte pour ce qu'il était en train de développer pour lui. Et pour les questions qui lui venaient à l'esprit.

Et cela amenait à la deuxième question : il n'était pas homme à juste profiter d'une nuit. C'était le credo de Genji dans sa jeunesse, ça. Pas le sien. Et ils s'étaient disputés assez souvent pour que même lui sache que non, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait envisager sereinement. Mais... était-il seulement envisageable, pour lui, d'imaginer quelque chose qui le lie avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Il n'en était pas si sûr. Il aimait sa solitude. Et pourtant, il prenait goût à cette compagnie. L'ancien Jesse le faisait fuir. Mais celui qu'il découvrait lui plaisait. Et n'était-ce pas honteux de sa part d'apprécier un homme uniquement maintenant qu'il était diminué ? Sans doute que si.

Restait la dernière question, sans doute la plus compliquée à aborder pour son esprit plein d'honneur et de fierté. Un homme ? Vraiment ? Il se posait des questions qui avaient pour finalité de se demander s'il était capable d'envisager quelque chose avec un homme ? Et quand bien même cela serait le cas, il n'était pas dit que Jesse... Bon d'accord, il n'avait pas mal réagi aux taquineries de son frère. Mais ça restait de l'humour, non ? Ou... son frère savait-il quelque chose ? Et si Genji s'avait quelque chose, était-ce parce que... il connaissait son frère... Enfin, celui qu'il était avant. Il savait qu'il n'était pas du genre à se refuser des petits plaisirs. Et Jesse était bien fait. Et si son frère savait quelque chose parce que... Rah ! Il pensait beaucoup trop loin. Il effaça rapidement ses pensées de son esprit avec un petit frisson nerveux.

Beaucoup trop de questions... et aucune réponse ne lui venait facilement. La colère était une option si facile... tellement plus simple à exprimer et à ressentir.

Il sortit finalement de la douche avec un grognement, s'essuya rapidement et s'habilla pour voir que l'objet de ses pensées s'était réveillé et levé. Il le regarda récupérer une bouteille d'eau laissée à sa disposition, boire quelques gorgées puis tourner la tête dans sa direction.

"Si tu as fini." dit-il tout en lui adressant un large sourire.

Hanzo ne put s'empêcher d'y répondre, malgré le fait qu'il ne le verrait jamais.

"La salle de bain est à toi."

En rentrant dans le réfectoire, Hanzo eut la surprise, relativement désagréable, de voir son territoire envahi. Du moins, c'est l'impression que cela lui fit quand Brigitte agrippa Jesse à l'épaule quand il arriva, le saluant chaleureusement. Le Japonais eut cependant la satisfaction de voir l'Américain sursauter à ce contact. Elle eut un sourire de politesse vers le Japonais, mais ne s'y intéressa pas plus longtemps. Jesse s'était détendu rapidement en reconnaissant sa voix. Il sourit alors largement à la jeune femme qui l'amena à une table qu'elle partageait avec Fareerah, nouvellement arrivée et vaguement connue d'Hanzo, et la mère de celle-ci.

Il connaissait Brigitte, vaguement. Elle suivait Reinhardt où qu'il aille, et sur ses opinions aussi, avait noté l'asiatique. Surtout vis-à-vis de lui. Elle ne l'aimait pas.

Un instant, il voulut suivre, malgré l'envie de s'éloigner des deux jeunes femmes. Ana était parfaitement supportable. Il la respectait grandement. Mais, les deux plus jeunes étaient soit trop hostiles à sa personne, soit trop inconnue pour lui. Alors ce fut un soulagement quand son frère leva une tasse de café encore fumante pour l'inviter à le rejoindre. Il n'y avait pas Angela cette fois. Tant mieux se laissa-t-il penser. Elle l'acceptait, pour faire plaisir à son frère et plus récemment pour Jesse. Mais il n'ignorait pas qu'elle le considérait toujours comme dangereux. C'était cependant un compliment. D'une certaine manière.

Il s'assit sur le banc face à son frère, surveillant du coin de l'œil les filles qui semblaient ravies de retrouver l'Américain si sociable, qui ne boudait pas non plus son plaisir, plaisantant avec Brigitte et saluant Fareerah. Il savait vaguement que Jesse l'avait connu enfant et qu'il avait un peu joué le rôle du grand frère dans cette famille étrange qu'ils avaient formé ensemble. Ironique d'imaginer que des gens qui n'avaient aucun lien de sang, ou presque, avait formé un groupe plus uni et plus familial que ce qu'il avait lui-même connu pendant son enfance. Enfin, toutes les histoires finissaient avec un fou dangereux visiblement... que ce soir le Faucheur ou lui. Chaque famille avait son vilain petit canard.

Il capta soudainement que Genji secouait une main pour attirer son attention et revint rapidement à lui.

"On bouge dans la journée. On sait où est Moira apparemment. Mei va rester pour s'occuper de Jesse et le déplacer. Cette base est compromise. On aurait dû partir plus tôt. Enfin, en tout cas, tu peux commencer à préparer tes affaires."

L'ainé avait alors regardé son frère en hochant lentement la tête. Une mission. Tant mieux, il en avait besoin. Alors pourquoi ça lui nouait l'estomac de cette manière ? Parce que Jesse était sur le carreau ? Parce qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir veiller lui-même dessus ? Il rejeta rapidement ces pensées ridicules. Mei était parfaitement à même de gérer l'Américain.

"Bien, je serais prêt rapidement."

Il aurait juste quelques affaires à récupérer chez Jesse et son paquetage serait fait.

Il tourna de nouveau le regard vers McCree. Oui, il se débrouillerait très bien de lui-même à voir comment il réussissait à se mouvoir, tout en tâtonnant, se basant sur son ouïe, voire sur son odorat. Il semblait plutôt détendu. Et oui, Hanzo dût se l'accorder, ce pincement au cœur, c'était de la jalousie.

Un véhicule de transport de troupes à la peinture écaillée noire et rouge, couleurs de la défunte Blackwatch, était posé dans un des hangars. Et c'est avec ça qu'ils allaient partir rejoindre la base où se trouvait Moïra, d'après les sources obtenues par Morrison. Les deux jeunes femmes fraichement débarquées étaient venues avec. Abandonnée dans un hangar oublié, le véhicule aérien avait nécessité quelques réparations, sur lesquelles Brigitte s'était affairée ces dernières semaines jusqu'à la remettre en état tandis que Fareerah avait été chargée par sa mère de le ramener.

Mei et Jesse étaient là, alors que l'équipe embarquait à bord. L'Américain s'était muré dans le silence depuis qu'il avait appris le départ. Il savait que ça arriverait tôt ou tard. Il redoutait ce moment, où il allait devoir rester sur le banc de touche. Il serrait les dents. Quand il entendit Genji l'interpeller, il tourna la tête dans sa direction.

Le cadet des Shimada s'arrêta à quelques pas.

"Tend ton bras !"

Jesse fronça les sourcils et pencha la tête, perplexe. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore inventé ? Il obéit cependant, offrant sa paume ouverte en direction du Japonais. Il sentit alors un doux contact se nouer autour de son poignet.

"Qu'est-ce ?"

La réponse lui vint sous une volée de ce qu'il supposa être des insultes en japonais et l'arrivée d'Hanzo.

"Rends-moi ça !"

"Tu vas pas le retirer à Jesse quand même ! Monstre !"

Il y eut un moment de silence où McCree devina le regard de l'ainé allant de son frère à lui-même. Il ramena pendant ce temps sa main à lui pour tenter d'identifier l'objet attaché autour de lui. A force de toucher, il commença à comprendre.

"Un ruban ? "

"Celui de ses cheveux ouais, il a l'air dix fois moins coincé comme ça ! "

Jesse eut un petit rire, et sentant Hanzo approcher, passa son bras dans son dos, décidé à jouer avec les nerfs de son ami, lui aussi.

"J'en suis sûr. "

"Jesse..."

L'Américain avait bien noté que désormais, il était rare que Hanzo l'appelle par son nom. Il savait pourtant que c'était une marque d'intimité chez eux. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir les cheveux sur sa nuque se hérisser à cette idée de proximité avec lui.

"J'ai totalement confiance en ton frère pour juger de cela. "

Hanzo maugréa tout bas. Jesse sentit son mouvement vif dans sa direction et parvint, par un miracle qu'il ne s'expliqua même pas, à esquiver l'attaque, passant rapidement hors de portée du Japonais qui réitéra. Ça ne marcha malheureusement pas deux fois et l'Américain se retrouva coincé sous une prise qui l'obligea à s'immobiliser. Il sentit les doigts effleurer le bandeau dans l'idée de le détacher mais finalement, Hanzo recula et le relâcha avec un grognement.

"Oh puis garde le... "

Et il l'avait entendu s'éloigner de quelques pas.

"Prends soin de toi, on revient vite. Pas de bêtise en mon absence. "

Jesse s'ébroua et sourit dans sa direction.

"Promis ! Je serais sage. Faites attention. "

Genji lui claqua l'épaule.

"Voilà, allez frangin, allons combattre en l'honneur de ta belle."

Jesse ferma un œil au bruit bien net de claque qu'il entendit à l'arrière de l'armure de Genji. Ça n'empêcha pas le cadet de rire.

"Pour information, il a rougi."

"Monte dans ce véhicule, avant que je décide de te jeter de la falaise !"

"C'est bien, tu innoves dans tes façons de me tuer. "

Un silence, puis une insulte bien sentie venant d'Hanzo avant qu'il s'éloigne vivement, visiblement grognon. Le rire de Genji suivit le mouvement.

Yorgos serra la main à Morrison en leur souhaitant bonne chance et en assurant qu'il serait ravi de pouvoir les voir de nouveau. Il confirma aussi qu'il ramènerait Jesse et Mei dans la journée à un aéroport d'où ils partiraient vers leur nouvelle destination.

Hanzo monta d'un bond dans le véhicule après un regard vers eux, puis se détourna pour se concentrer sur l'arrivée d'Ana qui s'installa et commença à redonner les consignes. Tracer fit s'élever le véhicule. Le souffle déplacé fit reculer ceux restés à terre. Le transport de troupes s'éloigna alors rapidement, avant de disparaitre sous l'écran d'invisibilité qu'il possédait.

Une main de Mei se posa sur son bras alors qu'elle tournait le regard vers lui. Elle se mordit les lèvres, prenant conscience que non, il ne verrait pas le courage qu'elle tentait de lui insuffler par un regard. Alors sa main se serra un peu plus fort pour soutenir comme elle le pouvait, le conflit intérieur qu'elle devinait.

Jesse relâcha alors son souffle. Le silence dura un moment, avant que Yorgos annonce qu'il allait préparer leur départ, ajoutant que ça allait lui manquer cette agitation. Il n'avait pas hâte de retourner à sa vie d'ermite.

Silencieusement, McCree s'était détourné. Personne ne l'avait retenu. Ils avaient à faire chacun de leur côté. Mais Mei suivit l'Américain du regard et lâcha un petit soupir.

Il se laissa tomber dans un coin de sa chambre où quelques paquets étaient prêts à être embarqués, lâchant un profond soupir avant d'allumer un cigare pour tirer une bouffée dessus. Il poussa un grognement satisfait en sentant le tabac s'infiltrer dans son corps. Ça calmerait un peu ses nerfs.

Il enrageait intérieurement, même s'il gardait toujours cette dégaine calme. C'était la première mission sans lui. Mais pas la dernière. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait devenir au juste maintenant ?

Cette question le hantait chaque soir. Il l'avait toujours remis à plus tard mais cette fois, elle ne voulait plus le quitter. Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Certains peuvent garder leur utilité même dans une situation comme la sienne. Il y a le savoir qui peut être transmis. On peut réapprendre à vivre. Mais lui ? Sa vie a toujours été faite de survie. Ce n'est pas vraiment maintenant qu'il allait pouvoir penser à se recycler.

Et même si c'était le cas ? En quoi ? Il allait sérieusement devoir y réfléchir.

Ses doigts de métal agrippèrent fermement le tissu enroulé autour de son poignet de chair et s'y entortillèrent.


	10. Chapitre 10

_Ce chapitre spoile MASSIVEMENT Brumes. Si vous ne l'avez pas lu et que vous comptez le faire, arrêtez-vous là. Les évènements dont il est question sont désormais après le chapitre 10 de Brumes et prennent donc en compte sa fin._

* * *

La nouvelle base était en plein Antarctique. Si ça ne posait, bien sûr, aucun souci à Mei, Jesse s'en serait parfaitement passé. A l'époque de la Blackwatch, il avait dû mettre le pied une ou deux fois dans ce genre de lieu et c'était, à son goût, les pires zones possibles pour établir un lieu de vie. Bon, c'était aussi, il devait bien l'accorder, parmi les plus discrètes.

Jesse avait l'impression d'avoir pris vingt kilos d'un coup avec le blouson épais d'un blanc presque immaculé qu'il portait, adapté à ces températures. Ses bottes crissaient sur la neige alors qu'il poussait le scooter des neiges sur les derniers mètres pour le remettre à l'abri dans le hangar. La porte derrière lui commença à se refermer.

"Je pouvais le faire, tu sais ? " lâcha Mei d'un petit ton ennuyé.

"Je suis encore capable de pousser un engin... Plus capable de conduire mais... "

"Stop ! "

Il s'arrêta aussitôt. Il sentit les patins frotter contre le béton et relâcha l'appareil, quittant lui-même la zone enneigée.

Il tâtonna alors pour chercher les paquetages qu'ils avaient ramenés. Il entendit Mei qui commençait à protester mais elle abandonna. Il réussit enfin à mettre la main dessus et en souleva un de chaque bras.

" Par où ? "

Elle hésita, cherchant sans doute comment communiquer le plus facilement une direction.

" Pense à une horloge, lui indiqua-t-il. Si je suis face à midi, … "

" Alors à dix heures ! "

Il pivota alors selon ses indications et il l'entendit récupérer un autre paquet et le suivre.

Il regrettait déjà le confort de la base grecque. Il faisait meilleur en s'enfonçant dans les couloirs mais il manquait quelque chose. Il n'arrivait pas à définir quoi. C'était peut-être ce silence si total, alors qu'ils progressaient. Juste le bruit de leurs pas, leurs voix et cette impression de lourdeur, comme si tout son lointain était destiné à être étouffé. Comme si le reste de l'univers avait cessé d'exister.

" On va installer ça dans la salle principale. " indiqua-t-elle tout en trottinant derrière lui.

Il hocha la tête en réponse tout en se concentrant sur les sons autour de lui. Rien. Et ça lui permettait de capter plein de petits signes qu'il aurait ignoré de base. Le souffle de Mei prouvant qu'elle souffrait un peu de porter la charge, une babiole qui cliquetait discrètement, des choses infimes et pourtant, soudainement elles avaient une importance.

" Tu me diras où. La base est grande ? "

" Non, pas vraiment. Je n'y suis passé qu'une fois mais dans mes souvenirs, elle n'a pas été prévue pour une équipe d'intervention à la base. "

"On se demande pourquoi... les conflits des pingouins, c'est important pourtant ! Overwatch aurait pu s'y attarder. "

" Il n'y pas de pingouins en Antarctique ... mais des manchots, Jesse. "

Il ricana.

" Au moins un ! "

Elle secoua la tête avec un petit rire à son trait d'humour. Jesse se demanda vaguement s'il arriverait un jour à plaisanter aussi facilement de sa nouvelle infirmité... Il avait fait le deuil de son bras depuis si longtemps maintenant. Le ferait-il un jour pour ses yeux ?

" Dépose ça là. A quatre heures."

Il pivota de nouveau et obéit.

" Je vais m'occuper des autres maintenant que je connais le chemin. Tente de prendre des nouvelles."

" Tu... "

"Oui, je suis sûr. Je peux me débrouiller. " Il sentait bien qu'elle voulait l'aider, mais il avait besoin de se rendre utile. Il fallait qu'il garde un peu d'indépendance pour cela.

Et il repartit par où il était venu. Les couloirs s'avéraient plutôt droits, c'était une chance. Il laissait une main tendue, pour s'assurer de ne pas se cogner. Mais il pouvait largement suivre la sensation de froid, en plus de son sens de l'orientation, pour retrouver le hangar. Il y récupéra alors deux autres paquets et refit le trajet en sens inverse. Il recommença plusieurs fois, jusqu'à avoir récupérer le dernier.

Il s'arrêta alors dans la salle principale et entreprit d'en faire le tour, tâtonnant du bout des bottes et des mains pour identifier son environnement. Il prit son temps, sans parler, alors qu'il entendait pianoter Mei un peu plus loin.

La pièce s'était sensiblement réchauffée. Il retira le manteau et le posa sur ce qui lui sembla être une table.

Il releva la tête avec un air intéressé quand il entendit le bruit d'une communication extérieure résonner au niveau de l'endroit où il jugeait que Mei se situait. Il s'y dirigea alors. Il manqua de tomber quand une marche se trouva sur son chemin, mais se contenta de trébucher. Il reprit alors sa marche, plus prudemment.

Vraiment... il pouvait s'adapter aux lieux. Mais l'idée de sans cesse devoir recommencer une découverte et devoir faire l'effort... il allait devoir trouver un endroit et s'y fixer. Mais la nouvelle Overwatch ne pouvait rester fixe bien longtemps. Il le savait. Ça impliquait donc d'abandonner l'équipe. Et ses amis. Et Hanzo...

Ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour du tissu toujours attaché à son poignet. Il espérait qu'il allait bien. Il allait vite le savoir.

La voix de Tracer se fit entendre une fois la connexion établie.

" On est en route. Quelques blessés légers mais rien d'inquiétant. On devrait arriver d'ici deux heures. Vous avez le temps de préparer la popotte. Pingouin rôti ce soir ?"

"Il n'y a pas de … oh puis pas grave. On prépare la base. On vous attend."

"Reçu !"

Et la conversation se coupa.

"Viens m'aider à poser les réserves dans la cuisine. Je tenterai de préparer quelque chose de mangeable un peu plus tard. Et ensuite on dispersera les sacs dans les dortoirs."

"Pas de chambre individuelle ? Mince, je m'y étais fait au luxe moi."

"Des chambres de quatre. Et y'en a une pour un officier au bout, si je me souviens bien des plans. Je suppose qu'on doit la réserver au com..."

"A Winston. Tu vas pas le caler avec trois autres personnes."

"Ça se tient. J'espère que Jack..."

"Il en a rien à talquer, et ça lui fera les pieds au vieux... A courir après le Faucheur comme ça... "

"Tu ne soutiens pas, n'est-ce pas ?" Sa voix sonnait timide, comme si elle avait peur d'avoir l'air de critiquer un collègue en posant ainsi la question. Adorable Mei.

Jesse sembla réfléchir un instant, avant de récupérer un sac de provisions qu'elle lui désigna d'une indication. Il sembla choisir ses mots.

"Ce n'est pas tant ça. C'est que … c'est du passé qui devrait être enterré. J'aurai aimé qu'il soit officiellement mort plutôt qu'il revienne de l'autre côté. Gabriel était... c'était quelqu'un d'important pour moi. J'ai du mal à réaliser et... "

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens.

"Qu'importe, de toute façon, il est reparti et y'a peu de chance que je doive un jour l'affronter. Y'a peu de chance que j'affronte qui que ce soit de nouveau..."

Un silence lourd s'imposa entre eux alors qu'il la suivait et posait le sac dans une petite cuisine, comprenant le strict minimum. Elle commenta alors ce qu'elle sortait des sacs – principalement des conserves – sans doute pour l'informer alors qu'il s'asseyait sur une chaise un moment. Il notait tous les efforts des membres de l'équipe. Chacun à sa façon tentait de lui fournir les informations qui lui échappaient d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il appréciait. Mais les plus consciencieux dans l'exercice restaient Genji et Mei. Il n'était pas étonné de cela le moins du monde venant de cette dernière qui avait une véritable gentillesse naturelle à l'égard de tous.

Dès qu'elle eut finit, ils entreprirent de défaire le reste des affaires pour séparer les paquetages de chacun. A force de voyager ensemble, chacun savait reconnaitre les affaires des autres mais cette fois, Jesse dut attendre les instructions de Mei pour savoir ce qu'il saisissait. D'un côté, il savourait de se rendre un peu utile, même sur des tâches aussi basiques. De l'autre... chaque geste lui rappelait que seul, il n'aurait pu agir.

Le sac de Winston fut rapidement déposé dans la chambre individuelle. Puis arriva la répartition des autres. Au final, avec le nombre de dortoirs et un rapide calcul, ils arrivèrent à faire des chambres de trois et rendre le tout un peu moins baraquement militaire. Ce n'est pas Jack qui allait fuir cette ambiance, mais la majorité d'entre eux n'avaient jamais été habitués. Même ceux qui avaient fait partie d'Overwatch et Blackwatch avaient eu un traitement de faveur coté confort, du moins en dehors des missions.

Mei marqua un temps devant une nouvelle porte, après que la distribution des places eut été fait aux femmes. Elle tourna la tête vers Jesse.

"Avec Hanzo ?"

Jesse mit un temps à percuter. Ah oui. Bah... ils avaient pris l'habitude l'un de l'autre alors... ça ne poserait pas trop de souci au Japonais, supposa-t-il. Sans doute moins que dormir dans la même pièce que Reinhardt en tout cas. Il se souvenait d'une fois où il avait surpris le Japonais somnolant sur un balcon plutôt qu'osant fermer un œil dans la même pièce qu'un autre coéquipier. Il était de nature si méfiante. Alors qu'ils se rapprochaient, il le notait bien, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir l'impression d'être un gars qui s'était mis en tête qu'il comptait bien caresser la tête d'un tigre.

Et ça lui plaisait. Cette proximité en train de se créer entre eux lui plaisait. Il était cultivé, avait une personnalité complexe et il se sentait comme privilégié que d'être accepté. Il se demandait si le Japonais continuait à rester à ses côtés à cause de son handicap ou parce qu'il commençait à l'apprécier. En tout cas, ce n'était pas lui qui allait s'en plaindre. Oh, c'était Hanzo, il n'espérait rien de plus que de l'amitié et une compagnie agréable.

Même si oui, selon ses critères, l'ainé des Shimada était plus qu'intéressant. Genji connaissait trop bien ses goûts pour ne pas jouer avec la situation.

Il sentit un sourire niais pointer sur ses lèvres et le fit disparaitre vivement.

"Avec Genji" conclut-il pour finir de régler la question de l'organisation de la chambre et recentrer ses pensées.

"Evidemment."

Et ils déposèrent les sacs.

"Ça va plutôt bien entre vous."

La question était tombée de façon si inattendue qu'il cligna des yeux deux fois, la bouche entrouverte avant de répondre.

"Oui, on s'entend bien."

"Vous êtes pourtant si différents."

"J'ai jamais mis de barrière à m'entendre avec les gens."

"Toi, non. Lui... il est plus compliqué à comprendre, froid, distant..."

Jesse marqua de nouveau un temps de silence en déposant son sac sur un lit.

"Il a du mal à faire confiance. Mais... je crois qu'on a tous eu du mal à lui accorder aussi au début. On apprécie tous Genji. On le connait depuis plus ou moins longtemps. On sait comment il a fini dans cet état. Et on a le coupable devant les yeux. C'est clairement pas un chevalier blanc mais... il fait de son mieux pour aider, que ce soit parce qu'il croit à la cause ou parce qu'il veut faire plaisir à son frère. Le résultat est le même et c'est celui qui importe. Et puis, je serais mal placé pour vraiment lui reprocher son passé... à part pour Genji quoi."

Mei sembla réfléchir un instant avant d'acquiescer.

"C'est vrai, peut-être qu'avec le temps... Allez, la dernière chambre et on aura fini."

Ils s'y attelèrent.

Il restait un peu de temps avant que les autres arrivent. Mei partit en cuisine alors que Jesse s'étalait sur un canapé qui avait vécu plusieurs vies. Après l'avoir testé, l'Américain décida qu'il restait parfaitement acceptable pour y somnoler.

Un nouvel appel les prévint de l'arrivée imminente du transport. Mei activa l'ouverture du hangar et ils se dirigèrent vers celui-ci pour les accueillir.

La première chose qu'il entendit lors du débarquement de l'équipe fut Ange qui demandait à Mei où était l'infirmerie.

"Deuxième couloir sur la gauche, c'est la seule porte sur la droite. Je croyais qu'il n'y avait pas de blessés."

"C'est Jack et il n'est pas blessé, c'est... plus compliqué."

Jesse fronça les sourcils. Pas blessé mais besoin de l'infirmerie ? Qu'est ce qui se passait ? Il demanderait des détails aux frères Shimada quand il aurait la possibilité. Pour l'heure, il entendait l'équipe débarquer mais était bien incapable de repérer où se trouvait chacun. Trop de bruits simultanément.

Puis soudainement, tout se figea.

"Jesse."

La voix était rauque et elle lui donna de violents frissons. Il tourna la tête dans sa direction. Il n'avait pas de doute sur l'identité de l'homme qui venait de l'interpeller mais... Pourquoi ? Comment ?

"Gabriel ?"

Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et s'en dégagea aussitôt.

Il ne fallut pas une seconde de plus pour qu'il entende un pas ferme se diriger vers eux et s'interposer.

"Reste loin de lui..." La voix de Hanzo vibrait de menace.

Etrangement, Jesse se sentit aussi reconnaissant que piqué à vif.

"Je peux gérer, Hanzo..."

Il entendit le Japonais souffler puis se décaler, sans doute pour se retirer d'entre eux. Cela importait peu pour Jesse d'être ou non dans son champ de vision, ceci dit.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?" siffla McCree entre ses dents.

"Je ne reste pas longtemps. Juste le temps que Jack se stabilise."

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a, Jack, à la fin ? "

"On a dû improviser. Il... disons qu'il a obtenu des capacités proches des miennes. "

Jesse en resta un instant silencieux, les yeux ronds. Jack ? Un Faucheur ? Enfin... une brume ? Comment on appelait ça ? Il avait visiblement raté un énorme épisode.

"Nous allons nous assurer qu'il va se remettre."

Cette voix aussi le glaça mais d'une toute autre manière. Il sentit un flot de rage faire vibrer chacun de ses nerfs.

"Moira..." Même sa façon de prononcer son nom laissait entrevoir à quel point il pouvait détester la scientifique. "Est ce que quelqu'un ici a conscience de la débilité profonde d'avoir ramené deux membres de la Griffe ou vos cerveaux ont grillé pendant la mission ? Surtout cette vieille sorcière ! "

"Je t'expliquerai tout, Jesse." Genji avait la voix tendue. C'était un secret pour personne qu'il n'appréciait pas non plus Moira. Mais il semblait considérer sa présence comme nécessaire.

Jesse desserra un peu les dents. On ne lui ferait pas avaler cette information aussi facilement. Mais il espérait bien y voir plus clair dans cette histoire très rapidement.

"Quel dommage." La voix de Moira roulait dans sa gorge quand elle s'adressa à lui.

"De ? "

"Ces beaux yeux devenus parfaitement inutiles."

Cette fois, il fallut une réaction rapide d'Hanzo pour retenir la rage de Jesse et son envie de se jeter à la gorge de l'Irlandaise.

"Moira..." la voix de Gabriel s'était faite sèche et autoritaire. "Va rejoindre Angela. Et n'approche pas de Jesse. "

"Décidément, il est bien protégé, votre chiot aveugle."

Sifflant furieusement entre ses dents, McCree suivit les japonais qui le poussèrent dans le couloir avant qu'une rixe éclate.

"Même aveugle, un chien peut mordre... sorcière." avait-il conclu, assez fort pour qu'elle l'entende.

La cohabitation allait être difficile.


	11. Chapitre 11

Jesse se laissa tomber sur le lit qu'il s'était attribué. Le meuble protesta dans un grincement de ressort vieillissant. Il se recroquevilla alors nerveusement sous le regard des deux frères.

"Jesse..."

"Et s'ils nous trahissent ? S'ils... j'ai pas confiance. Genji ! Comment peux tu... ?" Il s'était redressé aussitôt, de nouveau debout devant eux.

"Je n'ai pas confiance non plus" le coupa le cadet. "Mais on a pas vraiment eu le choix. Morrison était en train de s'évaporer."

"Ces dernières semaines, il fait tout pour me faire chier le vieux, bordel !"

Genji ne put retenir un petit rire amusé. Il en profita pour pousser Jesse à s'asseoir. Il était moins dangereux ainsi que debout, que ce soit pour eux...ou pour lui.

"Je doute que ça te vise personnellement. Moira lui a injecté le..."

"Moira ?! Ça pue le piège votre truc et vous les ramenez quand même ? On a pas prévu assez de réserve pour nourrir le régiment de la Griffe qui va débarquer dans deux heures, hein. On va être serré."

"Jesse !" Genji avait durci la voix et l'Américain avait froncé le nez en s'arrêtant un instant. "Ils nous ont laissé arrêter Doomfist. Ils ne voulaient pas venir. Mais ils... enfin au moins Reyes, je m'avancerai pas trop pour elle, mais au moins Reyes, s'inquiétait."

"Mon cul... Y'a pas trois jours, il l'a blessé de ses propres mains si j'ai pas la mémoire trop courte. " maugréa plus bas McCree.

"Ils sont en otage ici. C'est pas la meilleure place. Et cette base serait dure à prendre pour ce que j'en ai observé. On est tranquille et on restera prudent."

"Ça pue..."

"On veille." finit par conclure Genji pour l'assurer que toutes les précautions seraient prises. "Je vais voir si on peut installer des tourelles dehors malgré la température. Par sécurité."

L'Américain hocha la tête. Ça serait déjà ça de prit. Mais s'ils se faisaient attaquer de l'intérieur...

"Prie pour que je n'ai pas à sortir un : "je vous l'avais bien dit"."

Il entendit le cadet partir. Un frisson lui remonta l'échine. Il était étrange de voir combien un danger pouvait paraitre plus menaçant encore quand on se découvrait soudainement incapable de lui faire face. Il avait déjà joué avec le feu. Il avait déjà pris des risques, aussi peu que possible cependant. Mais là, alors que Jesse était sûr qu'un escadron de la Griffe ne tarderait pas, il était juste... vulnérable. Il pouvait rester loin du danger en ne s'y exposant pas... mais si c'était lui qui décidait de venir, il ne pourrait rien.

Jesse tourna la tête vers là où il avait entendu l'ainé des Shimada s'installer. Ce dernier n'avait pas dit un mot.

Jesse se mordit la lèvre inférieure avec un soupir.

"Ça s'est passé comment ? " finit par demander l'Américain. Il ne savait même pas s'il avait vraiment envie de savoir en vérité. Enfin si... mais ça lui tiraillait les entrailles. Entendre le rapport de ce qui s'était passé en son absence, alors qu'il était incapable d'aider...

Il avait tourné la tête, conscient de fixer un mur.

"Plutôt bien si on considère la situation désespérée."

McCree l'entendit fouiller dans son sac, en sortir quelque chose puis siffler entre ses dents.

"Ça va ?"

"Une égratignure."

Jesse fut aussitôt beaucoup plus alerte. Cela dût se voir puisque le japonais continua rapidement.

"Une égratignure, je te dis. Inutile de t'inquiéter." Il pouvait capter le sourire dans le ton de la voix d'Hanzo.

Pourquoi souriait-il... ? Il était... content de le voir s'inquiéter pour lui ? Hanzo n'était pas le genre de type à apprécier ce genre de comportement, non ? Ça le mettait trop dans une position de faiblesse... ou alors... peut-être qu'il avait juste perdu l'habitude d'une inquiétude sincère. S'il ne l'avait jamais eu d'ailleurs.

"Angela n'a pas..."

"Le docteur avait d'autres priorités pendant notre retour. Je t'assure que ce n'est presque rien."

Assis sur sa chaise, le japonais venait frotter d'une gaze son épaule où la balle de Fatale avait bien failli s'écraser. Elle n'avait fait qu'effleurer, arrachant un morceau de chair et de la peau tatouée. C'est plus cette partie-là qui aurait pu éveiller son inquiétude. Ça avait cessé de saigner pendant le voyage mais il n'avait pas pu observer l'état exact de la plaie. Il tira doucement la peau alentour, déformant légèrement les traits d'encre et provoquant un nouveau saignement discret. Le dessin du dragon était intact, profondément gravé dans sa peau.

Il tendit alors la main, laissant apparaitre la petite créature qui pépia, agrippant fortement sa main. Il nota directement son manque d'équilibre. Il rapprocha Udon de son visage et celui-ci poussa un soupir fatigué en se laissant pendre sur l'avant-bras comme un serpent sur une branche. Des doigts de son autre main, Hanzo vint caresser la crinière du gardien.

Jesse se tenait à deux pas et les fixait, sans les voir cependant. Mais à son expression, il avait dû entendre le petit cri du dragon. Le japonais baissa un instant la voix.

"J'ai été touché à l'épaule. Rien de grave."

"A l'épaule ?"

Un doute semblait tirailler la voix de l'Américain. Il tendit une main devant lui et ses doigts vinrent effleurer le gardien qui tourna la tête vers lui.

"Il va comment ? Ça..."

"Jesse, je te promets que tout va bien. Dès que j'aurai cicatrisé, il sera en pleine forme."

McCree se contenta d'hocher la tête lentement tout en glissant ses doigts dans la crinière du dragon.  
"J'y comprends rien à tout ça... je te fais confiance. Je... c'est insupportable, Hanzo."

Le Japonais eut l'air surpris. De quoi parlait il ? Il le fixa, attendant qu'il continue sur sa lancée.

"De rester là, à rien faire... C'est... c'est juste pas moi. Déjà parce que ça m'enrage de rester hors des combats... mais en plus parce que je ne peux pas vous aider... être là..."

Hanzo eut bien envie de lui répondre qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'être protégés, que ce soit lui ou son frère. Mais cela aurait impliqué qu'il niait l'importance du sacrifice fait par l'Américain. Trouver les bons mots était compliqué. Ce n'était clairement pas un domaine où il brillait.

"Ne t'inquiète pas... " Réponse tellement basique et pathétique. Le Japonais s'en serait frappé la tête contre un mur s'il avait pu. "Ce n'est ni la première fois, ni la dernière fois que je suis blessé et ce n'est vraiment rien."

"Cette fois."

Hanzo étrécit les yeux en fixant l'Américain. Son inquiétude était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus réel. Ça avait quelque chose de … touchant ? La bouche entrouverte, le regard plein d'incompréhension pour cet attachement qu'il lisait dans le regard encore si vivant de l'Américain, il sentit son souffle se couper un instant.

"Je te promets de faire attention..." C'était sorti tout seul. Il sentait que Jesse avait besoin de l'entendre. Il l'avait dit. Et quelque chose s'était détendu dans les épaules crispés de l'Américain.

Hanzo avait alors laissé Udon glisser sur l'épaule de celui qu'il voyait désormais comme un ami.

"Tu vois, il va bien." Alors que le gardien frottait sa tête contre la main de l'Américain. "Je vais me reposer un peu, j'en ai besoin."

Il sentait la fatigue prendre peu à peu son corps. La douleur à son épaule était acceptable. Désagréable, mais acceptable. Il n'aurait qu'à dormir sur l'autre côté. Il observa rapidement la disposition de la chambre. Genji avait posé son sac en hauteur. Jesse avait jeté son dévolu sur un lit en bas sans doute pour s'éviter une potentielle chute. Il prit alors le second lit au sol et s'y installa.

Jesse l'écouta faire en silence, caressant la petite créature installée sur sa main. Elle bougeait moins que d'habitude. Il l'avait vite noté. Finalement, il se coucha lui aussi, laissant le gardien venir prendre place contre son ventre, rouler en boule. Comme un gros chat, se fit-il la remarque.

Il sentit rapidement ses paupières peser. Il n'allait tout de même pas avouer à Hanzo qu'il n'avait pas réussi à dormir sur ses deux oreilles sans sa présence. Il enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller et sombra dans le sommeil, ignorant parfaitement que, de son coté de la chambre, le Japonais le fixait intensément.

Mccree émergea lentement. Rapidement, le silence total lui apprit qu'il était seul. Pourtant, il était persuadé d'avoir entendu quelque chose. Mais non, rien. Il se redressa et frotta ses yeux. Quel geste inutile désormais. Mais même s'il ne voyait rien, il les sentait humides.

Il se redressa sur le bord du lit. Oui, il avait dormi profondément, il sentait encore la lourdeur du sommeil peser dans son crâne, l'invitant à se recoucher. Il bailla bruyamment et s'étira finalement. Ça faisait du bien une vraie nuit de repos.

Ça frappa à la porte de nouveau. Ah, c'était donc ça. Il grogna une invitation à rentrer tout en se dégageant des couvertures dans lesquelles il s'était emmêlé.

La porte s'ouvrit mais pas un mot. Jesse sentit son corps se tendre de nervosité et son instinct s'animer. Il n'aimait pas cette introduction dans son territoire, aussi récent soit-il, sans savoir qui était là.

"Qui..."

"C'est moi, Jesse."

La voix de Gabriel était posée mais il aurait juré lui trouver une intonation étrange. Peut-être juste parce qu'il avait perdu l'habitude de l'entendre. Ou était-ce l'absence du masque ?

"Jesse, je t'en prie. Deux minutes... d'accord ? Si d'ici là tu veux toujours me virer, je n'insisterai pas. Juste deux minutes."

Il avait une furieuse envie de lui sauter à la gorge mais ça serait une attaque purement inutile. Déjà parce qu'il était incapable de savoir exactement où était sa gorge... ensuite parce que même en pleine possession de ses moyens, Jesse n'aurait certainement pas réussi à atteindre Gabriel.

Il n'en avait aucune envie. Il avait juste cette démangeaison de lui claquer la porte sur le nez et lui dire d'aller se faire cuire un œuf sur la banquise.

Et quelque chose craqua en lui. Des jours qu'il se retenait de craquer. Des jours qu'il souffrait. C'était la goutte d'eau qui avait fini par le faire chavirer.

Il eut la surprise d'entendre le bruit mat de son poing réussir à trouver la face de Gabriel. Mais il fut plus encore étonné qu'il ne réplique pas. Il l'avait entendu grogner de douleur. Il était certain de l'impact : sa propre main souffrait de la violence qu'il y avait mis. Mais le Faucheur ne semblait pas désirer le conflit. Pourquoi ? Il avait pitié de lui. C'est la première réponse qui lui vint à l'esprit. Il avait pitié de ce qu'il était devenu, de cette petite chose vulnérable qui aurait été incapable de se défendre contre lui.

Alors son autre poing avait volé pour frapper le latino. Cette fois, celui-ci avait pris le soin de l'arrêter. Il pouvait faire de gros dommages avec son bras artificiel. Il le savait. Il avait déjà testé à l'époque.

Mais s'il avait détourné le coup, il n'avait de nouveau pas fait mine de répliquer, ni de protester.

Alors la rage cumulée, la frustration ressentie, la peur de l'avenir, tout cela était ressortit en Jesse. Et il l'avait exprimé aussi violemment que possible. Il avait hurlé sa colère contre son ancien mentor et contre le monde en général. Il avait frappé jusqu'à ce que l'épuisement le prenne.

Alors, essoufflé, le souffle court, il était tombé à genoux. Il avait senti les larmes de rage lui couler sur les joues. Ou était-ce la terreur qui le prenait tout entier ?

Jesse avait alors entendu Gabriel s'accroupir. Et les bras de celui qui avait été pratiquement un père d'adoption l'entourèrent. Il s'était laissé aller, à bout de force et les nerfs à vif. Il avait accepté l'étreinte de cet homme qu'il aurait tant aimer rejeter. Une part de lui en avait besoin. Il en prenait conscience, même s'il aurait aimé le nier.

Il n'était pas bien sûr de ce que chuchotait Gabriel à son oreille à cet instant. Ça n'avait peut-être même aucun sens. Mais ça le rassurait. Cette intonation, cet accent... un passé si lointain, si stable... Il enfouit son visage dans le cou de son mentor.


End file.
